Phantomhives Revenge: The Return of Earl Trancy
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: When Sebastian killed Claude, Alois fled from London. 5 years later, he returns & decides fix things with Ciel. Little did Alois know that his maid had taken the time to take something away from Sebastian & Ciel like Claude had been taken away from Alois. Alois's return is perfect for Ciel to get back at him; & we know Ciel can hold a hell of a grudge. Trigger for rape in some chap
1. The Return of Earl Trancy

**Salutations.  
**

** Since I haven't updated my other main Kuro fanfic, "Witch Hunt" in a while, I decided to leave you with something new to look forward to.**  
**This one is between Alois and Ciel.** **The _next_ chapter will contain yaoi, and a bit of bondage and may be a bit rapey**, **please read with caution.** **I will update my other continuing fan fictions as soon as I stop procrastinating and get through this writers block.** **This took me about an hour to write and I did purely for your enjoyment, and I do hope you like it. If you have the time, please submit a review! I'd be simply delighted to read it!**

_**Yours truly.**_

* * *

It had been years since I had seen Ciel Phantomhive. I had left London, for Germany after Sebastian had killed Claude. I couldn't bear to look at either of them anymore. With the triplets, and Hanna and we disappeared without another word. It had been 5 years since then. I wondered how much Ciel had changed. We were both 18 now. Maybe he was taller than me now. By now I had grown out of my tight shorts and beloved purple coat. My blonde hair fell upon my shoulders and I managed to acquire a some what more masculine look.

I started out the window of the carriage at the Phantomhive manor. It's exterior hadn't changed. Hanna pulled up to the front and stopped. She opened my door and helped me out. I walked up to the big front doors and hesitantly knocked. There was a brief silence and then Sebastian opened the door. I cleared my throat.

"Is Ciel Phantomhive here?" I didn't look at Sebastian face, but I knew that smug bastard was smiling.

"Lord Trancy... long time no see... but I'm afraid my master died years ago, shortly after you disappeared."

He almost fooled me. For a moment my stomach sank and my eyes widened but then I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're lying. If Ciel was truly dead, you wouldn't be here anymore."

"Don't be so sure. He could have ordered me to take over the Funtom Company in his place as a final desire as my master."

I looked at him with a sharp look in my eyes.

"Then tell me why you're still dressed as a petty servant, Michaelis? I'm sure you're a few hundred years old. A little bit _too _old to be playing dress up."

He didn't reply, only glared back at me. A figure appeared behind him at the top of the stairs. I adverted my attention to the tall, slender, charming man. Ciel... He applauded as he walked down the stairs and stood next to his butler.

"Very good, Alois. You're as witty and slick as ever."

This man... he couldn't be Ciel... could he? I looked up at the portrait of the previous Earl Phantomhive, his father. He was spitting image of Vincent. I looked back at him. We walked towards each other, examining one another carefully. He finally stopped, and grinned before, to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug. I stood stiff for a moment, before I sighed and returned the embrace.

"Sebastian, prepare some tea and bring it up to my study." His butler nodded and complied.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel put his arm around me and led me upstairs to his office. He sat behind his desk and I pulled up a chair and sat. We stared at each other for a few moments in utter silence. He still wore that eye patch covering his purple, contracted eye. He let out a small scoff. I smiled, and with both began laughing at nothing.

Sebastian brought in the tea.

"Earl Gray, your favorite, my lord." He poured a some into two tea cups and gave us each one before bowing and leaving the room.

Ciel cleared his throat. "So where did you run off to? Wonderland?"

I laughed. "Germany, actually. The German country side."

"That sounds terribly... boring... How did you handle Claude's absence?"

I stiffened. I ran away to Germany because of Claudes death. The manor seemed rather rejecting without him there. All of London seemed a bit lonelier and colder without my demon. What's a man to do, when his demons abandon him?

After a moment, I replied. "I tried to kill myself... walked down the bay and jumped right into the icy waters. Filled my lungs and woke up in the hospital. No matter what I tried... someone saved me. After hanging myself, and Hanna cutting me down I gave up and ran away. Of course... she came after me. She packed up everything, put me in a carriage and we left."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I never understood you." he said. "Claude Faustus betrayed you, and you still adored him. You still clung to him like-"

"Because I loved him. I was young, Ciel. I just wanted him to love me back and I was willing to do anything- to give him anything to make him love me. And he was just as willing to take what I would give him, but he could never love me. I know that now..."

The atmosphere was tense. I was a bit steamed. I was hoping we wouldn't have to get into this. I changed the topic.

"My turn for questions. Why are you playing dead?"

He smiled and for a moment, I could have swore that his revealed eye flashed a different color. He sipped his tea and stood up. Walking over to the window he began to tell me why he was in hiding.

"Your maid wasn't exactly unprepared during the time period Claude tried to claim me. When Sebastian killed him, she knew how hurt you were. So she stole me herself, so Sebastian would know how it felt to have something taken away from him, like Claude was taken away from you."

"Hanna... did that... for me?"

"Does it surprise you? Hm. Anyways..." He stood in front of me with a devious grin on his face. It made me nervous. He undid his shirt and grabbed my hand, dragging my fingers across a bulging scar.

"She really tore me up. She made sure I suffered. She made sure Sebastian was broken, too. Kept me right on the brink of life and death. If my heart stopped she would make sure she found a way to bring me back. I was so far gone that the only way Sebastian could save me was to turn me into a demon. He'll never get to eat my soul... and he'll always be my butler. For all eternity."

I paused. A... demon? He removed his right glove and showed me his black nails. I grabbed his hand and examined them. He took his eye patch of and his eyes went red, like Sebastian's.

"Ciel..."

"I don't know who to blame, really... Hanna, or you?" He growled.

"Blame?! Ciel, I promise I had no idea she did this to you!" I muttered in protest.

"But you are the reason she did what she did, either way!"

He grabbed my hands and held them down on the arms of the chair. He glared at me maliciously. I truly did feel bad. Guilt filled me.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel!"

"You're gonna be sorry real soon!"

I didn't want to know what he meant. He grabbed me up and threw me to the floor, and had me pinned before I could blink. I yelped out in pain as he pulled my arm behind my back.

"You _deserve_ to be punished for the pain you've caused, Alois Trancy. _DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS?!_ Making my butler hand out fucking death notices like party invitations!? Do you know how hard it was to play dead in my coffin, emotionless while my fiance cried for a boy who didn't even deserve her tears?! Everyone was at my funeral, and I wanted to get up and tell them that I was alive and everything was okay, but I couldn't. I had to be _dead_ to the _world,_ because of you and your fucking feelings, Alois. If you weren't such a drama queen, and if your maid wasn't such a softy I would still have a beating heart!"

He was shaking with fury. A tear rolled down my face and I spoke.

"Then do what you must, Ciel. I won't fight you, okay? I won't call for Hanna, or resist."

He seemed to calm down. He let go of my arm but still pushed down on my back. I heard a ominous chuckle, and he smashed my head into the floor, causing me to black out. I _wanted_ to fix things with Ciel, and get my life back... if I had to suffer to be happy again, then it had to be done.

But how would Ciel Phantomhive get his revenge?


	2. Hell

Chapter 2: Initiation

I could hear the jingle of shackles tight around my wrists as I turned onto my side. I opened my eyes to see Ciel looking at me, sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying on in a windowless room. He got up and got on his knees near my head.

"When you disappeared, I was so furious... I nearly sent Sebastian after you. I had a feeling you would be back one day. I've had 5 whole years to think about what I was going to do to you when I got the chance." He ran a single finger down the side of my face and I shuddered.

"I even had enough time to question that uncle of yours, and find out more information about the previous Earl Trancy, and his thing for little peasant boys." He chuckled, leaving more fear invested in me.

"You lost Claude, but I lost my humanity, and Sebastian never even got to eat my soul, and now he's a servant for all eternity. Hanna humiliated me to no end and then left me to die. Sebastian hated himself for letting her even get close enough to even smell me..."

He pulled the patch from his eye, and sat it on the bedside table. He unlocked the shackles, hesitantly, and handed a red robe to me. The crimson and silk texture was painfully, familiar; like the one that old man would wear every time he pulled me into his room so he could get off. I looked up at him and he grabbed my face in his hands.

"I'm going to make you feel how I did that night... and I'm going to humiliate you... just like the Earl Trancy did those many years ago."

My eyes widened in terror, and I bowed my head forcing myself to accept my fate. He dragged me by my hair into the hall where Sebastian took me to a bathroom and pulled off all my clothes. He told me to put the robe on and come out when I was ready. I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror.

I could remember when Ciel didn't hate me. We used to host parties together, and spend holidays together but over time I guess that's how Claude's hunger and lust for Ciel grew. I reached for the door knob about walked out, and back into the room Ciel was in.

He sat at the top of the bed, back against the head board. His shirt was off; I could see the scars my maid had left on his body. Sebastian pushed me on the bed. I was really quite scared. His butler hung over me like a vulture. The way he watched me was nearly repulsive; so careful and observant. He looked at me as if I were a meal.

Ciel didn't look at me, he just continued rubbing his finger tips across his scars.

"Come here." He nearly whispered. I hesitated, but crawled up to him, still holding the robe tightly around my body. He pulled me up between his legs. I stared mindlessly at his chest. There was a long, deep, bulging scar. He looked up at me and stroked my face gently. The tenderness of it made me look up at him, almost in shock. A tear rolled down his cheek, to my surprise. I wanted to reach up and wipe it away. I shakily reached a finger to his cheek and flicked it away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. The atmosphere changed.

"What's wrong, Ciel?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't think I ever really knew to begin with... you left me with all these feelings. I missed you dearly, but I never wanted to see you again. I... loved you like nothing else but I hate you." He chuckled. "You've really changed, Alois. We're not kids anymore."

I still wore my hair down. It was quite long now. He twirled his fingers in my hair.

"Loved?" I asked him, avoiding eye contact with him. His finger tips slid gently across my revealed shoulder.

"You're still so oblivious, though." he scoffed, then said "There's no use in getting sentimental now. You're going to hate me after I finish you."

He called for his butler, who brought in a cart with contraptions of every kind on it. It nearly made me groan. I could identify a few of them; toys. Sex toys. The others were strange and dangerous looking.

Ciel untied the ribbon from around my waist that held the red robe in place, and watched as the fabric slid off my body, revealing the rest of my pale skin. He stared at me with that same hunger old man Trancy had in his eyes when he'd pull me into his room, forced me down on the bed and had his way with me. I cringed, fighting back a gag. I heard a click as Sebastian put the shackles around my wrists, pulling my arms behind my back. Ciel gave me a light shove, causing me to loose my balance and fall back.

He gave an ominous smile as he looked down on me.

"You hide yourself like a shy little girl, Alois." He forced my legs apart, and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. I whimpered, feeling more and more nervous as my anxiety encouraged me to fight back.

The sanity left in me told me that I would never be able to get the old Ciel back. The Ciel Phantomhive that used to be my best friend was dead and gone. Submitting to him wouldn't resurrect him, or bring his smile back to life, but the nostalgic part of me that refused to let him go, kept me pinned to that bed as he brought two fingers to my lips, ordering me to suck them before he shoved them inside of me, stretching me out for the other perversions he had ready for me that day.

**Ciel's POV:**

Alois laid in front of me; back arched, sweat beading upon his furrowed brows, fighting the pleasure to avoid the shame. I thought about what I could make him do. Make him crawl around the mansion naked and blindfolded; make his maid watch as I made him cave in, and scream? Or maybe I would allow my all too patient butler to have his way with him. Alois would hate that; having the demon that tortured and killed his beloved Claude use him and get pleasure from him. I nearly laughed at the thought.

Alois's skin was without blemish. So smooth and soft... it took all of my self control to keep my hands from traveling freely across his pale skin. I pulled the vibrating dildo from his ass and ran my finger across his stretched hole.

"You've certainly tightened up since Earl Trancy's invasions..." I giggled, dodging a kick from the flustered blonde. "Don't be so mean, Alois. I'm trying to help you! We can't get go straight to the largest size without stretching you out first!"

I slid my two fingers in again, scissoring the hole. He whimpered quietly. I felt Sebastian's hands come to my shoulders.

"My lord..." he began. "Don't you think it's time to releave yourself? You've been holding back for far too long." A gloved hand fell down to the zipper of my pants, pulling it down and reaching his hand in, stroking my cock ever so teasingly.

My body tensed. He was right. I was harder than stone and Alois's little grunts and moans weren't helping me. I nodded. Sebastian pulled his hand away and pulled Alois up. I slid my pants off, and climbed onto the bed, resting my back against the head board. Sebastian positioned Alois; the boy's face was forced to nestle into my crotch and Sebastian slowly pushed a butt plug inside of him. His eyes met mine, as he looked up. A single tear rolled down his cheek. I sighed and wiped it away as he had wiped away mine. I pulled him up so that he was level with me.

Alois was the kind of beautiful that could hurt you on the inside. I looked at him and felt bad for a moment, as if I was killing off the last of some rare, gorgeous species. Those pouty lips, and flustered cheeks... that pair of pale blue eyes that went perfectly with the light blonde locks that fell to his shoulders and probably tickled his sensitive skin... everything about him from the arch of his back, to the little sounds he made were irresistible; and I had every intention of taking those things away. Everything, from the the gleam in his eyes to the color in his cheeks. I'd adorn his perfect skin with bruises and scars. The only color left on his face will be from his own blood. Then, just like a thief, I'd steal the diamonds from his eyes.

I kissed him, sliding my tongue between his lips. To my surprise, he didn't argue. In fact, he didn't react at all. It was like kissing a dead man who wasn't even cold yet. I smiled. His eyes were mixed with emptiness and fear. Still, I didn't pull out of the kiss. I let my hands intertwine with his hair. Sebastian reached over for the whip. He pulled it off the cart and popped it, letting the sound sink in. Alois's eyes widened with anticipation as the leather whip came down on his ass, leave a red streak.

He jerked out of the kiss and screamed. He lost his balance and fell off the bed. I laughed, grabbing him by his hair, pulling him against the side of the bed.

"Are you trying to escape, Alois?"

Sebastian got up and smacked him again, this time across the chest.

He screamed and squirmed.

"N-No! I swear! I just fell! Cie-"

Sebastian whipped across his stomach causing the boy to nearly sob.

"Do I need to punish you more!?" I yelled over his cries. I pulled him back onto the bed by his hair, laying him across my lap. He was shaking. I wiped his tears away, still smiling.

"Say, 'No, Ciel.'"

He repeated after me.

"No, Ciel." he whimpered.

"Say, 'I love you, Ciel.'"

He hesitated, catching his breath. Sebastian smacked the bed, directly next to his head, causing the whip to pop ferociously in his tear. He flinched and jerked closer to me.

"I love you Ciel!" he sobbed into my chest. "I love you, Ciel! Please stop it, I love you, Ciel!"

I took pity on the poor boy. My thumb ran across his tear stained cheek. I grabbed the key from the bed side table and unlocked his shackles. I rubbed his wrists, and brought his arms in front of him.

"Just because I took away your shackles doesn't mean I won't rip your arms off if you try and resist me."

He stayed quiet. Sebastian put him back in the position he was in. Alois stayed put. I sighed.

"Well? I'm sure you know how to do this!" He looked at me, speechless. How innocent he did look, although all of his purity was gone. I chuckled. "Start sucking." He cringed and pulled my underwear from my waist. My cock was revealed in front of him. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, and flicked his tongue across the tip. I nearly gasped, even though the touch was quick. He licked up my shaft to my tip and toyed with my balls with his rather feminine hands. I pushed his head all the way down on my cock, until I could feel him gagging around my length. I held him there until his face turned red and his nails dug into my hips. I leg go and he pulled off, coughing and desperate for air. I moaned, aching with pleasure.

"Ciel, I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can." I retorted sharply, forcing him back down on me. He had the same reaction. I pulled him up as he gasped for breath.

"Suck me nice and hard, Alois." Tears rolled down his face and he replied, "Yes, Ciel."

His warm mouth enveloped my dick and I could feel his tongue swirl around my length. I groaned, lightly thrusting into his mouth. He used his hands, too; going up and down my cock, and teasing my balls. There was a tingling sensation in my groin. I moaned as I felt myself about to cum. I pushed him off. "Open your mouth."

He obeyed and waited patiently for me to squirt my seed onto his face and in his mouth.

I laid back down, but only for a moment. I was done for today. Sliding my pants back on and buttoning up my shirt, I gave Sebastian my orders for the night.

"Sebastian, clean Alois up and make sure he can't escape from this room. Prepare dinner after you're done. I'll be in my study. Tomorrow, we'll teach Trancy how to be a good little slave."

He bowed. "Yes, My lord." I left the room, walking past a bewildered Hanna as I went to my study. Her eyes locked with mine and she gave an evil hiss. I returned it, my eyes switching to red and glowing maliciously.

"Don't you look at me like that, you cunt. I could torture you instead, but I figured torturing Alois is enough to break you. You're so weak... plus I don't want ever fucking want to touch you." I stomped off, steamed from the encounter.

Tomorrow, poor Alois Trancy would become my little slave boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearest readers of mine! I was surprised to hear that I wasn't the only one who wanted to see a seme Ceil! I'm that that you've all enjoyed it and I'd love to hear more of your reviews and suggestions and even... your Alois x Ciel fantasies! ;) If you would like to talk to me, feel free it hit up my Tumblr page! **

**Thank so much again for you reviews! With that I present to you, chapter 3.  
**

**_Yours truly._  
**

* * *

It had taken Sebastian two whole weeks to tame Alois. I felt bad for the blonde, knowing how much he hated Sebastian. I knew Sebastian would use Claude against him, and I knew that most of what Sebastian had planned would end up forced onto him. Alois's constantly screaming, ranting and crying had verified my thoughts. He finally had seemed to get used to our little system though.

I watched as Alois begged, and squirmed beneath Sebastian's weight. I watched as his "training" went on. His pale skin was flustered, and pink. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, rubbing my hand against my little "problem."

I think I was in more pain that Alois. My cock ached in my pants, nearly begging for attention. Sebastian had Alois on the bed on his hands and knees, forcing him to push himself all the way back on a dildo. The blonde let out a cry and tried to get off of it, but Sebastian only bushed it into him more.

"PLEASE! Take it out! I can't take anymore, Sebastian!... Please, stop!"

Sebastian smiled and bent down to the boys ear. "If it comes out I'll be replacing it with my cock." Alois whined, but didn't disagree. It had too feel better than that hard dildo in his ass.

"Don't loosen him up too much, Sebastian. You know I like them tight." My butler smiled, pulling the dildo out and throwing Alois to the floor, and dragging him to my feet. Sebastian got on his knees next to him, and ran his hand across my bulge. I gasped, my hand quickly going to his to stop him.

"Sebasti-"

"Relax, my lord. It's part of Alois's training." He UN-zipped my pants and pulled then my dick out. It stood at attention, twitching eagerly. Sebastian took Alois's hand and wrapped it around my length. He guided it up and down my shaft. I bit my lip and forced a moan back down my throat.

"Watch closely, Alois. I'll only show you once..." Sebastian licked my cock from my balls to my tip, locking his eyes with mine. _Oh god. Ooohhh god..._

He looked over to Alois, and buried the boys face in my crotch. He followed Sebastian's example flicking his tongue across my tip, earning a small cry from me. Tears were still in the blonde's eyes as Sebastian pushed his head down on my length. This hot mouth engulfed around my cock. Sebastian held him down and then pulled him off suddenly, sending him into a coughing frenzy. He recovered and Alois and Sebastian both began licking me up and down, taking turns sucking the life from me.

By now I was letting out constant moans. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my shirt from over my head and grabbed Alois, taking his sweet face in my hands and kissing his lips, and pushing him back to the bed. I could hear Sebastian chuckling.

"I knew you couldn't take much." He said, running his hands over my sides and kissing my back. "I hope he's been trained well, my lord. I hope he shows you everything I've taught him. He _is _such an eager learner."

Alois blushed, and I got a hot feeling in my groin. He rolled turned to face the bed, still on his hands and knees, and rolled his hips, shaking his ass teasingly at me. I groaned, reaching for him, and pulling him closer. I pressed my cock into him, listening to his erotic little moans. I pounded into him as hard as I could, pulling his arms behind him, making him only use his knees for balance.

"Ciel-" Alois began, but was interrupted by Sebastian's hand slapping him across the face.

"What did I tell you about using his name?"

"My lord! My lord... please give me more."

"What!?" I said in surprise. Did I hear him right? He couldn't have said that...

"More, my lord."

… He did...

I laughed, releasing his arms and letting him collapse onto the bed. I grinded my hips into him earning a yelp of pain... or was it pleasure? I lifted his leg to get a better angle.

Sebastian had disappeared by now and we were alone. I'm sure he could hear our moans from anywhere in the manor.

I leaned down and lightly licked his pouty lips, drawing him into a heated kiss. The smaller blonde let out a whine as I filled him with my seed. I collapsed on top of him. I felt drunk. I couldn't stop kissing, and touching him, even though I felt like my heart might give out. He didn't respond. He just laid there, tears silently streaming from his eyes. I pulled back, finally, with some sort of strange mix of agony and guilt and lust and hate. I brushed the hair from his face and put my clothes back on.

I left the room and left Alois laying there on that bed in silence. I went to my room and took my clothes off again, getting into a bath Sebastian prepared for me. I laid in the hot water forcing myself to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations, readers. I've finally finished chapter 4. I've been having a bit of a writers block. I think things are about to take a crazy trip in this story.** **My brain tends to do that to me when I'm writing stories. It's quite hassling. I'll have my plot all figured out and then my brain take it all in a different direction. Speaking of new directions, I'm planning a new fan fiction which will be a cross over of _D. Gray Man and Black Butler _(Maybe a dash of Trinity Blood). I have a great feeling about it and I hope it becomes a decent success. _It involves a little World War 3, Demons, Shinigami, artificial human beings, exorcisms and Exorcists and War._ BUT, back to this story. Contains gang bang. No direct Alois x Ciel in this one. THE SMUT WILL RETURN once I get over this part of the plot but they roles between Alois and Ciel may switch up a bit. I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please give me a review and tell me if you like it.  
**

**_Yours truly._  
**

**_M.  
_**

* * *

It had been nearly 3 months since I first arrived at Ciel's manor to find him hiding from the rest of the world. The servants he had had in his human life were now slaves for the rest of their lives because they knew his secret... even Sebastian; And now me.

But I wasn't exactly sure how much longer I could go along with his little games. Why had I come here? What was I searching for? When Ciel wasn't fucking me to utter senselessness, I roamed the manor. The same long halls everyday. Nothing changed. Nothing new ever appeared. Sometimes I would stop in front of Ciel's door... sometimes I even went in and grabbed the gun under his pillow... and I hold it to my head, and I slide my finger to the trigger and I hold it there. I hope I find what I'm looking for but sometimes I forget. But ever time the cold metal of the gun is pressed against my temple, I remember again. I'm looking for Ciel Phantomhive.

I pull the gun from my head again and place it under his pillow, turning and walking for the door. Ciel bumps into me as I reach the frame of the door. I gasp in surprise.

"Ciel!" I yell. "I-I've been looking for you.." I lied.

"Have you?" he bumped past me. "What do you need?"

"Not- just never mind. It's not important." I brushed the back of my neck. That was close...

Ciel's expression is frustrated and bitter. I guess that wasn't anything different. His brows are furrowed and his fingers are massaging his temple.

"What's wrong?" I murmured.

He looked up at me. "I'm hosting a party tonight. Very important members of underworld society are going to be there. I'm going to use you as entertainment, and I've ordered Sebastian to gather a few tasteful souls. We'll use them as dinner."

Entertainment... _oh god. _Chills ran down my spine, as it sunk in. He was going to make me do all kinds of un-godly things to me in front of all the fiends of hell, and then he would feast on a bunch of townsfolk.

"Oh..."

"We'll bring you out two times during the night." he began. He walked to his closet and pulled out two different outfits. A pair of tight leather shorts and a male corset and also seemed to serve as a harness. "I want you to wear this, and..." he pulled out a full body leather suit. "this."

My mouth hung open at the vulgar outfits. They were both decorated in chains, and the body suit had a zipper down the back and an open crotch. He threw the suit to me and told me to get dressed.

"The party starts in 3 hours. Take this, it will help." He forced a pill into my mouth and made me swallow it dry. I made a face at the terrible taste and choked it down. I went into my room to change.

The suit was skin tight, I couldn't get it on no matter how hard I tried. I finally called Sebastian in. He laughed, leaving for a moment retrieving a bottle of lube. He stripped all of my clothes off. He held up my arms as he rubbed the slick substance all over my skin. His hands traveled in between my thighs, over my nipples and my ass. I was sure he was trying to make me squirm. I fought the urge to punch him in the jaw. I slid right into the suit afterward. Sebastian zipped up the back and pulled hair out from under it.

"It fits you perfectly, Alois." We sat in front of the vanity. I stared at his reflection as he rested his hands on my shoulders. "No matter what happens tonight... please, don't look at Ciel differently. I know you may already see a different Ciel than what you were used to, but it does get worse. Just remember him like he was before. He's still in there, I promise." He smiled kindly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice sounding very unamused.

"We demons tend to loose control when feeding. I don't believe you've ever seen a demons true form?"

I shook my head, slowly turning to look at the demon. He smirked. "Don't worry. You won't miss anything too delightful. I'll remove you from the room before they all loose their minds."

It made me wonder what he meant. I was quickly distracted by the sudden tingling in my groin. My limp cock began to rise, and throb. I panicked, putting my hand over it. W-What!? I wasn't aroused o-or anything. Sebastian hadn't stimulated me... why was I getting an erection?

Sebastian chuckled again.

"Did you think that pill was to help you relax? Or did you think you would be nothing but a visual show?" My eyes widened.

"Please! Sebastian don't let him do this to me!" I sobbed as I dropped to the floor grabbing his leg begging him to make Ciel stop. I knew he wouldn't, but I begged anyway, hoping I would get lucky. "I can't do this, anymore, Sebastian, please."

He frowned down at me. "As much as Id like to get rid of you, I can't save you, Alois. Only Ciel can." He left the room, leaving me on the floor crying. But... I couldn't help but wonder... what would happen tonight?

Demons were all lined up at a long feast table. 28 seats, full of evil, malicious beings. I peaked out from upstairs. They were all inhumanly handsome, like Sebastian... and Claude... Ciel walked past me, grabbing me by the arm as he went. He debuted at the top of the staircase with me next to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... _you handsome devils, and man-eaters,_ very sorry to have kept you waiting." He let out a charming laugh, and practically dragged me down the stairs. He shoved me forward when we reached the bottom. The demons let out a roar of laughter. I blushed, embarrassed by my public exposure.

"Ugh, Ciel! Is this the meal? I don't think I want to share him!" The demon chuckled darkly, and the rest followed his laughter.

"Of course not! At least, not your meal. There just isn't enough of his soul to go around... but there is enough... of _him_..."

He picked me up, setting me on the middle of the table, and tying my hands behind my back.

The demon closest to me ran a _single finger _across my length and everyone laughed as a bit of cum squirted from me. That _damn pill_ had me cumming at the lightest touch. I wanted to cry from the humiliation.

"Ciel..." I whimpered, giving him a pitiful look. He only chucked, and ignored me.

Sebastian slid in, with a cart full of sex toys and whips. I groaned as the demon kept stroking my cock. I tried to hold in my orgasm. I couldn't come again. Not this soon. And I certainly didn't want to cum at the hand of this demon! It was too humiliating. Some of the demons grabbed various toys from the cart. Others, grabbed whips and tazers. Someone pushed me over, causing me to face plant into the table. Luckily, I had turned my face and only my cheek slammed down on the surface. Someone pulled the zipper down my back exposing my bare skin and another demon dug their long nails into my back, earning a scream from me. They laughed, some moaned. I was completely overwhelmed by everyone.

I felt a vibrator press against my hole briefly before intruding my insides. I gasped as the vibrations shook me with pleasure and embarrassment. I felt hands on my length and balls, milking me for all I was worth. A constant moan radiated from me. Ciel crawled onto the table, very cat like, down to me, taking my head in his hands and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Are you having a good time, Alois? You're the perfect little sex kitten."

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my 'proper' answer.

"Yes... Yes my lord.." I managed to yell out between the popping of whips and my moans and gasps. The vibrators buzz stopped and I felt someone press their warm, huge, shaft into me. I let out a scream of pain. They rammed all the way in, grinding their hips into my ass. Another demon began whispering dirty little things in my ear as he stroked my twitching cock, his touch causing me to jerk with surprise.

Everyone passed me around, taking turns shoving their various parts into me. Everyone finally calmed down, and left me on the table top, laying in my own cum. My brain was fuzzy. I couldn't focus. I started giggling hysterically as I slowly lost my mind. I couldn't piece together what everyone was saying anymore. It all sounded foreign. Sebastian lead a group of people in through the door, and lead them to the room of demons. Were they... human?

They all had their eyes on me. You could tell as their expressions changed, that they quickly regretted coming.

"Dinner has arrived, my lord." Sebastian said, shoving a man that began to back away forward again. Ciel got up, and began circling a small woman in a pearl white dress. He pulled back her chocolate brown hair, and pressed his lips to her neck. He chuckled darkly, looking back up at the room of demons. His eyes flashed to red and his face began to look rather deformed. I squinted at him, but then remember Sebastian's earlier words.

"_We demons tend to loose control when feeding. I don't believe you've ever seen a demons true form?"_

_Oh._ Before I could comprehend a think, Ciel but into the woman's throat, cutting off her gasp. The color drained from her face and her eyes. Her skin quickly went pale. I gasped. Trying to crawl off the table and escape. A blonde demon grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

"Where are you going, pretty boy?!" He pulled my head back. His face was directly next to mine. I gasped in pain. My ass hurt... my entire body hurt. I was too exhausted to fight back. I tried, though. I tried to pry his hands from my hair. He began to lick and suck on my neck. I whined, trying to form words.

"L-let m-me go!"

"But you smell rather delicious... I only want a sample, boy." The stranger pressed his lips to mine. No second sooner, I felt a horrible pain rip through my chest. The demons eyes blacked out and I felt a dark chuckle shake him. I tried to push him away but Sebastian stepped in promptly pulling me back, and kicking the demon back in the chair.

"I'll give you one warning!" he growled. "Do not touch my masters slave or I'll have you in shreds within minutes!"

The demon laughed. "Sebastian! I thought you were a mere servant. You should address your guests more politely..."

"You're a fellow demon. I'll do no such thing. Grab one of the other humans, pig." I realized that the demons around us had already joined into the feast. I looked up at Sebastian and gave him a thankful smile before I fainted from exhaustion.

Everything was black.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Salvation

**Introducing my OC Rodrick, Claude's vengeful little brother. I'm finally into plot. _DON'T WORRY if you're not a huge plan for yaoi with plot_, Im not either, but I really wanted to add this part in. There will be frequent smut because this is about to turn into "Earl Trancy's revenge." _A__ND DON'T WORRY, I wont turn Ciel into a fluffy little uke._ This is still be full of hot rough, sex, non-con and bondage. If will calm down eventually... at the very end. Until then, enjoy this. I'm very pleased with the positive reviews! (And I wouldn't mind more reviews!)**

**About the OC: Rodrick is Claude's little brother. While he may appear to be his absolute opposite they are alike in appearance. While Rodrick (Rod) has blonde hair (from the mother I decided to give them) Claude's amber-like eyes and slender body. He's quite the dreamboat. When his brother was driven mad with lust/gluttony and killed by Sebastian Michaelis who was protecting his young master he vowed to avenge him. Claude always talked about Alois before he was driven mad, and Rodrick, although recently acquainted with the boy, shares like adoration for him.  
**

**Without further delay, Chapter 5! Do enjoy and review!  
**

**Yours Truly,  
**

**M.  
**

* * *

I laid on the bed, slowly peaking open my eyes. I felt hands on my body. I quickly jerked away, sitting up. "Oh good. You're awake." It was just Ciel. "Now you can dress yourself." I stared at him in disbelief. Now I could dress myself? I chuckled rather darkly to myself.

"No. No, I can't actually. I guess you should just continue. It's kind of your job. You're the one who wanted to keep me as a slave. You have to take care of slaves." He growled, pulling the tight little shorts all the way up my hips.

"You're so fucking stubborn, so allow me to rephrase. Get dressed and be down stairs ready to entertain or I'll bring the audience to you." He turned to walk away. I grabbed his arms. I tried to sound tough but my eyes quickly betrayed me, filling with tears.

"Ciel, I can't do this anymore. I really cant! Why won't you just forgive me? That's all I wanted. It's all I want." I pulled him to me, pressing my face against his chest. "I'm sorry that Hana, or me, or Claude caused you so much pain. I can't remember who did what anymore, honestly."

He pushed me back onto the bed. I glared at him, and he glared back. "You came here searching for a dead boy. Are you really so surprising that I've changed, Alois? Your pain will atone... for my death."

Tears ran down my cheeks. He walked out. I laid there. I was done. He could bring as many demons as he wanted up here. It wouldn't change a thing. A voice came from the corner of the room. It startled me, causing to me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Aww. Poor Earl Trancy!" said the voice. I turned towards it. "W-who are you!?"

The voice chuckled. "I'm the demon that sampled your soul earlier. Forgive me for that, by the way. It wasn't_ just_ gluttony... I am Rodrick."

The were was the sound of footsteps and he appeared from the shadows into the dim light of the candles. He sat on the bed and pulled my body against his.

"I have a proposition for you, dear Trancy... but I'll tell you a story first."

"A story?" I wondered aloud.

"Mhm. Once upon a time there was a demon _named Claude_." Claude!? He knows about Claude?

"And this demon was my dearest brother. Claude was in contract with a tragic little boy named Alois Trancy. And he loved that boy like I never knew a demon could." His voice was quiet and pace. Almot careful. Even so, a sob ripped through my chest. Memories of Claude through my head. His voice, how he would play with his glasses...

"He never stopped talking about his little prince when he would visit me, his little brother... Until he met another little boy... named Ciel Phantomhive." My cries stopped and a bitterness filled me. "Now, demons are not like human. Humans can go on diets. Humans can turn into vegetarians. Demons only eat one thing... human souls. Oh, how he lusted for Ciel Phantomhive's soul. It kept him awake and tortured him until one day he couldn't take it any longer. The soul drove him to betray his prince. That soul also got him killed." Rodrick brushed a tear from my cheek. "And I miss my big brother very, _very __much_."

"Why are you telling me this? I already know the story. What's your proposition?"

"When I saw you tonight I could hardly believe it was you- the same soul Claude always spoke of. He always smelled like you, too. I had to sample your soul to see your cinematic record for myself, the smell wasn't enough to get me to believe... but of course... I had to go about it in a matter that would don't bring up too much suspicion. And since it was an demonic orgy or 'dinner party', what ever the kid is calling it, I couldn't just ask for a peak. I apologize for my dis-"

"Cinematic what?"

He smiled. "We'll get to that later. First, my proposition... We both want revenge... deep down inside of you, you've managed to confused yourself. Y-"

"I'm not confused." I growled.

"No, no, no..." he cooed running his fingers through my hair. "Listen to me, Alois. You loved Ciel. He was your best friend, and I understand that but you can't deny that he's hurt you, and you want to hurt him back. That malice is inside of you. He's so very wishy-washy. He _loves you_ and he _hates you_. He uses you for fun but he _needs_ you. We can use this against him!"

Against him? "What do you mean?"

Rodrick smiled. "Enter a contract... with me. I won't sway so easily at slightest little taste of a soul... I won't betray you."

"You want my soul? Is that what you want?"

"No, this isn't any typical contract. If you're a demon no one can have your soul, not even me."

"A... a demon?"

Rodrick smiled, an evil little glimmer in his eyes.

"Here's the plan. We're going to enter a contract. Then go into Ciel's room and get his gun. Shoot yourself in the head. Don't worry though, I'll have your soul before you die. I'll mold you into a demon. Ciel will deal with funeral arrangements, etc, and once your body is in the ground, after they bury you, I'll remold your body as needed for us to take our revenge. Then we can start..."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding!? How will getting back in my body ever work! I'm blowing my brains out remember?!"

"You'll be a demon! It will heal!" he groaned.

We glared at each other for a moment before laughing. I gave him a careful look. "This contract... it will last forever, right? Since there is nothing for you to ever gain... like my soul... how will that work?"

"I'm fine with it if you are. Demons live forever. I've been alone for so long. It will be nice to have a companion at last." He gave a small grin. He really did look like Claude. His hair was blonde, but they had the same eyes, and the smile. Claude didn't smile often, but when he did it would thrill me.

"Okay. Let's make the contract. Were will our brand of contract be?" He stuck out his tongue.

"The same place my brothers was." I blushed. That meant we had to... we had to kiss! It was the only way to get it on there. Like Sebastian had to embed their brand into Ciel's eye... Rodrick had to go over Claude's brand... which so happened to be.. on my tongue.

"Is there... any other way to... do this?" I muttered.

"Id have to take your tongue out."

"_Oh." _I moped. "Alright. Let's just get this done."

I straddled his hips. One of his hands rested on the back of my neck. I avoided eye contact, trying to make things as less awkward as possible. He nudged his nose against me trying to get me to open up to him. He pressed his lips to mine, sliding his tongue between my lips. My tongue started to burn as his touched mine. I clutched his arm, bearing with the pain. I looked up at his face. His eyes were glowing that pinkish red. My burning in m mouth got more intense. I started to sweat.

'Don't pull away' I thought to myself. He wrapped his other arm around me, groaning uncomfortably. I guess he was burning too. He finally pulled back. We both gasped for air.

"Let me see it." I opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue. He smiled to himself and nodded.

"It looks nice..." there a was a moment of absolute silence, despite the sound of the party downstairs.

It was time for step 2. Suicide.

He sighed. "Well. The faster we get this done the quicker we get revenge." He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me walk to Ciel's room. We walked down the hall, which seemed to be longer than I remember. He sat me on Ciel's bed, pulling the gun from under the pillow.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked looking at me. "You choose since it's your body. Do you want me to kill you or do you want to do it?"

I contemplated it all. If I did it all he would have to do is focus on taking my soul. I honestly didn't think I could though...

"Can you get my soul and shoot me all at once?"

Rodrick chuckled. "I don't guess you know much about the capabilities of demons."

He took the gun and waited for me to get comfortable. "Will this hurt?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe. Not for long though. No longer than half a second."

I looked up at him. "Promise?"

The corners of his lips curled up. "I promise, Alois."

Rodrick's POV

Alois Trancy stared up at me with those... almost aqua eyes. I pulled the trigger of the gun sending his blood and chucks of flesh across the room. His body fell against Ciel Phantomhive's bed. I positioned the gun into his hand and escaped with the ring that rested upon his slender finger. The soul of Alois Trancy would forever reside inside this ring until I could mold his body again, better than it once was.

Born into the depths of hell, he would rise again. For revenge. I kissed the gem of the ring and disappeared as the door fell open behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so happy this story is getting such a good response! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review! I get SO, SO, SO EXCITED when I get the e-mail that someone has followed, or reviewed.** **So again, thank you so much for the nice replies and I hope to get many, many more. If you have any questions about my OC, Rodrick, just send me a message and I will answer them to the best of my ability. **_

_**Introducing new-born Alois and his sadly helpless self. He won't be a baby for too long.  
**_

_**Enjoy and review!  
**_

_**I apologize in advance for any silly, confusing typos, I was too excited to write this. **_

_**Yours truly,  
**_

_**M.  
**_

* * *

I was filled with an absolutely warm feeling. It was almost thrilling. I fondled Alois Trancy's ring, his soul, through my fingers, singing a soft lullaby to us both. His funeral was tonight, in the London cemetery. I assume the other demons wouldn't be there. I would though. I changed out of my hellish attire, peeling the skin tight leather off my body. I exchanged them for a nice suit and red bow-tie. I slid on the shiny dress shoes and slipped on Alois's ring onto my finger. I took my hair into my hands, combing through it with my fingers. I sighed.

"Time for a air cut I guess." I brought a pair of scissors to the blonde locks. A stirring anxiety filled me suddenly. I smiled kindly at the little force.

"Alright, calm down, Alois. I wont cut it." I put the scissors down, stroking the gem of the ring.

Bless him...

It was a strange feeling he gave me. When I wore the ring it was like he was inside of me. Gently stirring as if he were only sleeping. A weird thought ran through my brain. Was this... what it was like to be pregnant? I paused, thinking, then quickly dismissing it, laughing until tears came to my eyes. Pregnant. No, I wasn't quite pregnant, but it was definitely a decent metaphor. For a second time Alois would be born. This time at my own hand, as a demon.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 5:00pm in London. I got up and stood in front of the full body mirror, flipping my hair over my shoulder and sliding on my coat before snapping my fingers. At that moment the mirror turned to a swirling, glowing violet portal. I stepped through, into a London alley. I walked down the streets, through the crowds of mortal humans. I quickly caught the scent of other demons; Sebastian, and Ciel. I coughed to keep myself from making a face of complete discuss. I followed the smell to the Cemetery. Ciel was on the ground, sobbing, clawing up handfuls of mud. Sebastian only watched, but finally leaned down to comfort him.

I could feel Alois's pain. His screams echoing through me. I clutched my chest, trying to quiet the frantic soul.

'Hush, Alois!' I grumbled to myself before getting into hearing range of Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel looked up as he noticed me. I bowed, hiding a grin.

"My lord, I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I was going to send flowers, but I decided to bring them myself."

I pulled a bouquet of blue flowers, Alois's favorite, from my coat. Sebastian took them and held them in silence. Ciel looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. I smiled.

"Merely saying goodbye to the dear boy. May he _forever_ rest in peace."

They lowered Alois's coffin into the grave. We stood there for a while. Hours. We stood there until it began to rain. Sebastian gathered his puffy eyed master, carrying him off bridal style. Quiet words slid off the lips of the grieving little devil.

"I did this. I did this... I did this to him!" The words almost haunting, were like slithers of glass cutting through this flesh of Alois Trancy's heart. The rage boiled inside of him; inside of me. How wonderful... Ciel has come to his senses... and now Alois would come to his. A hurt little boy, to an immaculate demon. Sebastian disappeared in the distance. By now, there wasn't a sound through out London except the drunk blabber of sinners in bars and whores beneath street lamps.

I keeled over the disturbed dirty under which Alois Trancy's body laid.

"Now... wake up Alois." I took the ring from my finger and pushed it into the dirt. Deeper and deeper, my arm sinking into the mud. I felt the earth get hotter and hotter as I reached his body. 80, 90, 99, 100, 180, 200, it only got hotter. I pushed my other hand through the mud until I could feel the surface of the coffin. I pushed through it, and felt his body, hot as flame, melting under my touch. I closed my eyes, visualizing the art I was molding. Age, without the years, height without the growth spurt, strength without the sweat. I pulled my hands out of the dirt.

There wasn't a sound, or stir or presence. "WAKE UP!" I finally yelled. I began to panic. Since I wasn't wearing the ring, I could no longer feel him. I plunged my arms back into the mud, searching for him. The earth had cooled. I grabbed what felt like his arm. I pulled with all my might. Yes, that had to be him. His fingers curled around my arm.

"Come on... come on..." I growled to myself. The surface of the ground began to shift. Fingers came out of the mud. Those long, slender fingers reaching out for anyone. I put my fingers in the spaces between his. I stood, pulling him the rest of the way. There was a layer of slime encompassing him. He clawed at it as it suffocated him. I dug my nails into it and ripped it off of him. He gasped, coughing and hacking up mud. I patted his back, smiling down at him. He was taller now, he had more muscle, too. He would be invincible with demonic speed. The natural visual appeal demons had, plus his own looks... enough to make the queen beg.

Profanities spewed from the new-born's mouth. I wiped the mud from his face, his skin still warm. He peaked open his eyes, body arching as he gasped for air. His eyes were completely black.

"Shhh! You're okay! Calm down..." He clutched my arms before his eyes rolled the the back of his head and he entered a deep sleep. He was absolutely soaked in mud. I sighed, dreading having to give us both a bath. I picked him up, snapping up another portal. Stepping into it, appearing back into my cozy little corner of hell. Alois didn't stir. I set him in the bathtub, turning the water on. He still didn't move. I filled a bucket with the icy water and dumped it on his head.

He shot up, and a scream ripped from him. His eyes were still blacked out. He gasped in shock.

"Ciel?! Ciel! Plea-"

"A-Alois!" I grabbed his arms as he swung them around trying to escape me. "You're okay! Ciel isn't here! He's not here anymore!"

Still, the blonde shook and splashed, taking blind swipes at me.

"Please, Ciel!" he screamed "don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me, Ciel, I can't take it!"

Was that it? He thought I was Ciel... he thought I was here to hurt him... I let go of his arms, backing away slowly. He calmed down, the crashing water settling in the tub.

"Alois..." I said softly. "... I won't hurt you."

He blinked, confused.

"It's me... Rodrick..."

I reached out for his mud stained cheek, caressing it softly.

It would take a moment for the memory of his soul to catch up with the memory of his actual brain. Considering that half of them were blown to bits, it may take longer than I hoped."

"R-Rod..rick? W-where are you? I can't see..." he sobbed quietly.

He reached out for me pulling me closer and closer to him. I finally just crawled into the tub with him.

"That's normal. They should be better in the morning. Your new eyes have to develop..." I said sweetly. I pulled him into my lap, pulling his hair out of his face.

"New eyes?"

I poured more water onto us both, shielding his eyes from the dirty water running down his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, the new eyes you'll see the world through. I made them just for you."

I combed the mud out of his hair. I pulled his shirt over his head. Scars and bruises decorated his back like a pale, hide canvas. I brushed my fingers over them. He reached back for my hand, taking it in his coiling his long, slender fingers in mine. We sat in silence for the longest time; Him just holding my hand. He did it almost carefully, as if he were scared I'd abuse him too... hold him against his will, rape him everyday... no. I would never be Ciel Phantomhive, or Sebastian... Michaelis. Just thinking that name made me bitter. I reached for the buckle of his pants, trying to take them off of him.

He grabbed my hands quickly shoving them away.

"N-no! Don't... I'll do it..."

He really was terrified. I sighed. I guess it would take a while for him to be comfortable around me. I moved my arms away from him, letting him slide the muddy pants off. He tossed them out of the tub. Settling on the opposite side of the tub he only stared at space where he thought I may be.

"Close your eyes." he grumbled. "Close them or get out."

"Alright, they're closed."

"How do I _know_ they're closed?"

I reached over to him and grabbed his hands, placing them over my closed eyes.

"_See_? Those are my eye lids. My eyes are closed... let me wash you."

I blindly reached for the rag and dip it down into the water. I ran it across his skin, scrubbing off the mud, with his hands still over my lids. It took me 2 hours to finish cleaning him. He finally let me open my eyes to get him a towel. I wrapped it around him, promising not to look at his bare body. I lead him to my bed and let him lay down. He fell asleep almost in contact with the soft bed. I wrapped the blankets around him to keep him warm while I finished washing the mud off of myself in silence trying to think of everything I had to do to get Alois settled in.

Hell was sort of organized the way government systems in the human realm were. The were ranks of demons. Sebastian happened to be Lucifer's right hand man. Sebastian was in full control of the lower ranking demons. Like the humans had military, we did too. The army of demons sent to earth to wreck havoc on the human realm was a big deal here. Sebastian could dispatch them where ever he pleased.

All demons were to be accounted for in hell. A sort of census was put into action. There were over 130 million demons here. I was only 1 of that 130 million. Demons weren't necessarily supposed to turn humans into demons... _Who knows_ what would happen if Lord Lucifer found out? I scrubbed the last bit of mud off my body and laid down next to Alois, who was back into his deathly still and silent sleep.

_**He would just have to be my little secret.**_

* * *

_**Review and follow for incoming updates!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty. Chapter 7! I'm going more into Rodrick's character and Hell's structure. I was going to get rather poltical, but I am so sick of politics that it hurts. So here you go, my dears! I hope you enjoy miserable Ciel, and nostalgic Rodrick. Things are picking up. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 3**

****  
_**Yours truly. **_

_**M.**_

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive had been curled up on this bed for days. When encouraged to get out of bed and to get some sun, or something to eat he quietly refused... almost politely refused, shooing his servants away. Ciel was usually assertive, letting what he wanted be known, but now... What he truly wanted was lost. Something once lost will never return. Only in Ciel's madness, only in his dreams would he ever get to see Alois again and even there his own actions haunted him.

He knew he did this to Alois. It was intentional, but not on purpose, if that made any sense at all. He wanted Alois to feel his pain and his fury, yes, but in reality he was overwhelmed by Alois's reappearance. Maybe making him his slave was his way of forcing him to stay.

Often, when the drowsy demon fell asleep he was quickly startled awake by the sound- the memory of Alois's screams. Quick flashes of the boys pale blonde locks and tender skin zipped through his brain, the boys pleads for mercy echoing through the empty caverns of his head.

Tears rolled from Ciel's eyes although he was asleep. Sebastian wiped them from his cheeks patting his shoulder lightly. He hated seeing the boy cry. Sebastian, having looked over him all these years, (and for the rest of the eternity to come) had grown attached to Ciel. Sebastian would guard him until his true death; even after his limbs have been ripped away from him he would fight for Ciel. Even so, even he couldn't deny that his young lord had been especially cruel.

Ciel jumped at his butlers touch, jolting awake. Sebastian stepped back, appalled not at Ciel's jumpiness, but by the scolding he _didn't_ receive for waking him up so suddenly. He only stared up at him while wiping the wet streams from his face. Sebastian sat on the bed, grabbing his young masters arms and pulling him into his own. He was silent for a moment, starring down at Ciel who spoke after a few, very long minutes of quietness.

"Will you kill me too... Sebastian?"

Sebastian only shook his head despite the fact Ciel wasn't looking.

"Sebastian, I _want _to be dead too. I want to be with hi-"

"You _can't _Ciel! You_ just_ can't. Alois Trancy is dead and gone and_ rotting. _ Accept that! He's in peace and that's something you could have never given him. I could kill you a million times if you wanted, my lord... but you'll _never be dead_."

Ciel sobbed, grasping and pulling at his hair, covering his ears.

"PLEASE SEBASTIAN, YOU HAVE TO TRY! I can hear him! I can still hear him begging me not to hurt him. I did though, every day! I can't take it... I can't take this!"

A growl ripped from the bigger demons chest. He shoved Ciel onto the bed, sliding his head under the pillow for his gun. He pointed it right at Ciel's face. He stared down it's barrel and looked back up at Sebastian as he slid his mouth around it.

"Do it..." he mumbled around the gun.

It seemed like Sebastian's finger wouldn't budge. He sighed tossing the gun aside, and heading for the door.

"My most sincere apologizes, my lord."

"_Wait!_ Sebastian, please!" he pleaded. "NO! FINISH THIS!" he heard the boy screech, followed by_ several _gun shots. Ciel's screams never stopped. Sebastian almost turned to run to his aid, but stopped himself as he remembered that Ciel Phantomhive was a deathless boy, and deathless he would forever be.

_Rodrick's POV: _

Hell wasn't_ that _bad. We were civil, for a society of the damned. Our skies were gray and it was as hot as the rumors say but it _wasn't that bad_. It looked much like earth but more... dark. As soon as you stepped out of the door you could feel the evil radiate. It wasn't scary though. It was almost comforting. The faint screams from our boiling great lakes were a reminder of what we demons went through. We were all damned souls, but we were stubborn, determined to fight back despite the fact that our Gods, the Gods we never believed in, honestly had _forsaken us_.

To become a demon you had to go through the Lake of fire yourself. At least _1000_ years in there, burning, being tortured... eaten alive and then spit right back out as if you weren't good enough. I knew all too well of this method of creating a demon. The soul becomes so hate filled that he morphs himself into a demon- that's when you're accepted among the ranks. There were few acceptions for the 1000 year policy, but Claude found a way around... why couldn't I?

There are 9 circles of hell. Depending on what circle you were condemned to decided your fate as an immortal demon. The first circle was for unclean, nonbelievers or pagans The second was for the lustful. Those will unsatisfiable sexual appetites belonged here. In the third circle, there was the gluttons scum of the earth, those with the lack of self control to stop from indulging in sustenance. The fourth was for the Greedy, the fifth was for the furious, unforgiving ones, the sixths for the heretics, and the seventh for the violent, and the eighth for the frauds and phonies and finally the ninth circle of hell the treacherous betrayers of God.

My goal was to come clean to Lord Lucifer, and request that Alois be allowed to remain a demon along side me, without the 1000 year policy being put into action and having him taken away, or worse, eliminated.

My brother turned me into a demon. In exchange for the kindness Lucifer paid Claude by letting him skip his 1000 year sentence, I had to suffer my serving a full 1000 years in the "Great Lakes."

My brother died before I did. Claude was beat and murdered by _"holy men"_ because he had the _"devils eyes."_All of my family had those golden eyes. My mother had them, my brother had them, and I had never met my father, but I heard he had them too. I can remember it as clear as crystal water.

I was a sick boy. The doctor said I had "bad blood." It was practically poison. Can you imagine it? It wasn't a limb your could just cut off. My body even betrayed me. It got worse and worse until I couldn't walk. I sat in a chair by the window of our house. I sat there everyday, until Claude would put me in bed. The same thing happened everyday. Kids in the street would kick rocks and play hopscotch in from of our house. The same little girl would look up at my bedroom window everyday and wave. _Everyday._

Except that one day, where the events finally changed. It was the same group of kids, kicking rocks when a group of men walked up to them. A bald man in a black robe bent down the to little girl. I couldn't hear what he said. She cautiously nodded, looking up at me and back at the man. He held out what seemed the be a piece of candy and patted her head. She looked back at me, and swiftly ran away. Claude walked out confronted the man asking why he was here. Everything seemed fine until one man pulled a long rod from his robe and struck him across the face. I could remember screaming his name as he fell to the ground. I tried to stand, collapsing to the floor. I pulled myself up to the window sill.

My mother rushed in, slamming the bedroom door behind her. She took my face in her hands trying to shush me.

"Hush, Rodrick! Claude will be fine! Your brothers going to be okay!"

"MOM, WE_ CAN'T_ LEAVE HIM OUT THERE!" I protested as he lifted me back into my chair.

"CLAUDE GET UP! GET UP! PLEASE CLAUDE!" I screamed as loud as I could out the window.

He stumbled up, flinging himself towards the men. His feeble attempt was in vain as they pushed him down to his knees, holding his arms behind him. His busted and bruised face looked up to me.

It got silent in our tiny little village.

"For your sins against the Lord our savior, we condemn you, Claude Faustus. Your sins against the church are unforgivable. "

I could hear his calm voice, vaguely reply.

"Thou shalt not kill." He said.

The men continued and so did Claude.

"With this being said, -"

"Thou shalt not lie."

"You must atone with your life-"

"Thou shalt not steal."

"and with the life your your family."

"Thou shalt not want."

"We hold you guilty of holding contract... _with a demon._"

"... thou shalt not..." there was a pause as Claude's head was jerked back. "Thou shalt not... _worship false Gods._ "

NO! Claude wouldn't make a contract with a demon! He was good! He was a good brother! He was a good man, _why_ would he need a demon!?

Claude wore a rather peaceful grin. I remember my fear as they slid the blade of their dagger through my brothers throat.

"CLAUUUDE!" I screeched in terror, my body shaking violently. He fell to the ground, coughing up his own blood and grasping at his cut throat, writhing in the dirt like a clipped rose. My mother began to barricade the door frantically as the men ran inside. The woman tried to push the bookcase against the door but was thrown back as the door flew open. They were swift, holding her down as she reached out to me, both of us helpless. They slit her throat too. Tears ran from my eyes as they came for me. I wouldn't dare scream though. No, not for these _bastards_. Murders! S_inning in the name of their God!_ I sat still, willingly tilting my head back. They stood before me, shocked at my silence.

The holy man grabbed my by my hair, pulling me from my chair. I grunted, but didn't whine.

"Those legs of yours, boy..."

"What about 'em?" I growled.

He let me fall onto the ground. I struggled to sit back up.

"You know why you're _always sick,_ boy?!" The man to the left knocked me upside the head with the rod he beat Claude with. Blood ran down the side of my face.

_**"Because there ain't no rest for the wicked, demon boy."**_

* * *

_****_**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Happy Belated Halloween. This would have been posted ON Halloween had I not been watching Supernatural... and having feels. Here is the rest of Rodrick's backstory, some drama and fluff. There will be more AloisxRodrick fluff, scenes with Ciel and Sebastian and Lucifer but right now I'm focusing on Rodrick and Alois's relationship. There will be a few more chapters in Rodricks POV and in Alois before I get back to Sebasatian and Ciel just to develop some time. And speaking of time, I have a question: to get this... time.. should I skip a few months and get into deeper aspects of Rodrick and Alois's relationship or go through a slower process and go through Rodrick having to slowly gain Alois's trust before... "things" *wink, wink* happen? Review and let me know! And sorry for typos. I think one thing, and type another. -.-'_**

**_Yours truly,  
_**

**_ M.  
_**

* * *

I was held at the Vatican for research and exorcism. I was more of some kind of science project. Maybe their prayers had quit working and now they turned to science to save them. Maybe these demons never existed anyway. They used me to see which methods were more effective. They tried drugs, electric shock, shocking my system by holding me under ice water, torture even... but these made up demons were resistant.

These demons were, to me, imaginary until my 6th month at the Vatican.

~o0o~

I laid on the bed, sore and hardly able to keep an eye open. There was a knock and someone entered. Another doctor or holy man, I presumed. There was the sound of a metal chair scraping against the cement floor. I didn't bother turning. I pretended to be asleep. The doctor was awfully close to me. It was strange. He hadn't spoken, or tried "waking" me up yet. He just sat there is silence. I finally felt a hand onto my side. It was a rather comforting touch.

"Rodrick..." A heart breakingly familiar voice spoke out. "Rodrick, are you awake?"

I shook my head._ No._.. no it was all a delusion. A _cruel_ delusion. It was the drugs, it was the demons...

"Come on, wake up. It's your big brother..." Sobs ripped through my chest.

"You're dead! This is impossible!" I cried, afraid to turn around. It wasn't a matter of what if he really was there, but a matter of if what if he disappeared.

"Shhh! Shh! Rodrick, stop crying. Everything will be fine!" He chucked halfheartedly, clearly tearing up. Was it really him?

"Don't you worry about any of this, Rodrick. By the morning, we'll be able to leave." I felt him kiss my head. "... Just go to sleep." He was suddenly gone.

Was he a ghost? Has he finally come back to haunt me? Or was my brother really... a... _demon?_

The next morning I was awoken by the same comforting voice. "Rodrick, it's time to go." the voice said. It was the voice of my brother. I faced him this time and to my surprise he was actually there. He didn't vanish, and he wasn't a figment of my imagination. I stared up at him for a moment, with tears of relief in my eyes. I didn't say a word to him. I buried my face in his soft black hair as he carried me out into the hall. The usual pearl white, pristine yet haunting halls where stained with red. I never forgot that sight. All the priests, all the doctors all the nurses... everyone that held me down while they hurt me... they were all dead. I smiled at this thought, red quickly becoming my favorite color.

"The entire building... are they all dead, right?" He only smiled. I took that as a yes.

"Where are we going, Claude?" I mumbled. He stopped as we walked out the door of the Vatican.

"The only place boys like us can go, Rodrick. We're going to hell." He malicious look in his eyes was nearly thrilling as he snapped two single fingers the scene behind him morphed into our new home. Hell. It's blazing fires were warm and welcoming looking back at the cold rooms of the Vatican. I didn't let go of Claude, or even open my eyes. I listened to the tapping of his boots on the road. There was the sound of a door creaking open and the atmosphere changed. It was almost like a welcoming party.

"My lord?" Claude called out. I opened my eyes, taking in the sight of the house, no, mansion were were standing in. There was a poof of black smoke and a tall, slender, handsome man appeared, walking smoothly through the door way he opened his arms as he walked towards us.

"Claude! You're back! I suspect all went well?"

"Yes... Lord Lucifer."

My eyes widened. Lu-Lucifer? This man was the devil!? His shoulder length black hair framed his perfectly sculpted, pale features like the expensive frame of an ancient painting. His board shoulders gave him a masculine touch, although he was very _pretty and handsome_ all at once.

He smiled at me. "Is this your kid brother?"

"Yes, his name is Rodrick." The devil pinched my cheek rather kindly, greeting me.

"Ahh, Rodrick..." he looked back up at Claude. "Cute kid."

Claude bent down to sit me on a chair but Lucifer quickly stopped him.

"Claude! Don't just set him down, he's probably starving! Let's give the boy a feast." Lucifer took me from Claude, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me into a large dining room where a "feast" appeared to already be laid out. He sat down with me in his lap. Claude seemed strangely comfortable letting Satan hold his little brother. I looked at him cautiously.

"It's okay" me mouthed to me from across the table. Lucifer chuckled.

"Now let's get into it." Lucifer clapped his hands together cheerfully. "This is going to be rather unpleasant for you, Rodrick, but it's something that has to be discussed. A few rules had to be broken for you to come here to stay with your brother. " He cut off a piece of roast and brought it to my lips. I took it in my mouth, savoring the flavor unlike nothing I ever tasted. A smile yanked at the corner of my mouth. It was so amazing... Lucifer smiled kindly.

"Here in hell, in order to become a demon, you have to serve 1000 years in our little inferno, for multiple reasons. It helps build the demons character; the malicious intentions. Your brother, though..." He looks over to Claude with a smirk. "had the nerve to escape. Not just the nerve but the strength! So I let him be a rare exception... but only to save you. And that... is our dilemma. "

There was a silence. Claude finally spoke, moving closer to us and taking my hand in his. "Lord Lucifer, please... I'll serve 2000 years as long as he doesn't have to go through... that." His eyes were very weary as he spoke. My brother's expression was pleading.

"Please at least let him live happily here!" He finally cried out.

Lucifer shook his head rather sadly. "If I make the rules, even I have to follow them, Claude, I can't just make exc-"

"BUT YOU DID. You made an exception for me! Make one for my brother, please! Please, he's all I got, my lord, please!" Claude was sobbing, starring into Lucifer's eyes.

I sighed, finally stepping in. "Claude, we're lucky he made an exception once. Just be thankful... it's just... 1000 years. Time flies, right?"

"Not in that pit, Rodrick." Claude hissed, interjecting my attempt to settle him.

"I love you, and thank you for saving me, but if there's something I can do to pay back... Lord Lucifer, it's to just obey."

He stared at me in disbelief.

"You see, Claude? He's even getting used to calling me 'lord'. This is good for everyone! I like your little brother. Here-" Lucifer slid out from under me and motioned Claude out of the room.

"Eat everything you want, I'm going to talk to your brother."

I nodded and began to poke at the food, stuffing a little of everything to fill my empty stomach. I could vaguely here Claude yelling through the manor. I shook my head. He was going to get in trouble. There was a roar, and a crash that made me jump. I was tempted to get up and see if they were okay, but quickly remembers that I didn't know this place. Claude made his way down the stairs with Lucifer not far behind. There was a bash across my brothers face, that seemed to appear worse and worse the closer he got. He keeled at my feet.

"... Okay... 1000 years... I'll be waiting here for you so you better be there as soon as your time is up." Claude whimpered, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me up into his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

~o0o~

We stood on a ledge over looking the "pit" they had told me about. Tormented screeches rang from it. It was more like a lake. Souls jumped from it only to be grabbed up by demons again. One day I would be one of those demons. That's what I had to look forward to as I stood over the cliff that overlooked this lake of fire. Claude kissed my forehead, and Lucifer put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you soon." I said strongly, pushing out all traces of fear in my voice. He let me fall back into the flames, a loving smile spreading across his face. There was the sound of a cracking whip as the flames whipped up to coil around me. That was the last I saw of Claude before I went into the depths of hell for 1000 years.

~o0o~

That was the past. It played like a beautiful cinema in my head. I smiled to myself. I was now on a similar quest. Save Alois. He had been with me in hell for a few weeks now and was getting comfortable. I reached out knocking on Lucifer's door. To my surprise, it fell open before my fist could reach it. I peaked in before I let myself in, walking into the warm manor. I could feel Lord Lucifer's presence, but he was no where to be seen. There was finally a welcoming chuckle.

"Rodrick, I haven't seen you in decades! Have you missed me?"

"More than anything, my lord." I smiled nervously.

"So why the sudden visit?"

I cleared my throat. "I just wanted to talk I said casually."

Lucifer nodded, leading me towards the large chamber of his manor where he kept his library. I followed, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. The room was large and circular with a dome like roof. The walls were all book shelves, packed full of books I had never even heard of. Most of them were ironically religious. All kinds of different religious rule books and lore stacked the shelves.

He plopped down into his chair and spun in a single circle before settling still, facing me.

"Start talking."

I sighed. "Alright... so hypothetically speaking, what would you do if one demon created another?"

He sat for a moment, thinking before answering. "Well, they would have to be punished." He replied simply. "Rules are rules."

"What if were your right hand man?" I quickly interjected?

"Sebastian?... He had no choice but to create Ciel."

"Sure he had a choice. He chose to create him. That's a clear choice!"

"Are you implying that you want me to harm Sebastian?! He had to do that, it was against the contract to let Ciel die."

"What would you do if it were me?" I asked with a curious tone to not raise suspicion. He still gave me a bad look.

"I'd have to punish you, too. No exceptions."

He glared at me from across the table.

"That's what you always said, and what you always say." I murmured. Lucifer grinned, getting up and coming behind, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Alright. Let's say that you really did break our little sacred rule. " Be began. I was filled with a strange feeling of panic. My contract mark started to burn. This was crazy... I didn't think it would still be active after he was a demon... Alois was in trouble. I couldn't just hop up though... then Lucifer would know.

"If you broke my rule, I'd_ kill _your little creation and make you watch... then I'd throw you back in the pit... or …_maybe_ I'll throw this_ Alois Trancy guy in with you._"

My eyes widened with terror I stood up pushing Lucifer aside.

"Alois!" I screamed as I dashed for the door. Lucifer, so very strategically, beat me to it shoving me back in time for the doors to open themselves and Alois was thrown in by two large, scowling demons. He screamed out my name as he was flung to the floor. He reached out for me and I reached for him too, but Lucifer quickly smashed his fingers with his foot. He squealed in pain.

I winced at the crushing sound of the bones in his hand. Sure they would heal quickly, but it was more than that. Lucifer sighed, frustrated.

"After all I did for you and your brother, Rodrick, and this is how I get repaid?"

Alois kept his eyes on me. He was still wrapped in only a blanket, as had been sleeping when they came after him.

"But I must admit..." Lucifer laughed, picking up Alois by the hair. "You did a good job... I can tell you've modified him. I never thought you'd be into younger boys, though!"

I hissed aloud at Lucifer. "PUT HIM DOWN." I roared louder than I intended. Lucifer looked at me in shock. He dropped Alois, and snatched me up by the throat. I choked, grasping desperately at his hands.

Alois sobbed louder begging Lucifer to stop.

"Don't you get a fucking attitude with me, you little bitch. I'm the reason your precious brother didn't rot in here for a 1000 years! I'm the reason you're not dead and in there still! I'd be having a little more respect, and begging a little more, don't you think?"

I scoffed weakly. "I'd like to see you beg."

Lucifer glared at me for a long moment before he smiled sadistically and dropped me. He pranced over to Alois and grabbed his neck, preparing to twist it off of him like a cheap doll.

"N-no, please!" He begged, grabbing Lucifer's hands.

Panic and rage filled me to the brim. My heart raced as I felt my body heat up. In the flash of an eye, I stood in front of Alois and Lucifer, grabbing the ancient demon by his long hair and flinging him across the room. An immaculate achievement, and not because he was the devil himself. Being the oldest, wisest demon alive, he was stronger than us all of course, but to a point of... incredibility. No one could hardly shove him let alone, toss him like a rag.

He crashed into a book shelve, the holy books piling on top of him. He porcelain skin of his face was cracked, quite literally like marble. It healed within the blink of an eye. He looked at me in shock, his lips slightly ajar. He nodded to himself, slowly rising and walking to up to me as I held Alois in my arms.

"It's okay." I cooed, patting his cheek. "I won't let him hurt you. I'll die with you if that's all I can do, Alois."

Lucifer shook his head. "No. No one dies today. I see the reality of this situation." He cleared his throat, lowly dipping his head. "My deepest apologies to you, and you, Alois. I understand the situation. "

I was confused. "The situation?"

He smiled kindly helping Alois up, even though I gave him a dangerous look. He looked ashamed. He grabbed my arm pulling me close and whispering to me, "Your eyes are deep red, the color of passion... it must be nice." he mumbled sadly. "You're free to leave."

I quickly gathered Alois in my arms, leaving the manor without a second glace or goodbye.

"Your eyes are deep red, the color of passion..." What did he mean by that? Why did he let us live? Not that I wasn't eternally thankful.

"it must me nice..." his voice when he spoke was almost hurt. The look in his eyes... shocked to the core. Or maybe it wasn't shock... I wasn't sure anymore.

Alois clung to my arm.

"Rodrick, are you alright?" He said, his voice strained. I offered a kind smile.

"I'm fine. Lets just... lets get home." I opened a quick portal, not having the energy to walk all the way home. The transfer from outside to our shared space was quick and I was quite unprepared as we both collapsed onto the floor.

We laid there for a few moments. Alois finally got up and helped me rise to my feet. I was sort of ashamed. Here I was, suppose to be _protecting Alois_ and plotting _our_ revenge and I let this happen to him... I shook my head at myself.

"Alois..." I whispered, grabbing his arms. He gave me an alarmed expression. "I'm so sorry... that I got you put in that situation, I should have thought about it longer and then done som-"

"It's alright." he said quietly. He was smiling. He wrapped this arms around my neck. "Rodrick, you saved me. Sure, it was for revenge, but you didn't leave me. You could have. You could have gotten revenge on your own, or even killed me along with them but you didn't." He sniffed and wiped away a tear. "Thank you for that. I'm glad that... I hope that we'll be... good friends for a very long time."

I held him closer. Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey... we never agreed on the terms of our contract."

He shifted and looked up at me. "You're right." We were quiet for a moment but then Alois sat up and spoke.

"Alright, then... you'll never betray me... you will always be there for me, to comfort me, and protect me... You will..."

I smiled. He looked so full of thought. "I will always protect you. I'll never lie to you, or betray you. I'll offer you unconditional support and care, and I'll obey your every order. You will never be an option, but my number 1 choice... and my right hand. " He smiled back at me, jumping at my playfully, making us both fall back onto the bed. We laughed and rolled around before finally settling down.

"Thank you so much, Rodrick."

"For what?" I laughed.

"I'm happy. I'm happy now." He giggled consistently to himself before we both relaxed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I feel like I've been gone longer than usual. I'm sorry. I've been struggling in school and what not. I have an assignment due at the end of this month in Biology and it requires a lot of... application. I fucking hate Biology with my very soul. Why do I need to know why plants are green!? Photosynthesis crap. I don't give a shit why plants are green or why the sky is blue. They just are. That's just that. **_

**_ANNYWAYS. _**

**_Here's chapter nine. RODRICKXALOIS SMUT. It's about time. I've kept you waiting long enough. _**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_M._**

* * *

"I'm getting quite tired of the young masters grief." Sebastian said to himself as he peaked into Ciel's room. Not that he didn't understand, but he hadn't gotten a word out of Ciel in a good 3 months. Even when they went out for souls to eat, Ciel wouldn't speak, and they didn't go "out to eat" often. Ciel only crawled out of his room when he absolutely had to and could no longer bare the hunger.

Ciel did in fact still speak though. He'd repeat things he thought he didn't remember; things Alois had said to him before all of this had happened.

"I'll never be afraid of you, Ciel." He murmured as he remembered those words fondly. In the end, Alois was horrified of him and Ciel knew it was his own fault for always being so cold to the blonde.

An idea finally arose in the back of Ciel's mind. Could there be some way to... bring him back? Demons existed. Angels and reapers existed, why couldn't you bring back the dead!? Ciel got up, his dead heart beating rapidly with anticipation. He went to his study where he ripped every book off the shelves and researched resurrection. Even if it took him years to find the answer, even if he had to read through all these books word for word, he would. He _had_ to bring him back...

Meanwhile, Rodrick and Alois were beginning their training to get revenge on Sebastian and Ciel. The training wasn't too intense, for now. It was pretty much them fighting each other off, which often turned rather playful considering the nature of the two demons. One would tackle the other against the wall and playfully nip the others skin. Alois liked that. He liked how he wasn't afraid of Rodrick. He wasn't afraid of the physical contact or even sleeping in the same bed as him. He trusted him and that was what made him happiest.

Rodrick currently had Alois's arm behind his back and was instructing him on what to do if he has someone in that position, or if he himself was in that situation. Before Rodrick could actually finish the instruction, Alois had flipped him beneath him and pinned him to the floor with a grunt. Alois smiled laying his head on Rodrick's chest.

"Can we stop now? I'm exhausted, Rodrick. We've been training for 6 damn hours."

Rodrick sighed, giving in to him. After all, they did have forever to plot their vengeance. Without giving him a definite yes, he picked Alois up and carried him from the spare room they were sparring to the bed room, where he laid him on the bed.

"I'm going to take a bath, alright? "

Alois nodded. "I'll take one after you, then."

Rodrick went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the hot water and slid off his clothes. He got into the tub, hissing to himself as the boiling hot water hit his skin. He relaxed as the flaming water engulfed him entirely. He smiled to himself. This was the first time he had been content after his brothers death. He finally had someone to fill that void in him. He thought to himself quietly as he laid in the hot water.

He felt a hand come out of no where and grace his shoulder. His eyes snapped open to see Alois pulling off his pants and sliding into the bath tub with him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He asked almost in a panic.

Alois blushed, then smiled lightly before stating that Rodrick was taking too long in the bath and didn't want to wait to clean up. It was a sight to behold; Alois, that is. Rodrick couldn't help but stare and the blondes perfectly even pale skin. He kept telling himself not to look down. Alois straddled Rodrick's hips,as he let water from his hands run down his body. Rodrick looked up to him. The blonde looked back at him with a snarky smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Rodrick glared daggers at him now. Was he begging to get fucked? He wanted to pin him against the wall and fuck him senseless; to ravish him completely. But not yet...

Alois grabbed Rodrick's hand and led It up his body, from his hips, across his stomach, to his chest. He seemed anxious. Rodrick's cock began to harden, sending a tingling sensation through his groin. He felt like he was window shopping; like he could look, but not touch. The demon leaned down placing a kiss in Rodrick's lips. It was reassuring. He wrapped another arm around Alois's torso and brought his lips to his. Alois let out a little moan, as he pressed his wet body against his companions.

He pulled back with a gasp, looking into those amber eyes for any reason to mistrust him. Rodrick's eyes looked back, warm and sincere. He smiled, reaching down and grabbing Rodrick's cock in his hand. Rodrick bucked his hips up in pleasure, releasing a little groan.

_Oh, god._ His hand ran up and down his shaft, causing volts of pleasure to shake him.

"Ah! A-Alois..."

Rodrick finally knocked the stopper on the drain of the tub loose, picking Alois up, and carrying him to the bedroom as if his life depended on it. He crawled to the top of the bed and propped himself up against the headboard as Alois straddled him again. He brought two fingers up to Alois's lips, sliding them into his mouth.

"Suck." Rodrick said seductively. Alois swirled his tongue around his long fingers making sure they were nice and slick. As the fingers were pulled from his lips, he was suddenly filled with an eagerness. He climbed off of Rodrick's hips and crawled to the end of the bed, shaking his hips teasingly. Rodrick chuckled, crawling after him, shoving the two fingers into the anxious blonde. Alois moaned and pushed himself back onto his fingers.

"Be patient." Rodrick cooed into his ear. Alois moaned once more in reply. He plunged his fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring him and stretching him out before he replaced his fingers with his cock. Once he decided he was stretched enough, he pulled Alois back onto his length. The heat surrounded him, and almost filled him. He wrapped his arms around Alois's waist, as he bounced him up and down on his cock. Constant moans fell from his lips as he pounded into him.

Alois couldn't get enough. The way he could feel Rodrick's hips grinding against his ass, the way he could hear the pleasure in the way he moaned softly into his ear, the way he tucked his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek and neck as he shoved deeper into him... it drove him mad. Rodrick stopped suddenly, flipping Alois onto the bed so he was on top now. He grabbed his hips, rather roughly and pulled him down onto his throbbing length.

"_Nnn- please, Rodrick! _Right there!" Alois cried out, gasping as Rodrick hit his sweet spot. He rubbed his hand up and down his own length and Rodrick viciously grinded against his prostate. His body tensed as the gave his final thrusts before cumming into him. He collapsed onto Alois. The room was silent, except the heavy panting of them both.

"Alois..." Rodrick said between breaths. "I... I love you." He wondered how silly he sounded to him. "Not the way Ciel said he did. I cherish your company, and every breath you take... and I'm glad that you... I'm glad you're in my life." Rodrick smiled, as he felt Alois's hand trail up his spine.

"I love you, more."

Rodrick brought his lips to Alois's, giving him a warm, sweet kiss.

"Isn't that cute." A voice came from the corner of the room said, startling the two blondes. Rodrick quickly shielded their bodies from the stranger with the blankets. But this intruder was no stranger at all.

"Clam down!" Lucifer chuckled.

A growl ripped through Rodrick's chest.

"How long have you been here!?"

Lucifer stood, moving closer to the pair.

"I only came to apologize to the both of you formally for my little stunt the last time we met." he grabbed Alois's hands in his, and placed a kiss on the back of his hands. "Especially to you. What a horrible way to have to meet your king..."

Rodrick glared daggers at Lucifer.

"Let's take a walk." Rodrick finally said to him, climbing out of the bed. The black body suit that most demons sported appeared on his body after black smoke coiled around him. He flipped his hair off of his shoulders and kissed Alois on the forehead.

"I'll be right back, alright?"

Alois nodded sleepily. Rodrick smiled to himself as he lead Lucifer out the door.

They walked down the road in silence for a moment before Rodrick found the words he wanted to say. "What did you mean... the last time we met?"

Lucifer recalled. _"Your eyes are deep red, the color of passion... it must be nice."_

He sighed uncomfortably.

"Love in hell is... rare, to say the least. But when there is love, it's powerful. You love Alois. I could tell the moment you... threw me across the room. Your eyes glowed this brilliant red, and I knew there was no way I could get away with it if I hurt him. Even so, I couldn't. It's against my morals."

Rodrick laughed . "Morality!? Unspeakable. You're the devil."

"Don't be silly. My morals may be twisted for the most part, but I do have some. I refuse to hurt a demons love interest since it's the one thing that can make this eternal existence mildly sweet... I understand your compassion, and desire... "

"How? Who's your lover, Lucifer?"

The devil scoffed, a sad smile spreading across his face. "My lover? I have many!" He laughed. "But I only have one love."

"Well, then, who is your love?"

Lucifer grimaced as the name rolled off his tongue. "I love... Sebastian Michaelis."

Rodrick could tell that his love wasn't quite mutual. The look on the face was pained, as if he had been stabbed in the chest. Rodrick was shocked. It made sense now- why Sebastian had been chosen to be his right hand man.

"He... he doesn't love you?"

"No. No, he loves that Phantomhive brat. I hate that kid with every fiber in my body. It's jealously, but still..."

How... ironic, really. Lucifer loves Sebastian... Sebastian doesn't love him. Sebastian loves Ciel... Ciel... doesn't love Sebastian. A triangle... However this could potentially play to Rodrick's and Alois's advantage. Rodrick played it out in his head. If he could kill Sebastian, Ciel would be defenseless and Lucifer probably too heartbroken to do anything about it. Then they could kill Ciel without issue if everything went smoothly. He smirked. Lucifer apologized again for his response to Alois and Rodrick and disappeared before Rodrick could witness him fall apart.

~o0o~

Lucifer climbed into his tub and sat in the hot water trying to get his mind off of Sebastian. His mind flashed back to little moments and events in their relationship.

He remembered.

_Lucifer sat stunned as Sebastian sat across the table from his. He... he was leaving. Lucifer wanted to beg him to stay, but humans were entitled to make a contract with any demon they so pleased, not excluding Lucifer's love interest/ best friend. He tried to make an excuse as to why Sebastian absolutely had to stay with him but couldn't come up with a logical defense._

"_Stay! I'll send some other demon! You don't have to go up there, it's no fun there!" He had said, trying to convince him to not leave. Humans, especially ones under the terms of Faustian Bargains, don't leave very long but still, it was going to be years that he'd have to spend away from him. Lucifer stood, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, lovingly, whispering into his ear all the things he'd do to him if only he'd stay._

_Sex was Sebastian's weakness, being a demon of lust. Even if he didn't love Lucifer, he wouldn't miss a chance to fuck him senseless, or to even be fucked. Sebastian gave in to him as Lucifer dragged him into his bed room. Soon, the only thing he could see was flashes of pale, __white skin and black, raven hair. He could hear Sebastian's moans, and lustful growls. He kissed over the bruises he had left on his neck. That feeling... he loved that demon so dearly. _

_Sebastian though... Lucifer was just a... pass time. He did love and serve him loyally... as a servant to a king... but as lovers... Lucifer was a one night stand. That night, although he had promised to stay, he left hell to serve Ciel Phantomhive, whose cruel, cold, indifferent personality he fell for, whose dark blue eyes soon became more precious than the most rare of jewels. _

_Lucifer felt betrayed, and heartbroken of course, but could not bring himself to hate, let alone hold grudge against Sebastian. Although, it would have been easier for him to, he couldn't do it. _

Lucifer slid under the water, trying to shake the memory from his head.

Dammit, Ciel. Damn the Phantomhive name. And while Lucifer only cursed the boy, there were two at work, plotting to drag him to hell.

* * *

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **_

_**Much love.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, we've reached chapter 10! Thank you for all of your kind words and reviews! This month has been really packed and stressful. My birthday is next week and my best friends birthday is today, my school district is dealing with multiple terrorist bomb threats on an almost daily basis and it's throwing everything off because final exams are next week. This chapter is a bit longer and I just wanted it out here so there may be a few typos I just didn't catch.**

**_Someone asked me in a review:_ "I know Ciel looks like he's young since hes a demon but does Alois appearance stay the same too? Aren't they like 136 years older :o just little confused :p other than that i reallly enjoy this."**

**Thank you for your kind words and for reading this! To answer your question, the way I wrote this I wanted them both to look older. In my little word, people turned into demons under the age of 18 age until they're about 25 in human years. As they grow older and older they're looks may mature in appearance When Ciel still aged a bit so he looks fully grown. Alois disappeared for 5 years and then was turned into a demon by Rodrick so he had grown up a bit but he will still going to grow and age a bit as a demon. Also remember that Rodrick sort of modified Alois to make him a little stronger as a demon. You may have caught that part or not. I'm sort of worried that I didn't describe it well enough... hm.. _Counting years of Immortality, Ciel is 6 now, and Alois is 1 at this point and chapter of the story._**

**I was thinking that since this is my 10th chapter and it's sort of marking something new in the plot that some people may have a lot of questions as to where I'm going with this or just random questions in general so you can ask me those on tumblr. Just state that you're talking about this fan fiction so I know what you're talking about.**

**There's... sort of... smut in this chapter. Non-con. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!**

* * *

Sebastian peaked into Ciel's room. He appeared to be asleep. He smiled to himself hoping that maybe he was at peace in his dreams. Lucifer had called him back into hell. For what reason? He didn't know, but he was sure the devil was just lonely. After all, who ever stopped by to say hello Satan? Who ever prayed for the one man who probably needed it more than anyone? Sebastian's butler's suit slowly burnt away as his hellish attire wrapped around his skin. He went into his room and walked up to a wall. He dug his nails into the wallpaper like a lion digging their claws into the flesh of their prey, and ripped it from the wall, revealing a portal to hell. He stepped in and made his way to Lucifer's manor.

Lucifer was of course thrilled to see him. When he knocked on the door, Lucifer opened up immediately, pulling him into a warm hug.

"My Lord," Sebastian cooed to him. "What is the occasion?"

"Nothing. I supposed I'm just bored..." Lucifer replied sort of nervously.

Of course. Sebastian sighed mentally.

Lucifer looked up at Sebastian, and for a moment, fought back angry tears.

He blinked rapidly, shooing the tears away. He wanted him to stay so badly but knew he couldn't make him. Sebastian felt rather sad for a moment. He hated seeing his king cry, even if he knew he was the cause of his pain. He wrapped an arm around him.

"Allow me to entertain you." Sebastian pressed a kiss to Lucifer's lips, sending cold shivers down the devils spine. He pulled his body against him and Lucifer melted into his touch. Their minds were wiped of any worries and thoughts. It was because of this, that Sebastian didn't even sense that Ciel may be doing something rather dangerous.

Ciel chanted it. Oh, the hope the words gave him. "Hoheo taralna rondero tarel. Hoeho taralna rondero tarel." He was kneeled on the floor of his study, candles lit - the whole "satanic" nine yards. It had maybe been a hour now. An hour since Sebastian left and an hour that he'd been chanting.

"Hoheo taralna rondero tarel! Hoheo taralna rondero tarel! Bring me Alois Trancy! Bring him back!"

He sobbed with angry tears falling from his eyes. At that moment he heard sound. Massive sound – furious sound. Not "a sound," but a huge immaculate roar. It sounded as if he had created a rip in time and space and created some kind if hell bound portal – and in a way, that was exactly what he had done.

Right before Ciel's naive eyes, the floor opened up with a blazing, hot light and a silhouette appeared, features unclear because of the blinding white light. Then the ground zipped back up like a purse. Just like that. The light and heat faded and Ciel could see him - Alois, laying on the floor, the tight, black leather fitted tightly around his body, safe and sound asleep. Ciel fell beside him, exhausted. Ciel didn't quite care about anything other than that very moment, because in that moment he had a little slither of hope. He sat back up taking in the sight of Alois Trancy. He had missed him, of course, but something was wrong. His body was different. Slightly more masculine, but still lean and slender. He smelled different, not like a sweet-blooded human. His face was more... immortally perfect. Perfection like that of Sebastian or Hanna. Ciel slowly crawled onto him, straddling his hips and carefully, very quietly, put a hand to his face. He was warm like a human – but he wasn't. Ciel could tell. It made him sad, and angry. He pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered, "I am... so sorry, Alois."

He didn't wake or ever stir. Ciel carefully picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom, and tucked him into bed, pulling his hair from out from under him. (He hated sleeping on his hair.) Ciel knew that the moment he woke up and realized where he was, he'd bolt. He grabbed a pair of cuffs from his draw and cuffed one of his arms to the bed. He knew he would never, ever hear the end of it. He crawled next to him, keeping his distance, knowing that Alois would be overwhelmed and either pissed off or horrified when he woke up.

They both slept all through the night, until Alois let out a vicious scream that scared Ciel so badly that he too screamed.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Ciel quickly unlocked the cuff and held him down. He had to listen to him! He couldn't let him just walk out.

"ALOIS! LISTEN TO ME." he roared, not meaning to sound so harsh and terrifying. "I'm sorry! Shhh! Shhh! Be quiet! I promise I won't hurt you! Listen to me!" He let go of his arms and grabbed his face, giving him the most honest and sincere look he could manage.

"I swear... I won't hurt you again." he whimpered.

"How'd I get here, Ciel? Why am I here? I want to go home! I want to go back to hell, let me go home, please, Ciel..."

Ciel nodded. "I will. Just give me the time of day, alright?"

Alois murmured. "Fine. Hurry up."

Ciel cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry this time. It's been nearly a year since that night..." Ciel stroked his face, but Alois quickly jerked his face out of his hand. "It absolutely killed me to see your brains strewn about the room – and because of me! I've spent this entire year alone, and I've experience the hopelessness I inflicted on you. I really missed yo-"

Alois interjected shoving him off of him. "You just miss burying your cock inside of me, don't you, Ciel?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying, just listen!"

"NO! YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME! All the times I would beg, and you would choke me until I didn't have the breath to form the words. All the times I tried to be gentle, to make you loosen up, the times I tried to care and you never listened, not even once. Not only did you completely betray me, but it wasn't just you! It was Sebastian! It was all those demons at the party – except one."

"One?"

Alois smiled. "Just one. Honestly, do you think I just magically became a demon? There is no magic Ciel. Not even in hell. There's the Devil – charming man, by the way – and there's the flames and that is all. No God, no fairy tales, no magic, just hell!"

Alois's voice became weak. His eyes filled with hot tears. "And lord, it's beautiful. It's a shame... Hell isn't hell at all. This place is hell – you're hell, Ciel. You're the Devil, but you're far from being the king. I swear... I'll shoot you down off your high horse, you _fucking cunt._" He growled a massive emphasis onto the last two words.

Ciel shook his head. "You said you would listen."

"I lied." Alois replied. He stood, and pulled Ciel up by his throat. They were eye level. "Your head will roll..." his whispered maliciously. "And I'll wear your face as a trophy... and I'll dance around the fires of hell."

He dropped Ciel and began to walk out of the room. Ciel tried to fight his burning desire to chase after him.. but couldn't be contained.

"ALOIS! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN!"

"I DID!" Alois screeched, turning and hitting Ciel in the face. Ciel stumbled against the wall, falling to the floor. He crawled to Alois's feet, holding his leg. "Please! I love you, Alois! Don't leave again! I'm begging you! I won't even touch you if you don't want me to. Ever! I swear!"

Alois laughed and kneeled down to him, taking the boys face in his hands. "Is that a tear? Did I make the Earl of Phantomhive cry? Poor, sick, baby." He felt powerful. It was intoxicating. He grabbed him by the hair and very suddenly, in an act of the moment, snapped his neck. Ciel went limb and fell into his arms. He wasn't dead. He'd be functioning again in a day or to. But everything had stopped and he was dead in a mortal sense. Mortal senses didn't matter though. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't a mortal.

Alois got up and walked out of the manor. He wished he could stay to see the look on Sebastian's face but he was sure Rodrick was frantic and looking for him. He'd probably scold him for his unannounced disappearance. That was okay though. After waking up next to his enemy, he couldn't wait to curl back into bed with Rodrick. The thought made him smile – Rodrick's warm body against his, his fingers entangling into his soft blonde hair, and those soft lips... _have mercy._

Alois created a portal back to his home and appeared at the front door. He opened up the door in a hurry and walked in.

"Rodrick!? I'm home!"

There wasn't any answer. He wondered if Rodrick had gone out and searched for him. It worried him. It worried Rodrick.

"Hey! Are you home? Sorry for disappearing... It wasn't my fault I swear."

His home was filled with silence. Rodrick wasn't anywhere to be found. He would have to come back eventually though. Alois crawled into their bed and wrapped the blanket around him. He smiled, taking in Rodrick's scent. It was comforting. Before Alois knew it, he heard the door close. He jumped up as Rodrick ran into the room.

"Oh, good! You're home! Where did you go!? You just vanished! I was so worried about you, Alois! You can't just disappear!" Rodrick cried, taking Alois in his arms and covering his face in kisses.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was sort of... "summoned.""

Rodrick's voice was suddenly very serious. "By who? Someone would have to know about your existence in hell to summon you."

"It was Ciel."

Rodrick had a worried look in his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" He growled.

Alois laughed. "No. Not this time."

It got quiet again. Alois climbed out of Rodrick's arms.

"I'm going to take a bath." He kissed his forehead, climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and combed through his hair with his fingers. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed something hanging out of the bath tub. He turned his attention from the mirror to the tub and stood terrified as he realized that _Rodrick _was in the tub. His blonde hair gracefully swaying the the water, lips blue. He was just below the surface of the water. Alois shook his head furiously beginning to panic.

"Oh god, no! No! Rodrick, Rodrick, no!" he sobbed pulling him from the water. His body was ice cold, which for a demon, was horrible no matter what the scenario was. Bruises lined his lovers neck.

He held his face in his hands, moving the long blonde locks from his face. He could hear footsteps moving towards the door. He clutched Rodrick's body to his. He turned to see Sebastian standing in the door way.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up in good time. Demon's are really hard to drown, apparently. First you have to fight them and drag them to the water... then force them under..."

"SHUT UP." Alois growled glaring hatefully at Sebastian.

"Tsk. You've stepped out of line, slave boy. You've wasted all my hard work. It took a lot to break you in. I guess you won't bend so easily now that you're a demon..." Sebastian laughed, moving swiftly and pinning Alois against the wall. "You made a horrible mistake, I'm afraid. You're an amateur. It takes a while to learn how to successfully make a portal back to hell. You're ripping a giant hole between dimensions. There's a difference in time." Sebastian cleared his throat. He had his leg between Alois's and the boy feared the worst. Still, he didn't take his eyes off Rodrick.

"As you were traveling through that little hole in time and space I had already found my young master with his neck snapped and motionless on the floor. I still had time to make him comfortable, and stabilize his neck and to get his brain functioning again, which was a miracle considering how clean that break was. Even then, I still had time to beat you here."

It was an insane notion. It had seemed so quick to Alois but it must have taken a good hour or two to actually get there.

"Why are you doing this?" Alois sobbed looking down at Rodrick, wondering how long it would take him to wake up.

"Well, obviously because you hurt Ciel, but I've been looking for you for quite a while. Ciel requested that I bring you back to life, but when I went to your grave one night and you weren't there. I assumed grave robbers – snatching up the body of the "lost earl." That's what they called you when you disappeared all those years. Did you know that?"

Sebastian smiled and chuckled darkly.

"I never thought you'd be a demon though. I had briefly caught the scent of two demons around the city, but I never thought it was you until I smelled the same scent in the manor. When a human becomes a demon their scent is the same but different in so many ways. It's not as strong to other demons unless they knew the scent well during their mortal life. I know your scent Alois, and you're one of few that know Ciel is alive, and you're the only one with motive to kill or harm him."

"RODRICK WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PLEASE, RODRICK! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Alois sounded more like an angry mother than an upset lover now. He was demanding it, now. He wasn't asking, or pleading anymore. He was done being helpless. If something were to happen to him, there would be nothing stopping Sebastian from truly killing him.

Sebastian carried him from the room and threw him onto the bed. Alois tried to crawl away. Sebastian grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer to him. Alois tried to fight back, grabbing his hands and trying to pry them from his hair. Sebastian only laughed and smiled sadistically as he struggled against him.

Alois felt one of Sebastian's hands travel down his stomach and to his hips. He suddenly stilled.

"Don't touch me." he whimpered.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I'll make you a deal for today, Alois. Your body for his life. If you turn down the deal, I'll go in there and end his existence."

"No, please don't bother him!"

Sebastian quieted him. "Shh... I'm giving you a choice. _That's more than what Ciel gave you..._" He kissed Alois's cheek, listening carefully to his heavy breathing. He felt Sebastian's hands tug at the zipper on the back of his body suit. "You know what to do..." Sebastian purred into his ear, moving his hair aside and kissing his neck. Tears rolled down Alois's face. Sebastian too was wearing the sleek, black body suit that most demons wore. Alois fondled the zipper, trying to collect himself. He finally unzipped the back, seeing no other way to save Rodrick. He peeled it off of Sebastian's torso, revealing the pale skin. He laid back onto the bed, undressing himself the rest of the way and his intruder did the same. Alois rolled onto his stomach, bringing his ass up into the air. He buried his face into the mattress.

"Please, Sebastian. Get it over with. Just do it." He sobbed. The was a stirring in the bathroom. They both stilled. Rodrick was waking up. They could hear him gagging up the water from his lungs.

"Oh god." he whimpered. He didn't want Rodrick to see this. Sebastian dragged Alois to the end of the bed and sat Alois in his lap. The bathroom door was open and they were both visible to Rodrick now.

Sebastian picked the blonde up and situated his length against his hole.

"You have an audience, Alois. Put on a show."

Sebastian laughed like a maniac, lowering him down onto his cock. Alois bit his lip, fighting back any noises he may make. There was suddenly a loud crash and Lucifer came storming in. Sebastian stopped what he was doing instantly. His eyes were red. Not just in color, but almost like he had been crying.

"Let him go," he said sternly. Lucifer was glaring daggers at Sebastian. Sebastian moved very carefully, pulling Alois off of him and letting him fall to the floor. Alois dragged a sheet down with him and crawled to the bathroom where Rodrick was, and wrapped the sheet around them both. He was sitting up now, hanging over the tub, shivering and coughing. His eyes were sad and ashamed. He mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry," to his lover and collapsed into his arms. Alois held him, trying to warm him up.

Lucifer walked up to Sebastian and slapped him across the face, earning a yelp from him and a shocked expression. "My lord!" he growled almost angrily at Lucifer. The devil let out a massive hiss.

"I AM SO SICK OF BEING DITCHED BY YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK... and now this."

Sebastian looked up at him, reaching to pull him closer. Even Rodrick and Alois peaked from the bathroom in surprise. Lucifer slapped his hands away. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE, SEBASTIAN... Do you even know what you've done!?" Sebastian was like a bad little child. Naive. Lucifer grabbed him by his hair and brought his face close to his. "Get dressed and get out of hell now." He didn't move. Tears fell from Lucifer's eyes. "GO NOW!" Sebastian grabbed his body suit and slid back into it quickly disappearing from the room.

Lucifer walked into the bathroom and kneeled before Alois and Rodrick. "I am so very sorry for Sebastian's behavior. It won't go without severe punishment, I swear. I know now. I know how he really is and... _I'll take care of him. _" He cleared his throat. "His acts against you, and me, are unforgivable... and I... uhmm... I sentence him... to _death._"

Rodrick and Alois were so shocked that their hearts nearly stopped. They stared up at their king, who seemed to fall apart before their very eyes. There was no emotion in his eyes, even though his words betrayed him and told then two blondes that he was heartbroken.

"Don't worry, though, Rodrick. I won't be prosecuting Alois for harming Ciel."

Rodrick looked to Alois. "What?" Alois just shook his head.

"The damage Sebastian has caused is more prominent. He's harmed another demons love interest, on multiple occasions...apparently, and there will be no exceptions."

Lucifer, beginning to choke himself up, bowed and disappeared.

Rodrick and Alois couldn't fathom what Lucifer may be feeling. Alois carried Rodrick to their living room where there was a little fire place which was never used. He lit it up and he sat with Rodrick in his lap. He clung to Alois, his head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. By the time I realized what was going on it was too late."

Alois shook his head and smiling kindly. "It was my job to protect you. You were vulnerable. I did it to make sure he didn't harm you. It was worth it, because you're alive." He combed through his hair, looking lovingly at him. He wondered what exactly Lucifer would do to Sebastian.

What ever he would, do would not be enough.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!**_

_**EDIT: Some one sent me something about authors using the term "non-con" to avoid calling rape, rape. I am seriously so fucking sick of people complaining so allow me to address this now:**_

**I'm not avoiding calling it rape. It's rape. There.**

_**You do not have to read this story and if you are going to complain please don't, because I don't care. If you're going to be so silly as to get pissy over a work of fiction then it's seems that you are the one that needs to do some growing up. Most authors right smut such as this and that doesn't mean they promote rape and such in their actual day to day lives but you have to realize that there's bad people in the world who do these things and don't feel an ounce of remorse just like I don't have an ounce of remorse of guilt for writing this story and upsetting people. That's life. It's unfair and upsetting. The rape in this story and plot has nothing to do with making it popular. I write because I enjoy writing and I like it when people enjoy my work but they don't have to like it. I'll still write. You can't stop authors from writing it so "my suggestion" would be for you to stop digging into things that don't pertain to you or things that cause you anger or discomfort. What the person said about a desensitized society was true but my point is that I don't worry about things that do not affect me directly. Such as, starving kids in Africa. I live in America, so I'd rather feed starving kids in America because that's my country. (That was a bad example that does not pertain to the subject.)**_

_**It's not that I'm saying that rape isn't a serious matter and terrible crime. I have a few friends that were raped and they went through a pretty tough time. One of my friends has a kid as an out come. She's no miracle case but another friend I have who went through being sexually assaulted is the jolliest, positive person I've ever come across since she's recovered and I'm glad that she's gotten over the past of it and let her self heal. I do have a lack of compassion for the subject though because it's never happened to anyone I've been really, very close to or to myself. I'm an arrogant person who doesn't really care about anything but herself and I have no shame in admitting so. **_

_**Basically, my main points on the matter of the whole anti-non-con thing are:**_

_**Shut up, you don't have to read this.**_

_**Life's tough and unfortunate things happen.**_

_**I'm a bad person so you're complaining to the wrong person anyway.**_

_**These things happen, sadly, but people do actually recover and continue on with life.**_

_**Certain people are into different things. Some like soft, fluffy smut others like BDSM, bondage and things such as that which could come out as rapey or rapish because of the nature but people do like those things. I'm one of those people. If you're not, don't try to pull some sort of long speech against it because I don't really care, once again. Don't like, don't read. **_

_**This is a work of fiction. Obviously, because they characters aren't even real. Don't take everything so fucking offensively. **_

_**You have your opinion on the subject and I have mine and it's best that those opinions are kept to themselves because you won't get anywhere holding an internet argument, but I will surely voice mine back if you insist on complaining **_

_**Once again, guys. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello! I'm having Christmas break right now so I've had some time on my hands. I'm going to Ikkicon in Austin, Texas tomorrow and I'm super excited but I wanted to make sure I got this out before I went away for the weekend. Things are picking up. For chose of you waiting for more Alois x Ciel there will be some in the NEXT chapter! For this chapter, we're introducing some new demons. Now, if you know your demonology, you know the names I chose for these demons are not the names commonly used for the 7 sins. I just chose ones I liked. But I will be doing more on Sebastian's background as "the prince" of hell and Lucifer's plan to bring him down. So far, with the way I'm planning to end this, I'm thinking about doing a "modern" AU-ish sequel, so you can look forward to that if I decide to go through with it. I may just decide crush all your souls and just kill it. So here's is chapter 11. Please leave a review, and take note of the rant at the end of the last chapter. _******

* * *

Lucifer had been eerily quiet. He had gathered a council of his best demons, including Alois and Rodrick. He sat at the head of the table quietly pondering – or so he seemed to be doing. Really, he was fighting and arguing with himself. "Sebastian is a nuisance. He's caused problems for too many demons in his lifetime. He's has to be stopped." he would tell himself, only to be the one to interject. "No! No, he doesn't know any better. I can just talk to him. It'll be okay."

It wouldn't be okay. Sebastian was _dangerous._ As he got older he grew more _rabid and hungry._ Sebastian couldn't be reined in anymore. Lucifer couldn't protect himself from Sebastian, or _Sebastian from himself._ Besides, after finding him doing those ungodly things to Alois he couldn't forgive him. He was angry and _hurt _more than anyone would ever realize. Rodrick and Alois sat at his side as his new right hand. There were 6 demons at the table, and one empty seat. That's where Sebastian would have sat. The 7th sin, the last companion and now the _enemy._ All of the demons looked to Lucifer with concern. One demon, a slender woman with hair like melted chocolate stood and placed her hands on Lucifer shoulders.

"My King, please tell us what's on your mind. We're here for you." She murmured to him.

Lucifer sighed. "Have a seat, Lilith, I'll get there in time."

She kissed his cheek, in a loving, daughterly fashion and sat back down next to a tall demon with a mustache like a french pirate. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes were furious.

"It's about Sebastian, isn't it?" Lucifer didn't reply. The other demons all looked to him. "Lucifer, is it him? He's the only one missing and we all know about... you and him... It's no surprise, he's always been a problem child."

Lucifer's lip twitched but he calmed himself before he had time to stand and slap the demon out of the chair. "Of course it's about him, Belial..." he finally said. He looked to Alois and Rodrick and introduced them to his companions.

"Boys," he nodded to the demon who had just spoken. "That's Belial and his mate, Lilith. Those two are Oni and Aki." He nodded to two fairly young looking boys who were most definitely twin brothers. They both appeared to be from the lands of Asia. Alois was particularly fond of Asia's tea and the two boys reminded him of the traders he had met in Germany from China. They were very kind to him. He smiled at the two boys.

"Those two -" he pointed to the opposite side of the table. "are Amon and Baal."

"Nice to meet you." they nodded towards the two blondes.

Lucifer cleared this throat. "Now that we're all introduced, let the council begin." he stood. "You all know Sebastian Michaelis." Many of the demons scoffed, and even went so far as to give Lucifer a nasty look as if to ask him what he was thinking when he gave life to Sebastian.

"I'm afraid the time has come to... get rid of him. To uhh... to umm..."

"To_ kill him_." Belial spoke for him. "We're going to kill him, _right?_"

Lucifer quietly looked out to his audience. "Yes, we're going to kill him. He has been quite a problem for us all an-"

Aki laughed and Oni spoke in his place. "You don't have to justify your reasoning, my Lord, we all agree that he needs to be dealt with."

"We all agree!" Aki chuckled. Lilith nodded with a sad, solemn expression.

"I would like to do this as clean as possible. Do any of you have any suggestions?"

Belial was the first to blurt out. "Go in and rip him apart!"

Lucifer cringed. "No! I said _clean,_ Belial! _Clean!_"

"Make him submit and beg for death!" Lilith giggled. She was sort of sadist.

The twins only chuckled. Amon and Baal whispered among each other before Amon finally stood and spoke.

"My lord, we suggest that we lure him to us. It's safest for us all. We all know how he tends to act out. We need to find something that he cares about dearly and use it against him."

Alois nearly jumped out of his skin. He had a idea and the thought drove him mad with excitement. He could use Ciel. Ciel would fall for it because he wants Alois so badly. All he had to do was knock on Phantomhive's door. He could turn the tables and hold Ciel hostage. Sebastian would gladly sacrifice himself for the boy. He laughed out loud. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Amon asked. "This is no laughing matter!"

"Of course it is!" Alois hissed back. "We use his young master. It will be easiest for me to go in and capture Ciel and use him against Sebastian."

Lilith's face went pale and Belial shook her gently. "Love, whats wrong?"

She nearly choked on her own words. "You're _the boy_. The boy from the party at the Phantomhive estate."

Alois looked at her with wide eyes. "I-I dont know what you're talking about. That's silly."

"_The boy_! The blonde boy from the party. Phantomhive threw a party and invited all the demons. We feasted on humans but you were the one he _wouldn't let us touch._ The boy that was _tied up_ on the table that we all-"

"_SHUT UP_." Rodrick growled at her, banging his fist on the table, shaking it and nearly breaking it in half.

Alois ran out of the room and Rodrick quickly followed.

"Alois! Alois wait! She was just... just really surprised to see you here!"

"No! I'm not going back in there you can't make me!" he cried running out of the manor. Rodrick finally managed to grab his arm and pull him to his chest.

"Alois... it's okay."

"No it's not! It's so _embarrassing_... You being there is one thing, but I had completely forgot that I might run into people here that were_ there _that night." He sobbed into his chest.

"Just think about this though. Once you go up there and knock on his door is the perfect chance to get _revenge_ on him. Think of everything you could do to him!" He kissed Alois's forehead. "Just think about it."

Alois held Rodrick close to him. "Okay." That's all he said. Just "Okay." He said it with a sad tone and made his way back to the manor. For a moment, Rodrick just watched him slowly walk to the doors and grab the big handles as he opened them up. He ran and grabbed his hand. "You're not alone in this. I'll always be right by your side."

Alois smiled at him and opened the door. The others were waiting. All except Lilith and Belial. Lilith embarrassed herself, and felt bad for putting Alois on the spot like that. Belial left to comfort her. Aki and Oni, Amon, Baal and Lucifer sat at the table. Lucifer flashed a look of concern to him but Alois lightly smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Well, then! I say we should put our plan into action tomorrow! Let's act as quickly as possible."

The cheered and Lucifer proposed a toast and the demons all raised their glasses. They didn't stick around too long afterward. They all went home. Belial and Lilith never returned, and Amon and Baal were the very last to leave. Rodrick and Alois went back to their little hole in hell and discussed Alois's plan of action. Rodrick had a feeling that Alois would loose himself in trying to get revenge on Ciel. He understood that Alois may do vile things to him out of rage. Maybe even the same things Ciel did to him. Ciel deserved whatever Alois did to him but he didn't want Alois be _different..._

He watched as Alois came out of the bathroom running his fingers through his wet hair. His lover crawled in bed next to him. He didn't know how to word what he wanted to say. He looked over at Alois, who paid no attention to his glances. He finally blurted it out.

"Promise me that even if you go up there and beat, and fuck Ciel Phantomhive senseless like he did you that you'll still be _my Alois_... please?"

Alois looked at him in shock. _Of course he would always be his. _He gently smiled, and crawled on top of him and kissed his jaw line. He comforted him with these little kisses, earning moans of response from Rodrick. Sweet little sounds... "Is that a yes?" he whimpered from beneath him. Alois only laughed and laid his head on Rodrick shoulder.

There was a knock on their door and they both exhaled with frustration. Alois answered. It was Lucifer. He looked_ angry._

"Go now!" he hissed. "Sebastian's coming. He sent a message he wants to talk to me, and it's perfect! He won't be there when you're at the manor. Hurry and go! He'll be here any moment now! Alois jumped up and quickly put on the clothes Lucifer had thrown at him from the drawers. Rodrick glared at him in disbelief.

"Lucifer, all of this is so last minute! How do we know he wont show up?"

"We don't! But it's better that Alois already be at the manor _when he does_ show up. Just trust me! Trust me as your _king_! Trust me as_ your friend_!" He yelled.

The two blondes had a feeling there was much more to the situation, and much more to Sebastian. Rodrick nodded to Alois as he put on the final article of clothing. He kissed him and as he went to pull away, Rodrick grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye with a fierce glare.

"3 months. After 3 months, you _come back_ to me! Alright?"

"I promise." He said weakly, as he kissed him one last time. Lucifer made a portal to London and pushed Alois inside. He looked at Rodrick and nodded kindly. "Don't leave this place. Stay here, unless I come and get you." he disappeared and Rodrick was left alone in his home without anyone's company. Surely, he would go mad.

When Lucifer got back Sebastian had made himself at home and was sprawled out on Lucifer's couch.

"This wine is good. Humans are greedy, terrible things, but they make good alcohol..."

Lucifer didn't know what to say. Sebastian looked over at him. "What?"

"Feet off the couch!" he said as a cover. "It's... it's an Egyptian antique... " Sebastian chuckled, standing and walking over to Lucifer. Lucifer gagged at the strong smell of wine on his breath.

"How much have you drank?"

"Oh... a couple of bottles I guess." Sebastian sputtered. "_Six. Six bottles._ Demons have a tolerance for it, but not so much to not get completely drunk." He laughed and fell to the floor and took his king down with him. They both grunted as they hit the floor. What a great way to meet.

"Sebastian listen to me."

Sebastian didn't hear him over his profuse laughter.

"SEBASTIAN. LISTEN. LISTEN TO ME." He finally roared, pinning him hard against the floor.

"You have to stop this. Stop this and I can make them change their minds... maybe. Probably not. But I can save you!"

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled drunkenly, kissing Lucifer's nose and cheeks. It really was no use talking to him until he was sober and had his wits about him. He dragged him upstairs and into one of his spare rooms. Sebastian commented, "Where are we? This isn't your room. I want to sleep in your room."

Lucifer sighed and stroked his face. "No. No you can't sleep with me tonight Sebastian. I'm so sorry for this. I really am."

"Sorry for what? What are you talking about?"

Lucifer quickly grabbed a gun from between the mattresses and held it to his head. Sebastian didn't seem mad. If anything he seemed sad.

"So even my king betrays me?"

"No! No, Sebastian! I love you! I do, but you're hurting people. You've been hurting people for centuries. People are turning against you. You have problems!"

"YOU'RE TURNING AGAINST ME!" He yelled sitting up too quickly.

Lucifer shook his head. "I'll find a way. I promise." he said pulling the trigger and hitting Sebastian between the eyes. He took in a gasp of air. He couldn't believe he had actually done it. Sebastian was bleeding out onto the bed. He cuffed his hands to the bed to make sure he didn't leave on a rampage when he finally came out of his little "death spell."

Lucifer was panicked. He closed and locked the door and ran downstairs. There was a reason he made a point to not make Sebastian angry. He feared he was stronger than him. That's how he created him. He was immaculate, more so than Lucifer was. He was supposed to take over should Lucifer ever fall. He was supposed to be Lucifer's everything! His right hand, his lover, his prince... but the prince has fallen...

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12. Next update may take a while to get out because school starting up again and I'm plotting the next couple of chapters and more Alois x Ciel smut and I'm throwing Ciel into the main storm! Woo! So get ready for Rodrick and Ciel rivalry and more new characters (maybe OC's, maybe characters from the show, manga or musical. [Yes, there's a musical.])**

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. I am very glad that you all like it so much and I love hearing from you all. Every single review I get puts a smile on my face. When I get favorites and followers I feel so accomplished. People always told me I should be an author, and I've agreed, just never known how to go about it. Even if this doesn't make me money, it makes me happy. _So thank you_. If you know me, you know that it's hard to get emotions out of me. I'm pretty much an asshole all of the time and it's a pretty big accomplishment to me to say "thank you" or to apologize for something. I hope this chapter came out right because I had some trouble writing Lucifer's part with Sebastian and that's going to play a major part in the plot. **

**I hope you enjoy, and please take a moment to leave a review.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**M.**

* * *

He who could shake fear into the devil was truly a beast. Sebastian had gained his consciousness and Lucifer could hear him down the hall. He panicked as he heard the chains that he had put on Sebastian break. He ran into his study and locked himself in there. Of course a lock wasn't enough. He pushed his desk in front of it and hoped that it would hold him off. He searched for a pen and piece of paper and quickly began writing down directions in a foreign script only the King of Hell could read. Whoever had the crown would be able to decode it. Lucifer feared the worst from Sebastian this time. He hid the piece of paper in his pocket and went to grab the one thing that could protect him from Sebastian's wrath. He turned, and froze in horror. _The sword...it...it was gone! _No, it couldn't be! It had to be in this room!

He heard Sebastian rip his shackle chains from the wall. He had to hurry. He tore the room apart. It was a _big, green sword! How could he lose it? _It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't lose it at all. That's when the real panic set it. Angry foot steps stomped down the hall. They approached, the sound growing louder and louder. It all suddenly stopped... He turned and faced the door. It was quiet.

"S-Sebastian?" he whispered.

The door was suddenly ripped from the hinges, and the furniture he tried to put in from of the door was quickly obliterated. Lucifer balked at the figure in the door way. Was it really Sebastian? His skin was paler than usual, and the veins visible beneath his skin ran black. His eyes were a deep but blazing red and his very presence filled the room with misery. The devil shook with fear. Sebastian took a step, dragging that wretched sword behind him. The mighty Laevatein blade; the demon slayer. If a demon took a hit from it, the wound would never heal, and they would surely perish. Sebastian grabbed Lucifer, wrapped an arm around his neck playfully and pulling him against his body.

"Lucifer..." he purred. "You must be so tired. Running this place for thousands, maybe even millions, of years. Why don't you give me the crown? I _am_ the _Prince_..." He kissed the corner of his mouth in an almost lovingly fashion. Nevertheless, Lucifer shook his head. No. Sebastian couldn't have his kingdom. All of hell would rage.

"No, Sebastian. I'm so sorry, love." He said, trying to keep a steady tone. His voice still came out shaky. "You're not the leader Hell needs. I... _revoke_ your title... as Prince."

Sebastian gave him a look that could have caused statues to break under pressure. He was offended, insulted – _angry. _Still, angry was a horrid understatement. He grabbed Lucifer by his hair and pulled his neck back painfully. His back arched against him.

"_Excuse me_, my _King_!? For a moment I thought you were denying me my rightful place as this kingdoms leader! _Of course_, you surely_ couldn't have said such a thing_." His words were threatening. Lucifer whimpered.

"I'm giving you a chance to _change_ what you said. Choose wisely this time, _**love.**_" he whispered into Lucifer's ear. Lucifer still refused. "No. You won't be King _anytime_ soon."

Swiftly, he turned to Sebastian and knocked his legs from under him, causing him to crash to the floor. He pinned him down and pressed his lips against his. Sebastian let out a screech of pain, grabbing Lucifer's arms and trying to pull him off. Something was being torn out of him – ripped from his very soul. He finally threw Lucifer off of him, causing him to go crashing into the wall, sending cracks trailing up it's foundation.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Lucifer glared up at him from the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

He grimaced as he stood. "I took back my power. When I dubbed you Prince, I placed half of my power in you. In this case, a lot more than half... BECAUSE I HAD FAITH IN YOU." He was like a father scolding a naughty child. In the end that's all Sebastian Michaelis was. _Naughty_ – immature.

"I put that power and faith in you because I thought you would be the perfect King! I thought that in the end, I could give what was left of myself and my kingdom and it would be in good hands! What happened to you, love?" He walked over to Sebastian and took his face in his hands. His normal completion was back and he didn't look so _tough _anymore.

"Not only did I take that title and power from you, I abandoned our contract. All the terms of the agreement are now void. I no longer protect you."

"Lucifer –"

"DONT. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THERE'S A PRICE ON YOUR HEAD AROUND THESE PARTS. IF YOU LEAVE NOW, I'LL MAKE IT TO WHERE THE SURFACE OF THE HUMAN REALM IS SAFE FOR YOU! BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS TAKE ONE STEP IN MY KINGDOM WE WILL HAVE NO LIMITS, AND WE WILL SEARCH THE WORLD – THE UNIVERSE, IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES, AND WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU."

Sebastian glared at Lucifer.

"Am I understood?"

Sebastian didn't reply, but gave him the most hateful, penetrating glare he'd received in centuries. He finally jabbed a pointy finger at Sebastian's chest and repeated himself. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Sebastian finally hissed back. "ALRIGHT!"

Lucifer felt pretty successful, considering he was prepared to die when he first came in. He felt better than he had in decades since he had _all of his power back. _He turned away and began to walk out of the room. He could hear Sebastian chuckle ominously behind him. He paused in foreshadowing thought.

"_**I'll clip your wings, bitch." **_

Lucifer turned in a furious rage. "You forgot your blade." He heard Sebastian say. By then it was too late. The sword plunged through him and pinned him against the wall. He screamed out in pure, and utter agony. He gripped the sword trying to free himself. Sebastian came and pulled the sword from his lower torso. He collapsed to the ground in tears. Clutching his wound. He looked up at Sebastian with heartbreak in his eyes.

"There. I've saved you a great deal of trouble. Now, you'll bleed to death and die a lot faster. I would have been content with ruling this kingdom next to you. We could have been comrades. But it seems you've gotten in the way. Such a pity. I'll find another way to rule."

"Bye-bye, Lucifer." he kissed him one last time, his lips lingering on his for a moment. He left without another glance but said, "Maybe now _he'll _look at me and be _proud._"

He was already feeling weak. The panic over took his senses. _Oh god. No... _no he _couldn't die._ He _almost had it_! He had almost got away! He had never stood up to Sebastian before, and now he knew he was right to never had have tried. His body was being drained of every last drop of warmth.

Lucifer heard footsteps coming his direction. From the sound of it, Rodrick was calling his name. Someone was with him. Rodrick took him in his arms after he opened the door and busted in. Lucifer gasped out in pain at his touch.

"Lucifer! Lucifer, say something! Speak to us, please!" Rodrick cried,

"There's no way a normal blade caused that wound!" Belial said, tying something around him to ease the bleeding. He looked up at Rodrick with hurt in his eyes. "He won't make it this time, Rod."

Rodrick shook his head. "No. get him up. We're going to hold out as long as we can."

Lucifer finally spoke. "No, don't move me, please! It hurts too bad, Rodrick." Rodrick ignored him and directed Belial.

"Go prepare a room! Hurry up, Belial." Belial sprinted out of the room. In the very pit of his stomach, he new that it was over for Lucifer. That fact hurt him like nothing else, but it couldn't be helped. Rodrick wouldn't accept it.

Lucifer grabbed his shoulder and got his attention. "In my coat pocket, there's a note for you – directions."

"Directions for what?" Rodrick asked, digging for the note. He pulled it out and stared at the text. "I can't read this!"

"You will be able to soon." Lucifer said, pulling Rodrick down to him. He pressed his lips against his. Rodrick froze, wide eyed as he processed what was happening. He struggled against him, trying not to hurt him, but finally stopped as he felt a deep burning in his chest... or was it in his stomach? It was all over. He stumbled backward and let out a pained scream, clutching his sides.

"W-What did you do to me!?"

Lucifer pushed himself to Rodrick's side. "I put all of my power to you..." he panted. "I want you to be King."

Rodrick stared at him in disbelief. "But... I.. can't. I'm not –"

"Yes you are. You can do it, I know it. I won't be here, Rodrick. I want you to have it all. This manor... the kingdom – fix it, and protect it. I'm leaving it all to you. There's a lot for you to learn, but I know that you can do it." His voice began to sway and weaken. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Rodrick quickly took him in his arms. His insides were still on fire, but he fought it. There were more important things. Lucifer was more important. Alois was important. Hell was important, and stopping Sebastian... was important.

"Belial! Belial, come quick!" He checked for a pulse. He was still alive, thankfully, but he wouldn't be for much longer. Belial rushed in and they carefully moved him into the room he had prepared. Rodrick quickly pushed his own pain out of his mind.

"If we stop the bleeding, get him more blood – if we can keep the wound from getting infected and keep it closed we can save him for the most part, right?! We can pack it and make sure it doesn't bleed!"

Belial stood there in disbelief. He didn't know what he expected. He wouldn't just let him die in peace.

"Rodrick, I ask that you consider that he may be in pain if you keep him alive." He said solemnly.

"We'll make him as comfortable as he needs." Rodrick growled back. Belial shook his head and just followed his orders, getting him everything he needed to save Lucifer. When he wasn't needed he left the room and roamed the halls, listening for Rodrick to call him should he need help. He could hear Lucifer screaming at each touch. His eyes filled with tears. Everyone in Lucifer's council cared very deeply for him. He was their father and their brother and their friend. Belial was especially not looking forward to telling Lilith, who was probably the closet to him. She was the first demon he ever made. The very, very first. Lilith knew that one day she would see him perish, but not like this – By the hand of the one he loved most. She would be furious and heartbroken. He tried to advert his attention from it all and thought for a moment about how Alois was doing.

~ o0o ~

Alois was standing outside the Phantomhive manor, talking himself up and trying not to chicken out. He wondered if he could just run in and drag him to hell, but figured it would be safer _for everyone _if he just slowly gained his trust. He finally began to move, one foot in front of the other. He counted the steps. One... two... three... four... he was moving at a normal speed but he seemed to take forever to reach the door. It was if time was telling him to turn back and run away, giving him enough time to contemplate. He wouldn't, though. Sometimes you had to face your fears. Alois had fears when he was younger. He and his brother, Luka, thought there were monsters in their closets. He would run from his room to escape them and crawl into bed with his brother. It would then occur to him that Luka had monsters too. Everyone had monsters and you couldn't run from them. For his brother though, he would crawl out of bed and approach the closet doors, ripping them open only to reveal that there were no monsters there.

Alois didn't bother knocking. Just like he never knocked on the door of the closet. He just waltzed in. The mansion was clean, as it always was. Sebastian's doing, of course. He didn't call out. Something was drawing him to Ciel's bedroom. He knew he was there. It was almost as if he was calling him there. He walked up the stairs, his fingers gracing the rail. He made his way to the bed room and paused to take in deep breaths. He didn't know what he would see when he opened the door. He was horrified... but also eager. He lightly pushed the door open. His stomach churned. There were two dead girls in the bed. Their bright red blood had stained the sheets and they laid, tangled in the covers. There was another girl though, laying on the floor, writhing in her own blood. She was still alive. Alois took the girl in his arms.

"It's okay, he does this to everybody..." He said. She looked afraid. He was her once. Of course, not literally. He remembers the nights Ciel would ruthlessly fuck him until he bled and would just throw him a side. He would be in so much pain but Ciel wouldn't offer an ounce of reassurance. He cooed to her, and tried to make her comfortable."Shh, none of that, sweetheart." He said, brushing a run-away tear from her cheek with his thumb. She looked up at him with thankful eyes, despite that she was choking on her own blood. He could tell she was in pure agony. He didn't want to know what kind of things he did to her. Her dress was torn open and he could tell that both her legs were _broken._

"_I should have known, honestly."_ She said lightheartedly.

"Known what?" He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"_The Earl of Phantomhive is dead. Always... has..."_ she faded away and passed. She didn't have to finish her sentence. Alois knew exactly what she was saying. The Earl of Phantomhive is dead. Always has been. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her head. It was back to business, now. He walked into the bathroom and found Ciel, still clothes, laying in the tub, head under water. He wasn't dead, just sort of laying there. Alois sat down on the counter and just looked at him – almost in shock. His hair gently swayed around him... his skin was so pale and even and his dark, long lashes made him look so perfect and doll-like. He began to think that there wasn't any monsters at all in the Phantomhive manor, even though the ghosts of his past roamed the halls, miserably moaning and forcing everyone who resided there to remember.

Ciel resurfaced and the sudden noise of the water dripping down into the tub made Alois jump. Ciel froze noticing his figure in the corner of his eye. He turned to look. His eyes filled with tears and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He stood from the water and stepped out of the tub standing in front of Alois. His clothes were sagging off of his body. His white shirt was now nearly translucent. He was so thin that it surprised Alois. Ciel put his hands on the counter on both sides of Alois and leaned close to him.

Alois felt nervous.

"Is it really y – "

"It's really me." he nodded. "It's me... and... I'll..." Alois fought back a cringe. "I'll listen to what ever you have to say."

He could hear Ciel's unsteady breaths, and almost even hear his heart pounding against his chest. One thing he noticed was that Ciel hadn't laid a finger on him yet. He hadn't taken his face in his hands and kissed him roughly or even lightly brushed against his body in the slightest. He awaited it. Ciel walked out of the room and motioned him to follow. Alois did. He led him down to the kitchen where he dug through the kitchen and put together a breakfast. Alois stood in amazement. He didn't know Ciel could cook. He finally set a plate in front of Alois. The blonde looked to him and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

Ciel motioned his eyes upstairs. "No. Uhh... I already ate."

"_Oh..._" He picked at the eggs and placed a bite in his mouth.

"By the way..." Ciel began with a smirk. "I can't cook."

This was something Alois quickly discovered. His stomach churned as the taste hit him. He spit it out on his plate. "_Dear god!" _

Ciel laughed.

"Oh my god, Ciel! How did you make the eggs taste like muddy water?!" Alois looked at him and Ciel quieted. Alois couldn't fight back his snickers for too long before they both burst out laughing. Ciel suddenly grew quiet before he suggested that they should go to the sitting area. They sat next to each other, but, still, Ciel didn't touch him. They way he looked at Alois gave him the feeling that they were about to face some pretty bad things. He looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Before I begin... could you tell me that... that you liked it at least once. Just once..."

He wanted to tell him that. He wanted to tell him that he loved how he felt in and against him. He wanted to tell him that he was the best lover and the best friend he'd ever had but that's not how his story went.

"No. I didn't... I'm sorry."

"Don't you apologize to me, Alois!" he yelled. Alois jumped.

His voice became more soothing. "Because _you're not the one_ that needs to be apologizing. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry... for what I did to you, Alois. It's not that I didn't love you... it's just... I didn't know how to show you and I didn't want you to leave... so I held you hostage..."

"That's no excuse." Alois said, tears running down his face.

"I know it's not. I know, and I want to start over so badly. I'd go back to the very day that you walked up to my manor when you came back and I'd take you in my arms and I'd show you that I loved you without causing you any pain."

Alois shook his head, fighting back tears. "No. No, I can't." He remembered that he said he'd listen.

"I only realized when I found you dead. I was miserable without you! I stopped eating, and functioning and Sebastian had to force me to do anything. I tired to kill myself. I shot myself in the head, I poisoned myself, and eventually Sebastian had to lock me in an empty room until I was stable all because of –"

"Because of me!?"

"NO! None of this is your fault! You_ have_ to _understand that!_" He said. He led Alois up to a room and put him the rooms bathroom, telling him to not come out until he said. Alois was confused but listened. 10 minutes went by and finally Ciel called out to him.

"You... you can come out now."

He did, and was surprised to see Ciel in tiny, tight black shorts and thigh high socks.

"This is one of the outfits I made you wear... I want you to... do it to me."

"What?"

"Do it to me, Alois." He could tell Ciel was nervous, even _scared._

"Do what?" Ciel looked up at him with humiliation in his eyes.

"Everything I did to you."

Alois walked over to him and hesitated to do anything. Ciel's eyes fluttered as he hung his head and waited for anything. Alois finally punched him in the jaw. He collapsed onto the bed reaching for his face. Alois pinned him against the mattress and held his head to the side as he sucked and licked his neck leaving red and purple bruises. Ciel let out a little moan. It sort of hurt but he bared with it. Alois pinched his pink nipples and earned a gasp of pain from him. It wasn't enough. He ripped the shorts off of him and trailed kisses down his pale, thin stomach to his length. Ciel stopped him from doing anything though and told him to "go in."

He reached for the lube so he could prepare him but Ciel refused. "I never showed you that kindness. Don't be nice, Alois. You're too kind..."

Alois put his length against Ciel's _tight_ hole. There was _no way_ he could _get in_... he was _so tight_! He finally managed to get the head of his cock in. By then, Ciel was all red faced and trying not to scream.

He lingered there for a moment but Ciel began to push him in deeper despite the _agony._ He finally began to move his hips and Ciel yelled out. Constant noises of pain rang from the boy. Alois tried to find a way comfort him, but Ciel wouldn't let him. He still wrapped his arms around him as he gasped and screamed from the pain. He had never actually been inside anyone before. It was strange but _amazing_. He hated to admit it, considering the circumstances, but it was. The tight heat around his throbbing cock felt like heaven. He was in control – he got to be the dominant one. Tears ran down Ciel's face as he bit his lip, making it bleed a little. Alois finally slowed own and tried to make it as comfortable as possible. Ciel's cries finally quieted but the tears still fell. He tenderly kissed the dark haired boy and brushed the dark locks that stuck to his sweaty skin to the side.

"Why are you being so gentle?"

Alois smiled. "Because some nights you were _cruel_... but on others you were gentle and soft and _kind._" He whispered into his ears as he planted little kisses on his face. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois as he came inside of him. The warmth filled him. Alois pulled out and laid next to him, exhausted.

"When will it stop hurting?" Ciel murmured.

"A week or two, maybe." He threw his arm around him and pulled Ciel's body to him.

Ciel cringed but cuddled up to him.

"Do you believe me now? I'm so sorry... I love you so much."

Alois stayed quiet. They were soon tangled in each others limbs. "I believe you." He kissed his shoulder and fell asleep next to his old friend, Ciel.

* * *

**Review and follow the story for updates! BTW I changed my tumblr url~ **

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	13. The King is Dead Have Mercy

**Salutations, dearest ones. I've finally managed to finish chapter 13.**

** _There's going to be less babble in this chapters authors notes and more important information._ **

**But, readers first, I have a question from a reviewer, Delira (Guest), who asks "How strong are other demons compared to Sebastian? I see king was easily defeated hehe and Alois and Ciel now both demons :)"**

** Well, as previously stated, Lucifer was never at his best because he had to literally put his power into Sebastian to make him Prince. He thought Sebastian was going to be his immaculate creation but he became corrupt, and Lucifer quickly realized that it was a mistake. Lucifer took back his power from Sebastian, but Sebastian caught him off-guard and impaled him with the Laevatein sword from which no demon can survive a wound from. Lucifer was the almighty and powerful, but probably not the brightest. (After all, you know what they say! Never turn your back on the enemy!)**

**Amon and Baal are probably the strongest out of all the council members and will often be sent on little quest for their strength and abilities. Belial comes after then and Aki and Oni (while not very strong) are quick and witty which often gives them the upper hand. Lilith is the oldest in the council and while she is strong, she never really exhibits that. She is more of a verbal person who prefers to negotiate rather than fight. **

**Of course Rodrick, now King, has ALL of Lucifer's power including that which he placed in Sebastian and is much stronger than Lucifer was. Sebastian is still very strong as a demon, even more so than Amon and Baal, but his weakness is Ciel and he will not risk the safety of his young lord if it's at stake. Alois and Ciel are still very young demons, and most their strength comes from Lust, hunger, etc;**

**Also, when demons are put in situations where their mate is at risk they get what I guess could be referred to as an "adrenaline rush" and seem to get a little boost. I hope that answers your question!**

_**I'm going to finish the authors notes at the end of this chapter so I don't take up a lot of space up here and you can get to readin'! I have an important question/ announcement.**_

* * *

Lucifer had held out for a whole week. It was more than everyone expected. It still wasn't long enough for Rodrick though. He had to be dragged from his side. Lilith was right next to Rodrick, both demons completely delirious. By now things had calmed down but nothing was the same. The manor was quiet and the only sound in hell were the roaring flames and screams of those in the pits.

Rodrick kept staring at the paper Lucifer had given him. The words made sense now. They just magically had definitions and syllables... actual meaning. The characters were no longer foreign. It wasn't a human dialect he was familiar with, though. He read it out loud quietly to himself.

"Stand before the fire place and play the instrument with golden strings. Convince the flames that you are worthy." It was only step one of a series of instructions.

Rodrick sighed. What was that even supposed to mean?! There were 3 fire places in the manor. One in the dining room, one in the living room and... one in Lucifer's study. It was an obvious place. He went into his study and looked around the room. Maybe the instrument would be in here. He searched and searched for something with golden strings. Maybe a guitar, violin or fiddle. He found nothing. As he was about to give up, he saw a glint of something in the corner of his eye. It was fairly large, something covered with a tarp. He wondered how he hadn't saw it before. He pulled back the black tarp and revealed a harp with strings of gold.

A harp.

Of all things, why would a demon know how to play the harp? It was the angels instrument. Of course, Lucifer had been an angel once... he hoped that he had passed on his musical talent _because he was no angel._ He dragged it to the center of the room, in front of the fire place, and ran his fingers across it quickly. It made a beautiful, angelic sound that gave him goosebumps and made him shiver.

He finally made up a tune in his head, and carefully decided which of the golden strings to pluck first. He chose one, and the rest came naturally. He was terrified and fascinated. The song rang through the manor, and even Belial, and the rest of the council down stairs could hear the angelic music. While it was very beautiful, unlike nothing they had ever heard, the music was still heartbreaking and brought tears to their eyes.

It seemed to say, "The King is dead. Have mercy..."

There was the sound of stones grinding against stone, and the fire went out. The room briefly went cold. Rodrick stopped playing and froze to watch the stones of the floor sink into the ground and form a stair case, that lead into some sort of crypt below the fire place. He cautiously walked down into it. The torches on the wall lit as his presences filled the long hall. He could see that the hall lead down to a room, where there was something glistening in the fire light. He reached and found it to be the crown. It was stunning – beautiful, like something from a fairy tale. He stared in awe for a moment. He felt unfit to wear something with such appearance, already feeling small, and belittled in it's very presence. It was silly. It was only an inanimate object. He heard foot steps coming down the hall and spun around quickly to see who approached. Belial stood against the wall.

"I knew it would be you." He said. "If it wasn't for Sebastian, it would have _always_ been you." He said it with such sorrow. Rodrick couldn't tell if he were disappointed – if he thought Lucifer would have crowned him instead, or if he were simply nostalgic.

"Don't say that. Why wouldn't he choose one of you from the council first? He _wanted_ you to help him rule the kingdom. I'm not even in the council... why – "

"Because you were _meant to be king_. Not Satan's little elf. That's why you weren't in the council."

Rodrick didn't understand. He looked back at the crown. It was silver, and had a sort of elven appearance. The lowest point came to the middle of his forehead and was part of a center pinnacle that had two shorter ones to the left and the right of it. While the tall "spikes" were solid, the base itself was like multiple silver vines that would grace the wearers head.

"Put it on." Belial suggested. Rodrick took it in his hands, and rose it in the air placing it on his head. The atmosphere changed causing both Rodrick and Belial to stand up straight as if in the presence of a big figure; and indeed they were. In the very presence of the new king of Hell. Rodrick turned to Belial, who quickly bowed, smiling. Rodrick smiled too.

"So what will be your first action as king, my lord?" Belial asked.

Rodrick pondered, but looked back down at the list of instructions. _"No matter what, stop Sebastian," _Lucifer had scribbled onto the paper. Rodrick's smile faded as he looked up at his disciple. The very thought of Sebastian enraged him.

"I want a legion... of demons." He said.

"But first... bring back Alois, and _Ciel _with him. It's no longer safe for Alois to remain in the Phantomhive manor with Sebastian not being contained in Hell. Take Baal with you. We'll hold a council meeting when you return."

"As you wish." Belial replied, turning to leave the room.

"Oh, and Belial..." Rodrick called out. "Bring me Ciel Phantomhive_ in_ _chains._"

Belial nodded, a brief smile spreading across his face like butter.

Rodrick thought back to the party Ciel held that night, where he first saw Alois. Ciel watched as everyone had their way with Alois, using him as entertainment. Anyone of those demons could have ripped the soul right out of him in a matter of seconds and he bet that Phantomhive wouldn't even had cared. _He would care once he got through with the maggot...He was going to humiliate him, use him and bruise him and leave him broken._

He had never thought highly of the Earl, and having his butler kill his brother was one thing, but he refused to lose Alois, who was the _dearest_ to him. Especially to such a little bitch.

~ o0o ~

Alois and Ciel hadn't really left each others side since that day. They spent their time making up for the time they had lost hating each other. Ciel was more than delighted to have him back even if he didn't _love_ him back the way _he loved Alois_. He was completely wrapped up in him, as he laid next to him. Alois had come to like being a demon quite well. Especially... the sexual ends of it. He could feel so much more and he loved it. He swore he could feel every little cell of Ciel's body shaking with pleasure every time their skin touched.

Alois still had some trust issues with Ciel, and refused to do anything that involved him being tied up. It was reasonable to Ciel, although he wouldn't stop apologizing during sex. He would grind into him, holding him close to his body and whisper into his ear, between little gasps and moans of ecstasy, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alois knew what he was apologizing for but it still irked him. "Don't apologize, Ciel, I know you're sorry." He spread out little kisses on his face. Ciel's face was pink and flustered. Alois rolled his hips against Ciel. He moaned out in pleasure and let Alois fall back down on the bed. He lifted one of the blondes legs and propped it on his shoulder as he pounded into him at just the right angle, hitting his sweet spot. Just like that, Alois gasped his body convulsing all over as he peaked and orgasmed. His fingers intertwined with Ciel's hair as he came, squirting his juices all over his own chest. Ciel came not too soon after, and leaned down to lick his cum off Alois's skin. He laid down next to him closed his eyes to day dream. Alois was nestled safely in his side, running his long fingers down Ciel's ribs like they were the keys of a piano. The dark haired boy laughed lightly at the little tickle. Alois smiled.

He rolled on top of Ciel and the two exchanged funny faces simply for the laughs. Alois couldn't help to feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter up to his heart. Just feeling how his soft hands traveled his body as if he were a map and Ciel was the wanderer, plotting the longest route he could manage, with no particular destination. Alois was his world, and he hoped to explore it all, never settling in a certain spot for too long. Like people would carve their names into trees, he would leave heart shaped bruises on his pale skin.

"Let's go somewhere." Ciel suggested.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Let's go to China, or France... Let's just go somewhere and start over together. Without the bad memories..."

Alois was dragged back into reality. This wasn't permanent. This was just a scheme. None of this was real. He sat up and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. His heart sank. He wanted to run away with Ciel, but now he found himself in a place where his heart was torn. Rodrick had told him to come back_ to him _after his 3 month limit was up but all he wanted at that moment was Ciel. He looked down at him with guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Alois?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing..."

Ciel still looked at him with concern. Alois smiled to him reassuringly. Ciel kissed his nose.

"Let's go to France." Alois finally said, smiling brightly. "Let's just leave! Now."

"Now?" Ciel laughed.

"Yeah! We're not doing anything. Why wait?"

They were quiet for a moment, pondering. He couldn't run forever. Going to France would be a good opportunity though to just think. He was lodged into a hard place. He loved Rodrick, he really did, but he loved Ciel too. Each of the held their special places in his life, and he didn't want one of those slots to ever be empty. Thinking didn't solve his problems, though. France couldn't harbor him. Alois fought the guilt of having real feelings for Ciel. Rodrick's face, and his words haunted him. Like a ghost or banshee that cried all through the night keeping him awake at all ungodly hours and causing him nightmares when he could sleep. Ciel didn't know about Alois's plan to take him back to Hell and he didn't have much of a plan to tell him until they got there. Of course, he had 3 months.

**_Had_** 3 months.

* * *

**Alrighty!**

**So I was thinking while I was going through all my reviews (all of which I save and keep in a special folder for this story in my e-mail) and I thought about starting a blog and/or twitter for my fan fictions where you can get updates on stories and heads ups as to when I'll update, "extras" on characters (background stories - and not just for my OC's), tips on writing smut since I've gotten a lot of compliments on my smut scenes, you can ask me all the questions you'd like about my writing or me, and various other things related to my fan fictions (mainly this one).**

** I thought this was a good idea and _I want to know what you think about it._ I really want to do a thing where I post my favorite reviews and reply to them but I don't want it in the authors notes because it would take up a lot of space because I have a lot to say sometimes. (Of course on this blog there will probably be a little yaoi every now and then.) *wiggles eye brows***

**So_ review_, let me know what you think and what your favorite blog site is. (I don't know about you but_ I prefer tumblr._ It's really simple for me to use and I'm on it literally all the time when I'm not at school.)**

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Review, and follow for updates!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's a mini chapter in Sebastian's POV. I've been neglecting his character because I've been wanting to focus on Ciel and Alois because I cut Ciel out for a while so I decided that a brief little chapter was something that needed to be added. **

**Sebastian loves Ciel. He's taken care of him ever since Ciel can remember. He's obsessive because he has so many mixed feelings for him plus his desire to kill and conquer. He thinks he's beautiful, he wants to protect him like a father, be his friend and big brother, and care for him like a mother and love him like a lover. Anyone that gets in his way and makes him feel like they're interfering with that he wants to kill them because he's so protective and in love. Although Lucifer constantly exhibited his love for him, Sebastian doesn't know what love is, or how it feels to be loved. He knows what it feels like to kill and defend for recreation. Alois wasn't a threat before because Ciel was angry and blinded by hate and Alois was being tortured by them both but now that Ciel has come to his senses and has accepted his love for Alois, Sebastian doesn't know how to process it and he won't have anyone in his way.**

**(PS: There's going to be a showdown in the next chapter. Someone might die. I haven't quite plotted it all out yet.)**

**BY THE WAY! UPDATE ON THE AUTHOR BLOG I WAS TALKING ABOUT - I MADE ONE. **

**Right now there's a bunch of nonsense and what-nots on there because it was empty and I needed something there to fill that poor empty blog. I will make a few posts tomorrow, but I have homework to do so that can't happen right now. I've dicked around enough for one day. Send me things, questions, a review or a little message saying "Hi" or something on tumblr. Don't forget to follow!**

**OH!**

**And I want to thank you guys for getting this story to 53 reviews! That may not be a lot to a lot of you depending on who's stories you've red. My favorite Kuro fic has like 800 fucking reviews. It's an amazing story. I'll post about it on tumblr so you can look into it. Ok. So here. Chapter 14, don't forget to review, and follow my authors blog on tumblr. **

* * *

Sebastian was sober now and he realized what he had done. He regretted it, but he couldn't say that it wouldn't have happened in the long run. Killing Lucifer, that is. Who would clean up his messes? Who would he go to when Ciel was being cruel? He sighed, walking into the manor and going into his room and placing the Laevatein sword about his fire place where he could admire it as he lounged about. He shed his clothes and threw them to the other side of the room. He filled his tub with hot water and sank into it's warmth and laid there, contemplating his next move to take the crown.

He would need an _army_. He was sure whoever took over down there had already devised one. He would have to act swift and discreet. He would also have to get rid of those who refused him so no word would get to the new ruler. He had the Laevatein, and all demons should take a firm note of that fact. He smiled to himself, maliciously, of course.

A paper fell from the counter to the floor and caught his attention. He reached out of the tub and grabbed it, shaking the water from his hands so he didn't smear the ink, and read it out loud to himself.

"_Sebastian_ " the note began. It was Ciel's handwriting.

_While you were gone some great things happened. I'm in France with Alois. I don't know for how long but the most important thing about this event is that he came back. I'm happier than ever. Honestly happy. I am so glad that he's here. We'll be in Pairs by tomorrow._

_I'll write you._

_Sincerely, _

_C.P. _

Sebastian quivered. Alois had come back?! After hurting Ciel so bad, he thought he could just walk right back in?! _No._ Sebastian wouldn't take it. He wouldn't watch. Not just because it was Alois, but because that was_ his Ciel._ He couldn't have that _blonde tramp _walking around on his turf. He got up and wrapped a towel around his waist, hastily, before he stormed into his room. He was in a rancid mood now.

People say that when you get one tattoo, you have to get more. You get _"the itch."_ That's the way killing was. He didn't do it _just once._ He'd done it a thousand – _a million_ times before. He had massacred _entire_ _villages_, countries, even _races._ He had been peoples _personal tormentor,_ he had been peoples _God_, peoples _omen_ – he had been the omen and tormentor of_ demons, _even. What made Alois Trancy special?

He was about to leave, but a flash of green caught his eye. He turned. The sword _beckoned_ to him – called out his name, taunting him with evil whispers. It was really the voice of his insanity. He grabbed the sword, being careful that he didn't accidentally cut himself. He wrapped it in a sheet and laid it on the bed while he packed a bag. His love for Ciel was patient, bitter-sweet and obsessive but he didn't stop to think how _hurting, even killing _Alois would affect Ciel. Sebastian never stopped to think. It was always too late before he realized a mistake or fault of his own, but he was always quick to attack another for their faults. For example, _Lucifer was kind to _him. Too kind, too loving, and to gentle with him. Loving him was like chasing a scared little bird around a room. _Impossible._ His love was impossible. Sebastian would never really love him back. He played along, he submitted, he did _unsavory_ things for, to and with him, but there was always an end to a beginning – and for every happy beginning there was a tragic end.

And that was something Sebastian knew all too well.

* * *

_**This is probably actually too short to even be a chapter. I am so sorry, haha!**_

_**Review!**_

_** Follow for updates**_

_** Follow on tumblr for heads-up's, updates, extras, and maybe some spoilers? MAYBE.**_

_**(BTW did you know 50 Shades of Grey started out as a fanfiction?! I thought that was really cool. I like the book so far.)**_


	15. The Final Straw

**Ahh, now things are getting good. This took forever to write. It was kind of hard to produce. Things in the first bit of this chapter that are in _italics_ are meant to be in French so pretend it is. I'll post a little background story on two of my OC's on my authors blog (see little memo later in authors note) just so you can understand the relationship between the two characters and get the whole, good ol' punch in the feels. **

**IN OTHER NEWS: ****MY AUTHORS BLOG: **

**There you can read up on characters, ask questions get heads up on updates and other neat stuff. **

**Don't forget to follow and review! **

**M.**

* * *

The Paris air was chilly. It was a clear night and all the windows of downtown Paris were lit by candle light. When the sun had gone down, the sensible French folk had tucked themselves into their safe little homes and the "less decent" folk crawled out of their holes. Alois and Ciel walked down the street catching the eye of everyone they passed. Ciel led him into a bar on a corner of two streets Alois couldn't pronounce. Ciel took a seat at the bar and his blonde companion next to him. It's wasn't long before they caught the eye of two young girls. They twisted their fingers around their curls and giggled, whispering amongst themselves. Ciel smirked and turned away from them, sliding his finger around the glass the bartender had set in front of him.

"Alois…"

"Hm?" he mumbled in reply. He wiped the remains of his drink from the corner of his mouth and grunted at the burn it sent down his throat.

"Have you ever eaten a human soul before?"

Alois choked on laughter. "Of course not!"

Ciel smiled. "Oh." he said. Alois rolled his eyes and dismissed it. He looked away, and when he looked back, Ciel had gone to flirt with the two girls. Alois could hear him, speaking lowly in French. He wondered what he was saying but got a pretty good idea when they both stood and took their places under both his arms. He nodded Alois over. He went to him and said smoothly.

"Alois, this is Bernadette... " he said looking towards the dark haired girl. She winked at him with one of his hazel eyes. "And this is uhh..." He paused and mumbled to himself "uhh… oh fuck."

"_Comment t'appelles- tu?"_ he asked in French. Alois assumed he was asking her name.

"_Constance." _

"Ah! Constance! Constance and Bernadette! Proper names..."

Alois bowed formally. "Uhh, Bonjour, Madame."

Ciel snickered, winking to Alois reassuringly. The girls let out little gasps and politely curtsied in a sort of panic. They've probably never met a gentleman in their lives. They didn't seem to be the richest girls around – definitely not nobles. Alois wondered what Ciel was thinking.

"Let's go back to the hotel." he said. Alois took Constance's hand and let her along. She had fair skin to patch her pale blonde hair. Her pouty lips were painted pink. She looked so young... She noticed him looking at her and blushed, fluttering her long eyelashes – _and lord they were long._ Could they be fake? He was surprised she didn't fly away when she blinked! They could have served as the wings for an eagle.

They arrived at the hotel, a very ritzy place. The girls oohed and awed at the beautiful interior. Ciel picked up their key at the desk and handed one to the girls.

"_Go on up to the room!"_ he told them cheerfully in French. They squeed and ran up the stairs. He turned as soon as he saw them disappear at the top of the staircase and took Alois's hand in his.

"Don't freak out, alright?"

"What? About what?"

"Just listen to what I tell you."

"But Cieell– " Alois protested."

"You trust me right?"

Alois have him a daring look. "I guess."

"You guess? Well... give me all your trust tonight? Can you do that?"

He lead him upstairs, all the way to the sixth floor where their room was. The girls were running around squealing with excitement.

"_Look at these fancy soaps!"_ Constance said running from the bathroom and climbing onto the bed with Bernadette who had already kicked off her shoes and began jumping up and down. Ciel closed the door, discreetly, locking it and putting the key in his pocket. No one noticed, not even Alois. Ciel rolled onto the bed and began to jump with them. Alois stood and watched, not sure what exactly was going on. A smiled flicked up the corners of his mouth. He finally jumped on with them. Constance went back into the bathroom.

"_Excuse me for a moment!"_ She said rushing in. Ciel's smile became devious. He grabbed the girl and planted his lips on hers. For a moment Alois felt angry. It made him insanely jealous, that is, until he ripped the soul from her body, his teeth sinking deep into her skin. She let out a screech, grabbing his arms in pain and terror before she choked on her own blood.

He pulled back as Constance came from the bathroom. She was horrified.

"Don't let her scream!" Ciel growled. He moved at demonic speeds. He wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her over to Alois.

"_Vampires! Vampires!"_ She sobbed. Ciel smiled.

"_No, sweetie, we're much worse than Vampires."_ Ciel cooed. He shoved her towards Alois. She clung to him, hoping that maybe he was kinder, or more gentle. She begged him.

"_Please! Please, sir, don't do this to me! PLEASE! OH, PLEASE!"_ Her pleads went un-heard. Alois tuned her out to avoid any more guilt than what he already had.

She was horrified. What could be worse than vampires?

"Just bite into her neck. The rest will come naturally." Ciel said calmly.

"Ciel..." he whimpered unsure of the situation. He wasn't quite keen on killing the girl.

"You just have to give your instincts a chance! Let them take over."

The blood dripped from his lips. Alois looked into his eyes. Violet, and dark blue... he trusted him. He trusted Ciel at that moment, even if he didn't know if there were consequences to come. He bit into her neck, her trachea crunching between his teeth. She fell to the ground but he didn't let go and fell with her. She put up a fight during the brief time she had left. A warmth began to fill him. It traveled his body, jumping from place to place. It was in his chest, then his stomach, and then deep in his abdomen. It was restless. Ciel held his hand at the back of his neck. "Drink it... A demon dissolves the soul. It's filled her to the brim." He drank her soul as if it were fine wine. He finally stumbled backwards, falling onto his back, gasping. He laughed.

"The room is spinning!" he said, giggling and bringing his knees to his chest. He was high. The blood was like a drug! It felt amazing. He felt invincible. Ciel picked him up and put him on the bed, licking the blood from the blonde's stained lips.

"N-nng – don't just tease me like that." He groaned. His hands traveled up Ciel's shirt. Ciel unbuttoned his pants and pulled them low to expose his hip bones, which he knew drove Alois insane. He lifted his shirt enough to show them off and grinded his hips into his. Alois let out a growl and tore his shirt right off of him. Ciel gasped and sort of fell forward – catching himself. Alois wrapped his arms around him and trailed kisses from his stomach to his chest. Ciel moaned and leaned back, allowing Alois to move and straddle his hips.

"Tell me what you want." Ciel ordered seductively, luring Alois's hand down to his quickly stiffening cock. Alois smiled and lightly stroked it. "I want you to fuck me." he said, kissing his jaw line and whimpered into his ear, "please, Ciel..."Of course, Ciel wouldn't give in that easily.

"Where do you want me to fuck you? Hm?" He kissed his pouty lips, then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Right here? Right in the ass?" He tugged his head back and Alois gasped out in surprise.

"Ah! Yes! Please, Ciel."

"It's not that easy, Trancy..." he chuckled darkly. "Show me how bad you want it. Give me a reason..."

Alois gave him a daring glare. "A reason?"

Ciel nodded, watching as Alois removed his clothes and stood on his hands and kneels, slowly shaking his hips from side to side. He leaned down and rested the front of his body on the bed, reaching back and stroking his needy, puckering hole. He slid his finger into himself and he purposely made the most alluring, seductive noise he could manage. Ciel pulled his pants all the way off and freed this throbbing cock. He refused to touch himself though. He wanted Alois to do it. He wanted to feel himself over boil. Alois reached between his legs with his other hand and began to jerk himself off. Ciel couldn't bare it much longer. He grabbed Alois by the waist and quickly positioned his length against his hole before thrusting inside. Alois cried out. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist as he pumped in and out of him.

"Ah! Hnnng – Ciel! Please go deeper." He was desperate. However much of him was inside him wasn't enough. He wanted more of him. Ciel stopped and flipped him over so he could face him. Alois wrapped his arms around his neck and bounced himself up and down.

"I'm gonna cum..." He finally whimpered into Ciel's ear.

The sound of his voice was enough to cause him to cum himself, filling Alois's ass with his hot cum.

He collapsed onto the bed. Alois curled up into his side. He was glowing – a smile spread wide across his face – eye's not focused. He was dizzy with pleasure. Ciel smiled.

"Tomorrow we can explore the city."

Alois nodded. "Hey, can we go see that tower?"

"What tow- the Eifel Tower?"

"Yeah!" Alois said with excitement. He had always wanted to see the tower. He wanted to climb to the very _tip-top_ and see for himself what France looked like to birds and Gods. He rested his head on Ciel's chest.

"Of course! We'll go tomorrow morning! First thing! _I promise_." Ciel replied sleepily snuggling the boy closer to him. He was glad they had this little moment together.

**~ o0o ~**

Sebastian arrived in Pairs the next morning. His hat tilted to cover his face as he held his head down and walked straight ahead. His eyes were not the deep brown-red they usual were, but a straight and _bold red_. He stopped to pick up a newspaper as the headline caught his eye.

"_Two girls found viciously murdered in hotel…"_

The more he read into it, the more it screamed Ciel's name at him. He was definitely here. A massive gust of wind blew in from the east. Sebastian took in a deep breath and smiled to himself. He was definitely here. His instincts kicked in. Animalistic... He looked towards the tower and spotted the boy with the eye patch within seconds – that blonde beside him. He froze as he watched Ciel plant a deep kiss on Alois lips. The Trancy boy looked back at him with caring, but greedy eyes. It tore the strings of his heart. As another gust of air blew by, he caught the scent of three other demons. They were nearby. The scent was horribly familiar behind the strong smell of sulfur that burned his nostrils. He looked all around until his eyes laid sight on the three.

_Fuck!_

Rodrick, Baal and Belial walked towards the tower, oblivious, except for Rodrick, who glared right back at him. Sebastian snarled at them. Belial and Baal ran up the stairs, un-noticed by the humans around them. Rodrick and Sebastian quickly approached each other. They stood in front of each other in a silent shown down. Rodrick finally slapped him, dragging his sharp nails across his cheek.

"That was for Lucifer." He hissed.

"Oh?" Sebastian chuckled, swiping away the blood from his cheek. "You must be the new ruler?"

"How'd you guess?" Rodrick remarked sarcastically.

"My dear, it's quite obvious. I can smell the _reek_ of vengeful fantasies leaking from your pores. "

"I'm willing to negotiate with you just this once, but only because Alois is involved in this."

Sebastian cut him off, smiling evilly. "Alois? Oh, didn't you see them up there – _the two love-birds?"_

Rodrick turned red. "Of course, I saw them." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I'm not interested in your negotiations, your majesty. I can _slaughter both your men and your lover_ and take your _crown _all in _one day_. I know what you want. You want to kill me and probably Ciel, too." He chuckled. "Go ahead. Do it… right now. I'm standing here before you and you haven't even made a single move. You're a scared little Prince, that's all you are. You're no King. You'll never be Lucifer!"

Rodrick smiled. "Of course I'll never be him. My name is Rodrick… and I'm King – for a good reason, too. Perhaps you've forgotten. My men already half way up that tower right now. Your young lord is at the summit. "

Rodrick turns and begins to pace towards the tower. "I wonder what will happen when they reach the top?" He laughed as he heard Sebastian growl behind him.

"You didn't ask me what was in my large case, Rod."

The King turned to take notice of Sebastian once more. Surely, that case hadn't been there before.

"Alright… 'Sebastian, do tell me what you're hiding in that case of yours.'"

Sebastian kicked open the case. Rodrick's eyes widened with fear. He pulled from the black case, that wretched blade. The Laevatein…

"How exciting! Maybe my friend here will deliver death to two Kings – and in such a sort short period!" Sebastian laughed.

Rodrick bolted up the tower. Half-way there, he realized that Sebastian hadn't chased or followed him. _He couldn't already have reached the top!_

"ALOIS!" he screamed out, hoping that he would hear him and follow his voice. "ALOIS! COME TO ME!" He shouted once more, reaching demonic speeds as he ran up the stairs. He reached the top. Sebastian had him – Alois – the blade of the sword at his throat. _Fortunately,_ Belial had _Ciel._

"I swear, Sebastian, if you even think about harming him I will rip your young lord apart, throw him in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity! _GIVE HIM BACK!"_

Sebastian looked only at Ciel, _whose eyes were glued to Alois._ Rodrick slowly stepped towards them, but moved back as Sebastian pressed the blade into Alois's skin, not quite drawing blood from him – He was contemplating.

"_SEBASTIAN!"_ Ciel finally growled. _"LET HIM GO... THAT'S AN ORDER."_

He shoved the boy forward. Belial let go of Ciel. He stumbled into Alois's arms and buried his face in his hair.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, glaring at his butler over his shoulder, who was pouting like a child. Sebastian sighed.

"Ciel, come before I take up Rodrick's offer and throw you in the pits myself."

Ciel snapped. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" He roared, gently pushing Alois to Rodrick. "Why are you even here!? ANY OF YOU?!"

"_Yes,"_ Sebastian looked towards Rodrick and his _fiends_. _"why are you all here?!"_

Rodrick glared grimly at him. "We sent Alois here to con Ciel to come to hell, where we would use him as bait to get to you."

Ciel turned to Alois with hurt in his eyes. _Oh god_. Alois stomach dropped.

"Oh." He scoffed. A tear rolled down his cheek. Just one. It was all he had left to give him or to spare. "I just… I guess I should have known. _Forgiveness never comes that easy._" His legs were shaky. Now that he looked back on all the things that had happened recently, it was sort of a stretch. Alois shows up, convinces him that he forgives him… lures him in so deep… it made sense now.

"Ciel… it's not just that! I really did forgive you!" He reached out for him but Belial pulled him back. "Ciel! Listen to me! Please!"

Ciel made his way to Sebastian. "Hm. Either way…" he turned his head slightly to look back at him. _"You know I would still love you." _

Alois smiled. He wanted to sob. "Give them back the sword, Sebastian." He said.

"Yes, my lord." He flung the sword as hard as he could. It spiraled through the air, right towards Alois. Ciel turned in horror. Belial grabbed Alois and tried to protect him from the blow, and Rodrick tried to block them from being hit. To his surprise Baal pushed them out of the way. He screamed out in pain as the sword plunged through his chest. The air grew tense. Ciel turned and punched Sebastian in the jaw – or at least tried to. Sebastian grabbed him and a portal enveloped them. They were gone.

Rodrick pulled the sword out of Baal. They didn't rush anything, considering that there was _nothing_ that could be done. Deep sadness filled his heart. Rodrick picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He could hear him weakly whimpering into his ear. "T-Take me ho… home. I need to see A-Amon…"

Belial picked up Alois and sat him on his feet. They were all quiet. They didn't know what to say. From the look Rodrick was giving Alois he could tell he wasn't happy with him. Before he knew it they were back in hell. Amon noticed something was wrong right away as he came down the stairs, but didn't think that Baal could have possibly been the one draped over Rodrick's shoulder until he gently sat him down in front of him.

"N-No! Oh god, no!" He wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Baal took his head in his hands. "_Listen to me_ because I don't know how much longer I have left! You're _my best friend!_ Okay?"

"_Oh god."_ Belial said hanging his head as Lilith ran down the stairs with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded.

"Sebastian did this?!" She cried, her body shaking. Belial ran to her side and led her back up the stairs trying to comfort her.

Amon stared down at Baal. "You're my best friend… and I've always been so proud to be yours, too! _Please don't be sad_… you've been the best. I… love you, Amon. Even if I am dying, _I couldn't leave you if I tried."_ Tears ran down his face as he said his final good-byes. "Death is _inevitable_, even for those who thought they could escape. People like us. Nothing… is infinite. Think of all the centuries we've spent together. Think of the lonely lives we lead before that, and think of all the centuries we had. We're lucky _– For two guys stuck in Hell we're damn lucky._ "

Amon leaned down and pressed his lips to his. "Please hold on… don't go so soon."

"I can't." he clutched his hand in his. His eye lids grew heavy and numbness began to take over his brain.

Rodrick went over to him and kissed his forehead. "You won't die in vain." He whispered. "We'll stop Sebastian. Just know, that you died an honorable death." He patted his shoulder lightly and he smiled.

"I wonder… do demons have s..souls…" he became still and quiet. His chest rose and fell for the last time. Amon became hysterical – crying and sobbing loudly, clutching his dearest friend to his body. Rodrick pulled Alois away. He was definitely angry with him. He had a firm grip on his arm.

"Rodrick, you're hurting me!"

He let go for a moment and glared at him.

"I'm what?"

Alois frowned. Rodrick grabbed his arm again and continued down the hall. What-ever he had in mind, Alois didn't think it would be pleasant.

~ o0o ~

"Sebastian! What the hell?! Take me back this instant! That's an order."

Sebastian didn't answer or turn to even so much as acknowledge his young lord.

_"SEBASTIAN! Do you hear me?"_

All very suddenly, Sebastian spun around and struck him across the face. Ciel stumbled back and fell, hitting the floor with a thud. He held his hand to his cheek. That would surely leave a bruise...

"S-Sebastian..."

He had never been hit by Sebastian in a violent way. Sure, he might have smacked the back of his hands when he messed up a Latin translation, but he had never hit him like this.

"There are a long list of things that could have happened to you while you were with that _tramp, Trancy!_"

_"HE IS NOT A TRAMP!"_ Ciel yelled at him in protest. He got a daring glare from his butler. He knew he was in trouble now... Sebastian slapped him again, and grabbed him up by his hair. He cried out in pain as his eyes met Sebastian's.

"You're going to _regret ever meeting that boy_ when I'm done with you!"

Ciel knew he was already in trouble, but that didn't stop him from standing up for Alois. "You know what I regret, Sebastian?! _Making a contract with you!"_ He spit in his demons face.

Sebastian cringed. His words had deeply wounded him. Ciel realized it right away and wished he could take it back. Sebastian wiped the boys saliva from his face.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Sebastian..."

Even if he was hurt beyond words, that wouldn't stop him from punishing Ciel from running around with that Trancy boy. If anything, it fueled him. He threw him over his shoulder and carried him to this room. Ciel thrashed around like a fish out of water. He threw him on his bed, telling them that if he moved it would be a lot worse. Ciel sat nervously on his bed and waited for his butler to return. He came back with a whip and rope. Ciel panicked and tried to escape. This made Sebastian angrier – He grabbed him by his hair again and dragged him back to the bed. He tore open the back of his shirt and tied his hands behind his back. Ciel was horrified. He fought as the man tied the ropes around his wrists as tight as he could manage.

"Don't move." He said. His tone was solid and threatening. Ciel froze and silenced himself.

"Every precious hair on your head… any ounce of your soul that may be left… all your regrets and happiness belong to me!" Sebastian growled slashing the whip across Ciel's back. He screamed out in pain. "I own you. When you made the contract with me that was the agreement!"

"The agreement was that once I got my revenge you could take my soul and I would be yours! Unfortunately for you, I never got my revenge and I was killed before you could even think about taking my soul! You're the one who saved me! _This is your fault_ that you have to go through this! _It's your own fault_!"

He lashed him again and Ciel screamed out in agony and bit down on the sheets. He hit him again and again, until the whelps on his back threatened to bleed. His body ached with misery. He didn't understand why he was so angry with him. He had no place doing this to him! He no authority! He didn't even have to right to walk into France and claim him like that. He could still be with Alois had it not been for him!

"Anymore remarks, my lord?"

Ciel didn't say anything.

"Good. Let me make sure you don't have anything else to say." He jerked down his pants and slid them off his legs. He leaned him over his lap. His smooth skin was exposed. Sebastian's hand came down onto his ass. He gasped at the hard smack. He smacked the other cheek with equal force. Each smack became harder and harder until Ciel thought to himself that he preferred the whip – it was quicker. Sebastian finished and threw him onto the bed with his ass glowing red. Sebastian hovered over him and whispered in his hear, "Sit here and think about how cruel you've been."

What did he mean by cruel? Had Ciel really been cruel to him? _Sebastian_ was cruel. In fact, if Ciel had ever been cruel it was Sebastian's fault. He had grown up with no other example except the demon. He had been taught by the demon, fed by the demon, and raised by the demon. _He was given new life by the hand of that demon._ It hadn't been Ciel who had been cruel, but _that devil_.

Alois, on the other hand, was experiencing some punishment of his own.

* * *

**FOLLOW - REVIEW - ETC;**


	16. Devil's Trap: Rodrick's Revenge

_**I feel like this chapter is a lot longer than the rest, yet I feel like nothing really happened. I've been super stressed lately, and I've got a lot of other story ideas for Kuro fics so I've been piled up so if it feels like this took a while to publish I'm sorry. It's been sort of rough lately. Just a lot to swallow. Hopefully it gets better. In the next chapter, I'm going to have a lot of pissed off and heartbroken Sebastian, and I may or not be planning a lovely threesome. RodrickxAloisxCiel. Also - look out for a few new fics I'm going to be publishing. You can read about two that I'm currently working on in my authors blog - **_

_**Enjoy and please leave a review!**_

* * *

~ o0o ~

Rodrick dragged Alois down the hall roughly by his arm. Unlike Ciel, Alois had a perfectly good idea of why Rodrick was so angry. He apologized the whole way to the bedroom as he was pulled along. He feared that he would beat him; that he'd finally turn on him like everyone before him had. He pleaded but Rodrick didn't respond to him, only held his firm grip on the blondes arm.

"_Rodrick please! Please listen! Don't hurt me!_" He screamed.

Rodrick _rolled his eyes_, as if in _disgust._

Not knowing what else to do, Alois dropped to the floor like a child, except he didn't pick him up or stop to comfort him, he just grabbed his ankle and dragged him across the floor into the room and slammed the door behind them. He tried to crawl away but Rodrick just sat down on the bed and watched him. Alois paused, noticing that he didn't chase him down.

He pointed a single bony, sharp-nailed finger at him and motioned him towards him. Alois wiped his tears and slowly crawled on his knees before Rodrick, settling between his legs. He noticed distinct things that were different about him. The roots of his hair were black, his nails were longer, and his eyes a more divine shade of gold than usual – but they looked empty. The color in his face was drained, and there were bags under his eyes, too.

"You look – "

"Tired. I'm tired, Alois." Rodrick interrupted, sighing into his hands.

Alois took his face in his hands and Rodrick pulled him into his arms. He could feel his heart beating at a ridiculous pace. He wondered why he looked so different, and why he was so tired. Had he caused him that much distress?

"How many times?" He finally asked quietly.

"What?"

"How many times did you fuck him?" Rodrick growled.

Even though Alois was sure he knew, it made his stomach drop and his heart stop to hear it said out loud. He swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with him. When Rodrick got sick of waiting to hear his answer, he gently turned his face towards him and stared him in the eye before repeating his question.

"How many times?"

"I-I don't k-know!" he finally cried.

Rodrick's eyes filled with tears as he hung his head. Alois was beyond sorry now. Even so, he couldn't deny his feelings for Ciel. He couldn't tell Rodrick that he was the only one, or that he hated Ciel. He didn't hate him anymore. He loved Ciel, and he loved Rodrick too. It was that simple, but so complicated, also. He couldn't choose one of them because he loved them both so dearly.

"Why him? God, Alois... why couldn't you have fucked a stranger? _Anyone_ but him! _How can you even look at him?!_ I can't even do it!"

"Some thing just happen... " he argued.

"_Some things? _Yeah, some things do happen. BUT... _Rape_ doesn't _just happen_! _Torture_ doesn't _just happen_! _**Cheating on your boyfriend doesn't just happen!**_"

All Alois could do was hang his head and try not to cry. He felt he didn't have the right to cry since it was his fault and it had not been an accident. Rodrick's body suddenly heaved violently and he pushed Alois to the side. He fell to the floor, clutching his sides and gasping out in pain.

"Rodrick!?" He yelled out, surprised by the outburst. " Are you alright?"

"No!" he said, sounding strained.

Belial opened the door to see what the ruckus was, and found them both on the floor. Alois was keeping him from choking on his own blood. Rodrick's eye's were blacked out and his nails dug into the floor. Alois didn't know what was going on or why it was happening. Demons couldn't get ill like this! What was wrong!?

"It's alright, Alois! He'll be fine!" Belial said, gently pulling him away from Rodrick's body. Alois struggled against him and Belial finally shoved back onto the bed.

"Hey!" he said loudly, grasping his attention. "His body has to go through these changes. You have to leave him alone. You don't want to cause a disruption."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!?" Alois growled as Belial held him down and away from Rodrick. "Have you seen him!? _Do_ you see him now?! He's sick! He _needs help_!"

Belial gave him a confused look. "He hasn't told you?"

Alois stopped thrashing for a moment and asked, "Told me what?"

Belial looked sad. He took his head and lead him into what was now Rodrick's study and office. The chamber from which he retrieved the crown was still open and had been made into Lucifer's tomb. He led him down into the cold hallway, and snapped his fingers to light the torches with his demonic flame. At the end of the hall, Alois could see a coffin in the distance and dreaded to see who may be in it. He tried to think of everyone he hadn't saw since he'd gotten back. _Oh god, was it one of the twins?! Not Aki and Oni..._

As he came closer the the black and gold trimmed coffin with the glass cover, he went into shock. _Lucifer..._Tears ran down his face but he made no noise. No pained sobs or gasps for air.

"Lucifer passed down the crown to Rodrick. He had taken all the power he had invested in Sebastian and transferred it to Rod. It's been hard on him. His body has to change. Being the king, means being the alpha – The alpha is the top dog. He has to be able to fight like hell hound and walk like an angel. It's a lot to take on."

Alois wasn't listening. He was too busy drawing conclusions. Who would have killed him? Or rather, who _could_ have? All he could hear was Sebastian's name in his head, his dark chuckle taunting him. His expression grew dark. He opened a portal and jumped inside, hardly catching Belial's voice as he yelled for him to wait. Alois was already at the Phantomhive manor, barging in. He had pushed all logic aside. He wasn't sure what he would do if Sebastian was home, and he wasn't sure what Sebastian would do to him.

Instantly, he smelled blood – Ciel's blood. He froze, fearing all the worse as he trailed to Ciel's room. He opened up his bedroom door and found him sitting on the floor against the bed, his head hanging low. His skin was black and blue and blood was dripping from his mouth. Alois rushed over to him and lifted up his head. His eyes were empty... but he wasn't dead. No, it would take more than a silly beating to kill Ciel, or even to wound his spirit. After all, he took the lashes and blows in the name of the one he loved most. He was determined. He peaked opened his swollen eyes, and smiled up at Alois.

"Wha –"

"He said you were a whore." He said, taking in a few deep breaths before finishing. "He wanted me to stop seeing you, and thinking about you... and _loving_ you..."

"Ciel..." Alois said achingly, kissing his forehead.

"But I said 'no' every time... so he beat me. It's strange... he's never done this to me. He's so gentle, Alois. I don't understand."

"_No. No, he's not, Ciel..._ there's a reason we want to kill him. There's a reason we _need _him dead."

Ciel was too drowsy to listen. He collapsed into Alois's arms. The blondes eyes filled with tears. His skin was even cold... he had to get him out of there fast. Sebastian would come after them though... but he couldn't leave Rodrick alone again and run off with Ciel – not in his current state. Not knowing what else to do, he opened a portal back to the manor and zapped himself back into hell. He carried Ciel to an empty guest room and laid him gently on the bed. He filled the tub in the bathroom up with hot water and quickly undressed his bruised body, being careful of the purple marks. He carried his body to the hot water and lowered him into the tub. Ciel instantly jolted awake at the temperature change.

Alois cooed in his ear, comforting him. Ciel was aware and panicking.

"He'll find you. He'll kill you this time, Alois. Take me back!"

Alois's face was buried in his dark hair, planting kisses on his head. "Shh! Don't worry about him. We'll find a way to hold him up."

He splashed the warm water on his body and wiped away the blood from his lips. Soon, the bruises and whelps and cuts faded away and his body had a warm, pink tint to it. Alois got him a clean pair of clothes and left him to change. He had to talk to Rodrick, who now sat at the edge of the bed buttoning up a clean shirt and adjusting the collar around his neck. What was he supposed to say? What would he do?

"I brought Ciel here." Alois said boldly, nervously fiddling his thumbs. Rodrick turned to him and his golden eyes turned dark red.

"Why'd you do that?" he said, his tone seemed uninterested.

"Sebastian beat him... he almost killed him..."

"I'm sure he's fine now."

"Rodrick, listen to me!" He yelled, earning the kings attention. "I know you don't want him here but – "

"_No one does_. He's _not welcome_ here. Belial's not happy with him, and Lilith knows what he did to you, Amon wants to rip him apart to avenge Baal and to piss off Sebastian and the twins are quite fond of you, you know... they'll won't kill him, but they'll definitely make him wish he was dead. You can't even imagine the things _I'll do to him._"

"I SAID LISTEN!" Alois screamed. This was his final, non-violent attempt to get that stubborn demon to listen. "Whether you like it or not, Ciel is here, and if anyone touches him I won't peacefully push them aside... no matter who they are."

Rodrick scoffed. "You don't make the rules, Alois. He can stay here, but he's _not a guest._ He's a hostage. Should Sebastian attack us, he will be used to our advantage and for our benefit – _for your benefit_. Remember that. I can guarantee that he will not receive any _permanent_ physical harm, but I won't say that he won't take some damage. He will be cuffed at all times and guarded. You're not to spend more than 5 minutes an hour with him."

Alois felt intimidated by Rodrick's blazing glare – maybe even threatened, and scared. These terms were ridiculous and unfair but it was the only way to guarantee, even if only for a moment, that they both would be safe.

"Fine... allow my 5 minutes of the hour start now." He ran from the room back to Ciel who laid on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ciel..." Alois poked. He smiled down at him. "You'll be staying here for now..."

Ciel smiled back at him and pulled him into his arms. "You know _I can't_ stay. Sebastian will come, and I'm not wanted here, anyway. I'll just go back home. It's fine. I think he'll be okay, now. He was just angry..."

Alois sighed. "You really can't defend him. Not any more. He _will _hurt you again, and especially now. He killed Lucifer. He killed Baal, and countless others. What makes you think he won't kill you!?"

This was news to Ciel. He didn't know he had killed Lucifer. That worried him. Maybe Sebastian had mentioned it before when he wasn't listening. No. Sebastian didn't "mention" things to you he told them to you. He threatened you. Still, Ciel shook his head and took Alois's face in his hands. "He won't, Alois! I know he loves me... I use it against him and I shouldn't. Sometimes I deserve to get my ass kicked."

He patted Alois's knee and sat up.

"You're staying here. You're not safe with him! I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger! If you go back there, I'll go with you. Then maybe you'll realize that Sebastian won't stop killing people. He's gone too far!"

"Alois is right." Rodrick said, walking in coolly. "You can't go back. Mostly because I said so, but also because I can't stand to see him cry." He nodded towards Alois, who quickly blushed and became flustered.

Belial slid past Rodrick and and cuffed Ciel. "I explained this to Alois, and I'll explain it to you. While you're here you a hostage not a guest. If your butler moves against us, we'll use you against him. You will remain in shackles at all time, and one of my men will have a close eye on you. You'll see Alois five minutes, and five minutes only each hour and you should be grateful I'm allowing that much."

Belial dragged him out the door and Alois ran after. Rodrick went ahead of them. "We'll be having a private meeting, Alois. " He said as Belial pulled Ciel along. Rodrick turned and blocked him from even seeing inside the room. Alois supposed he understood. He deserved his cold attitude and empty looks. He wondered if he had messed up for the last time. He wondered if Rodrick had lost all compassion and feeling for him. For a moment, he believed he was a whore. He didn't notice the tears falling from his face as he was in deep thought.

Rodrick wiped it away, but his eyes were still empty. "We'll...talk, uhh... I'll deal with you later."

The door closed in his face and left him standing there.

"Deal with you," was like saying "I can't tolerate you right now. I'll deal with your bullshit later." Alois ran away from the door and into Ciel's room where he pouted like an angry child.

Behind the door, Ciel sat at the end of a long table filled with demons. Amon sat between the twins, Aki and Oni, who tried to comfort the frantic demon. He hadn't settled since Baal passed. Belial settled in on Rodrick's right and Lilith, to his left. There were only five in the _"Council of Six" _now. That would change today, though.

Rodrick stood, and placed his crown upon his head and called the council meeting into session.

"First of all," he began. "Sebastian's presence has caused all sorts of issues with other demons. They think they can do whatever they want. We need laws and control over the population. I think people have forgotten that hell is a punishment, not a reward where they can do whatever they want."

Lilith took out a pen and paper and began to take note of their suggestions.

"We need a census. At every circle of hell, we can have our best demons take a poll of the population of the souls there and separate them into categories of human souls and demons. We need to make sure demons have a limit on their own creations."

"All demons should be registered. " Aki said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "If they enter a contract, they need to register the contract holder. If they make a demon they register them. Of course, we should make a law on even creating demons in the first place."

Lilith wrote down the ideas and read them aloud to everyone. Rodrick nodded, and moved onto the next subject.

"Above all else, we need our own military force. A legion of well trained and equipped demons. Sebastian is no doubt planning something. I'm sure he'll gather his own forces. Even as that stands as just a theory, we need to be prepared."

"How are we going to gather an army without raising alarm?"

Rodrick grabbed the book he had set out in the center of the table. He turned through the pages carefully. The book was ancient. It was really a big instruction manual Lucifer had prepared long ago during a war with angels in case he would die.

"Here, Lucifer wrote about a group of... I suppose you could say, "hybrids" that he created. They're called the Nephilim. They're his children born from human mothers. They live forever, and have the strength of demons. It says there are 6 on every continent. We collect them, and bring them to hell, train them as needed and –"

"That's only forty-two." Blurted Ciel.

Rodrick turned to him. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about you."

"That's not enough. If he does get a militia together, it will big." he added quietly

Rodrick got up and unchained him, ignoring his remark. "You're the new member of the council."

"What?!"

"Are you deaf, or stupid?" Rodrick hissed.

"What happened to me being your hostage weapon?"

"Oh, you're that, too... and so much more." Rodrick smiled evilly. Ciel looked at all the other demons who also wore smirks on their smug faces. Hands pushed him forward and Rodrick grabbed him and threw him onto the table. Oni shoved a pill into his mouth and forced him to swallow it, causing him to choke.

"_What the hell!?" _He growled, gagging.

"You're going to make a contract with me."

"What did you give me!?"

Ciel stared up at him with a cautious glare. What was he thinking? "but not before we give your butler a good scare."

"WHAT WAS THAT PILL!?"

"Oh, shut up, Ciel. I had a nasty little gift planned especially for Sebastian."

"FUCK YOU." Ciel screamed as he attempted to kick Rodrick in the jaw. He succeeded but it had no effect on him.

Rodrick grabbed him by this hair. "You've seemed to have over looked that _I am the Devil._ _I'M THE HOLDER OF ALL CONTRACTS_." He stuck out his tongue and revealed his seal, and the seal that Alois had on his that represented their contract. "MY SEAL IS UNIVERSAL. You don't have control of your own agreements Ciel. I own you. I would consider that before you try to fight me."

"I wasn't going to..." he lied.

"Oh, you will... because I'm canceling your contract and you're going to make on with me. At least, if you want to stay with Alois... but first... I want you to call him. Make sure he hears your screams and feels everything you do. That's one thing that sucks for him. Once you call out his name, he will feel you inside of him, and feel all that pain."

"What are you planning?"

Rodrick plucked off the buttons of his shirt one by one with his nails. "How are you feeling, Ciel?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Rodrick slid his hand across Ciel's growing bulge. He suddenly became aware of his hardening length.

_The pill...the table! _It made sense now. He was going to let all these demons have their way with him, just like he had done Alois the night of the party. He scoffed.

"_How original._"

"Call him."

"...No."

"Call him, or I'll make sure you never see Alois again."

Ciel didn't want to say goodbye to Sebastian like this. He had no choice, though. He finally spoke as Belial tore away the sleeve of his shirt and shoved him against the surface of the table.

"Sebastian." he murmured quietly, startled by the demons hisses and vicious whispers.

"Louder!"

Rodrick pressed him hard against the table so that he couldn't move.

"Sebastian!" he said louder this time. Aki ripped the eye patch from his eye, laughing sadistically. He finally yelled out his butlers name.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" His eye lit up like violet flames. Rodrick glared back at him. There were so many names he wanted to call him, and so many deaths he wished to deliver to this one boy. He argued with himself. His conscious disguised itself as Alois's pleading cries.

'Don't do this!'

'Rodrick, please, stop!'

'You said you wouldn't!'

He finally wrecked his mind and took out his anger on the writhing dark haired boy on the table.

~o0o~

* * *

Please leave a review and follow for updates!


	17. Hell and back

**Hello! This story has come a long way. In the beginning I was worried no one would like it because of it's graphic nature, but to my surprise this story almost has 70 reviews. Thank you so much for reading every update! I love hearing from you all! I've got some information for you so see the A/N at the end of this chapter. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

** Sincerely, **

**M.**

* * *

"C-Ciel... I'll... f-find you!" Sebastian cried out as he fell to the floor in agony. Ciel was calling him. He was in trouble and immense pain. He could hear his asinine pleads, and hear him crying his name. Sebastian screamed as the pain coiled up his spine and he spit blood onto the sparkling tile on the manor. He could almost see him. He could visualize eager hands dragging long black nails across his nail skin. He could see his eyes full of tears.

He grabbed handfuls of his hair. "CIEEL! OH GOD...NO... CIEL!"

Then, after all the gut wrenching pain, the convulsions and misery, it all ended. His connection with Ciel was cut off, the pain was gone and he was numb. But for once, that was not a good feeling. He couldn't feel Ciel's heart beating inside him, or the consciousness of his mind – only emptiness. Sebastian was alone and that meant that Ciel was dead. Not the temporary death demons often endured after fatal injuries but _true death_.

It caused a twinge in his cold heart. He let out another tormented scream as his fist shook the ground. His heart ached for him in more ways than one. It ached because he wished he could have taken all of that pain for him, and it ached because he yearned for him. He was slowly descending into a deeper lake of insanity – and it burned just like hell.

"_No... Ciel... I love you._ I love you, _you can't be dead_..." He pounded his fist against the floor again before he pulled himself up and wiped his tears. He knew exactly who was to blame and unfortunately for them, he knew exactly who to contact. He tried to act rationally.

'Find Cyprus first, then go after them. _Find Cyprus.' _

He argued with himself. He shook with rage and fought his impulses. He sat on the couch for a moment with his head in his hands recalling every moment with Ciel. When he was born, he felt the need to protect him. When he would stay at the Phantomhive manor and take care of him, when Vincent was out on duty for the Queen, Ciel would sit in his lap and coo and clap happily as he read Grimm fairy tales to the boy. He fought a sad smile when heard his childish laugh lurking up from his sub-conscious. He saw his small hands reach up and grab his nose out of curiosity and poke and prod at the features of his face. Never in all his existence had something or someone made him so happy. He wiped away his tears.

As he grew older, Sebastian knew that one day that boy would bare his mark somewhere on his body.

Ciel consumed his life and at one point he hoped to consume his. Eating someones soul was more than a lustful act of starvation, but of passion and sincerity. He loved Ciel. _He really loved him._

And he would be damned if he let those feelings die along with him – in vain.

**~ o0o ~**

Ciel, however, wasn't dead. His eye bared a new contract sign; and his body, new scars and bruises. He laid limp on the table. Rodrick grabbed him by his hips and dragged him into his lap. He was like a rag doll. He didn't move or speak, and barely even breathed. He coughed and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Rodrick brushed the hair out of his face and simply held him as the rest of the council finished their meeting. After they were done everyone left except Rodrick and Ciel, who still laid quiet and still in his arms. He began to hum a bitter-sweet tune to the boy as he rocked back and forth in deep thought.

"I always told myself, after meeting Alois, and seeing for myself all the terrible things you did to him, that I would make sure you felt the same way... you deserve it. "

Ciel spoke. "I know." His voice barely made sound. Usually, he would be embarrassed or flustered to be in his presence, especially being naked and battered. Now, he couldn't even find the energy to conjure that emotion from deep within himself.

Rodrick wanted to hear him scream – even more. He wanted to make him bleed and beg him for mercy. He would humiliate him. He let Ciel fall to the floor.

"I'll give you one chance to be free... crawl away."

How cruel... he was in no shape to crawl. He could barely see. But he tried, dragging his body along with all his strength. He was near the door and maybe there was hope. As he reached for the door knob in hopes to stand and gain his balance, the door slammed shut by some invisible force. He heard the sound of heavy boots approaching – the slow patter of Death's waltz. Rodrick kicked him in the side causing him to roll into the wall and collide with the hard, cold wall. Rodrick grabbed him by his hair and dragged him from the study into his own, private room. It was large enough to house a big family – a husband and wife, beds for six individual children. There was a bathroom with a large, marble garden tub and a large counter with a sink and mirror. On the counter there were soaps of every kind and scent along with bath oils and sponges. Rodrick turned on the water in the tub and let it fill to the brim before he stripped down to his bare skin and settled into the large tub. He motioned for Ciel to come over.

He managed to crawl to the edge of the tub and hung over the side. Rodrick pulled him into the water and into his lap again. Ciel was honestly, truly, and undeniably petrified. He would probably drown him and then hang him up to dry like a dirty rug. He felt better now as the hot water ran over his wounds. Hot water was a quick remedy for things like this – beatings and cuts. He would be healed all up like new soon. In a way, that's what he was afraid of. It would take a lot longer for him to succumb to any of Rodrick grim tricks. Ironically enough, Rodrick wasn't trying to drown him, and he wasn't trying to snap his neck – at least not yet. He ran a wet, soapy sponge over his skin. He wiped the blood from his face with his thumb like a mother. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around Ciel and began to pull him back. Ciel panicked and began to thrash.

"Hey! Stop it! Relax. I'm just going to wash your hair." he said with irritation in his tone. He finally leaned back willingly until his head was surrounded in water and his hair waved all around him. Rodrick lathered his dark hair in a delightfully scented soap, massaging it into his scalp. It made Ciel suspicious, of all things. He was being very gentle and kind. His body was stiff with anticipation.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly as he sat up, and the man cupped water in his hands and let it fall onto his head, washing away the soap.

"We have a contract. You're my responsibility now; just like Alois. "

"What happened to revenge?"

"They're be time, and plenty of that."

Ciel swallowed loudly. "What are you doing to do to me?" He finally asked weakly as the last bit of soap in his hair was washed away. Rodrick chuckled, and pulled his body against his.

"Well... I was thinking... first, I'd make you do a few things to yourself; just to humiliate you really. Then I'd call in a little help and get you all worked up before we make you plead for your life. Various things. Terrible things." He said it sweetly, lightly dragging his finger down his face.

"That... that didn't really answer my question." he whimpered, quite flustered by his little display.

Rodrick frowned. "You'll find out."

They got out of the tub, but before Ciel could grab a towel to dry himself off, Rodrick wrapped one around his body. He combed through his hair and paused eventually sitting down and resting his head in his hands. Ciel paused, looking at him cautiously.

"Are you alright?" He eventually asked, tying the towel around his waist.

"No. No, I'm not okay. Everything's so wrong right now. Alois is mad at me. I'm mad at him... I just..." His voice sounded strained. "You know your butler, murdered Lucifer? He murdered Baal. Demons always complain about him. He's hurt so many of us in so many ways. _Lucifer was in love with him!_ Do you even understand that, Ciel?"

Ciel sat on the floor next to him. "I'm sorry... I... I wasn't aware that he had done so much to –"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT KNOWN?!" He grabbed him by his jaw and slammed him against the wall. His voice darken and grew eerily quiet. "I think... that you ordered him to do those things... but I don't think he was too opposed to it, though. You're both killers and I want you both executed... I want to rip your heart out, Phantomhive. I –"

He began to gag and spit up blood. Ciel quickly got a rag and wiped it from his mouth. Rodrick slapped his hand away and stumbled into the bedroom.

"Come on, Rodrick. Stop being stubborn! I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help! I'm not your friend, Phantomhive! _I'm your owner._"

Ciel paused to glare at him as he crawled onto the bed clutching his sides before he threw the rag in his face and stormed out, with the towel still wrapped around his waist. Alois stepped into the hall and caught him by surprise.

"Ciel!" He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. When he next spoke, his tone was grave. "What did he do to you?"

Ciel didn't want to tell him, honestly. Could he really deal with the humiliation? How would he even go about telling him that Rodrick drugged him and passed him around a table to be vengefully raped and beat anyway? He huffed and tried to lie.

"Nothing. I'm alright."

Alois didn't take the bait. "Nothing? Don't tell lies, Ciel." He smirked. "Liars go to hell, you know?"

Ciel pressed his forehead to his. "Oh? Lucky me. I hear it's _hot_ down there..." He put an emphasis on the word "hot" as he leaned in and kissed him. As he pulled back, Alois frowned, looking him in the eyes.

"Your eye... it's different..."

_Oh dear..._

"Oh, that..." he looked down, his eyes half lidded as he thought. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Ciel, you wouldn't abandon Sebastian like that. You wanted to go back after he beat you! What did Rodrick do to you?!"

Ciel shushed him, and took his face in his hands. "It's fine! It's not important."

He rushed past him and into his room. He slipped into a pair of pants and began to button up his shirt. Alois was furious, yelling profanities to him.

"Calm down, I'm alright, Alois!" he tried to hug him but Alois threw his hands off of him and stormed into Rodrick's room. He ignored the fact that he was a mess and still spitting blood. He clearly didn't feel like arguing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" he screamed.

Rodrick rolled his eyes. "Gave him a bath and was a lot nicer than I should have been." His tone was dismissive; annoyed and sarcastic.

Alois was done. He was done with his fucking attitude and his cold looks, even if he did deserve it.

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT."_

He punched Rodrick in the nose and felt the bone crush beneath his fist. Rodrick screamed out in pain and Alois stepped back, shocked that he had hit him. Rodrick growled and re-positioned his nose as it healed quicker than any demon had ever witnessed. Ciel stumbled in and slammed him against the wall just as Rodrick raised his hand to strike Alois across the face. It took effort – real effort. He tried his hardest to keep him down, roaring at him for even thinking he could hit Alois and get away with it.

Rodrick tossed him aside. Ciel hit his head and nearly blacked out. Rodrick grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head into the wall again.

"STOP! Stop it! RODRICK, PLEASE!" Alois blubbered. "I'M SORRY! It's my fault! Don't hurt him!"

He grabbed his arm and tried to tug him away from Ciel, whom he was brutally beating. Rodrick turned with such malice in his eyes that it scared him. It sent shivers down his spine. Hr dropped Ciel and lunged for Alois, but Ciel grabbed him so he couldn't move towards him any further. His face was busted and bleeding. His eye was swollen already and the pain was unbearable. He felt as if his face had been crushed.

"Don-Don't you.. dare..." he spat out at him.

Rodrick turned back towards him and dragged him out of the room, and slammed the door behind him, right in Alois's face. He held the door nob and it heated in his hands. It glowed bright orange and he heard Alois scream as he came into contact with it.

"Don't YOU dare!" He said as he threw him down the stairs and Belial, the twins and Amon watched curiously as Rodrick made his way to the bottom floor. Ciel was writhing in the shade of his massive shadow. His eyes were blacked out. He really looked like Satan, now. Still, Ciel wouldn't beg for this asshole. He had the nerve (and strength) to stand.

"Don't you ever... think about hurting Alois. You saved him, so don't you hurt him. DON'T BETRAY HIM!"

Belial tried to break it up. "Come on, Rod... let it go. He's just trying to protect Alois..."

He shoved Belial aside. He stumbled back and played it off. "Rodrick, you're going to make Alois even more upset." He could hear the boy upstairs banging against the door of Rodrick's room.

"Rodrick!" he hissed, finally, grabbing his arm. It wasn't the smartest thing to do.

He felt something hit his chest, but could see it with his eyes. He flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Aki and Oni ran to his side and pulled him away, giving Rodrick a look of terror. Amon rolled his eyes and calmly got up and left the room. He wasn't quite in the mood.

Rodrick held him down to the ground effortlessly. He leaned in close to his face with a sick smile spreading across his lips.

"Do you really want to dance with the Devil, Ciel?"

His face morphed into something terrible – he didn't look like a man, but some grisly beast. His eye's were not visible in the shadow his deep sockets had cast. A black smoke seemed to flow from his pores and encase them both. Ciel began to feel as if he were choking. The black mist seemed to take over his senses. All he saw was black, he could taste it's bitter poison and feel it in his blood. He couldn't hear a thing. If black had a smell, he smelled it. Oh, it smelled like death. Was this... death? He began numb and fell limb.

His numbness was suddenly interrupted by a large crash followed by familiar screams. Light flooded his eyes and the scent of his blood filled the air he thought he'd never be so glad to breathe.

"Please, stop!" Alois sobbed. "Please don't you hurt him! You can hurt me but don't you do a thing to him! I deserve it! I'm a whore! Is that what you needed to hear, Rodrick?! I'M A WHORE!" he cried. He gasped for air. "I'M A WHORE!"

Rodrick froze and stared at the blubbering blonde. His eyes were golden again; Sincere gold.

"_Just stop_... I want you two to be friends because I_ love you both_ and I could never choose between you. I love you... I love you both _so much_... I don't have to words to express how much I love both of you... You can punish me instead. This is my fault... I'm sorry. I'm a who-"

"STOP IT! You're not a whore." Rodrick finally snapped. He was shaking. "Lord... I am so sorry if I ever made you feel that way." Tears rolled down Rodrick's cheeks. He was beyond sorry. "Alois, I was just jealous. I was angry that you went back to him... I... I'm scared. I'm scared that he's going to take you away from me..."

He rushed to his feet, falling to his knees. "I love you! I'm so sorry! You're not a whore. You'll never be a whore to me. I love you blindly, dear... I'm so sorry I tried to hit you! I don't think I could ever _really_ hit you..."

It was a lie. If Ciel hadn't of stopped him he would have and he would have done it hard enough to maybe even snap the boys neck.

Rodrick turned to Ciel with the word "sorry" scribbled in his expression. He bent down and took him in his arms, and carried him quickly upstairs and cleaned his wounds once more. Alois followed and helped clean him up. It hurt him to see him into so much pain. He had to stop at one point and just cry. Rodrick brushed the tear away.

"He was just trying to protect me... you didn't have to do all this to him."

"Please forgive me, Alois! You know I'm having hard time controlling myself during this transformation. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him so bad!" he leaned over to Ciel and brushed the hair out of the boys face. He had blacked out by now.

He really truly felt bad. These wounds would take much longer to heal. H_e needed to stay away from them._ That's what he decided. At least until his body was done changing and he wasn't irritable and _blood thirsty._ He kissed Alois and held him for a moment to take in everything that the boy was; soft and gentle... he smelled nice. He looked down at his burned hand.

What was he thinking when he made that door nob nearly melt? He _knew_ Alois would touch it... He got up and without saying a word, gently patted Alois on the shoulder, and left the room. He went to Belial. Despite having been thrown against a wall by him, he still rushed to him. It was absurd, but _he_ was _asking him_ if he was _okay. _

Rodrick fell into his arms and began to cry.

"_I'm going to hurt him_... I'm going to hurt him bad! Both of them! We have to leave... before I mess everything up."

Belial didn't know what to say. He never knew _what to say_, but he _always knew what to do._ He took his face in his hands.

"I agree. We do need to get you away from him for a while... It would be a good opportunity to search for the Nephilim."

Rodrick nodded in agreement. "I'll make arrangements. Lilith will stay here, with the twins, to take care of Alois and Ciel." He rose up, wiping his tears away and sighing.

"This is ridiculous..." he said to himself. "...crying like a human girl..."

Belial laughed and followed him up to his study.

"I want all the information Lilith has on the exact location of the Nephilim. Get me _12_ of our best demons to accompany us. I want them well equipped and ready for anything." He laid out a map of the world.

"We'll start in... Europe then and move to Asia, and figure out the route from there once we get more information."

"When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Get me a pack of Hell Hounds and t_urn them into black horses._ I _can not_ be seen lugging around a pack of grim, ill-tempered mutts."

Belial smiled and patted his shoulder, as he always did, but this time his hand slid from his shoulder to his chest. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Of course, your majesty," before he planted a soft, tender kiss on his cheek. The kiss, strangely, was relieving. He sighed as his lips embraced his skin. He needed it. He turned, but Belial was no longer there. As always, Belial a_lways new exactly what to do to calm him down._

Lilith came in with a great big cart full of books she had collected and Rodrick was frustrated all over again. He grumbled as he massaged his temples.

**~o0o~**

Belial was already down the hall with a clip board in his hands, running his long nail down the paper and picking out the names of the strongest demons he had listed.

He mumbled a verse in latin, and the demons appeared. They were loud and rowdy. He clapped his hands.

"Listen up!"

The brute monsters silenced.

"I've got a job for you."

* * *

**A while back, I think I mentioned something in a A/N about new stories coming up. I made a blog post about it:**

_**"In my Claude x Sebastian fic, they're room mates in college but they never really talk or develop any sort of relationship despite the fact that they live in a small apartment, study together, eat together, and even share a bed to save space. They aren't friends but they both know that if one of them was to leave or disappear that they would each have a empty void in their lives. Claude is cold and distant and sort of reluctant to really talk to Sebastian because he doesn't want to deal with being judged. He's never had any real friends, or long-term relationship because of his misanthropy, and arrogance. Sebastian is always kind to him but never initiates anything so he just sort of backs off. Then something happens to Claude and the entire plot takes a twist and "things" start happening and then ANOTHER TWIST AND FEELS AND MORE THINGS HAPPEN AND THEN those events take them from being humans, to the demons we know them as. **_

**In my William x (to be decided character) fic****,**_** he's transferred from the London division to the Tokyo district due to the short staff and problems that have been happening in large cities of Japan like Osaka and Kyoto. Souls on the "to die" list are going missing. In the slums and streets of Japan gangs have been rising up, striking fear into the communities. The people call them "Bosozuki" or "Street Samurai." William begins to piece things together when he tries to reap the victims of the gangs attacks souls and starts to believe that maybe these "Street Samurai" are tied to the missing souls and that maybe these gangs respond and act for a "high power" *COUGH - DEMONS - COUGH***_

_**While in Tokyo he begins to deal with his homesick feelings and begins to miss his friends back in London. Probably will end up being a yaoi story with more plot than anything but it will definitely have it's fair share of smut because I can't not write smut. "**_

**What I need to know is who do you all ship with William the most?! I can't decide who to pair him with!**

**Anyway...**

**Review - Follow for updates - share the story!**

**Much love to you all 3**


	18. Expeditions

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 18. I'm currently on spring break_ (thank the lord omfg)_ and I'm happy that I'm finally done with this chapter because things are slowly picking up and I can't wait to write more. Rodrick is taking a brief brake but he will have little excerpts here and there. There will be more on Sebastian and the new guy, Cyprus and the Leviathan and some... *whispers* BDSM. Not sure which aspects of it yet, but certainly with Alois and Ciel with Alois on bottom, maybe a little bit of Ciel on bottom but not much because I like him on top.**

_**So look forward to that, and with that all being said, please enjoy and leave a review!**_

_**M.**_

* * *

Sebastian was a quiet _mourner_; a widow without a body to bury or a grave to hang over. He replayed his memories of Ciel like a good movie that he never wanted to end; replayed his words in his head and traced over his image with his fingertips. He was in a carriage to the French country side where a longtime friend and partner in crime lived, retired from his days of mischief. He only hoped that he would help him, considering that they left off on rough terrain. He didn't want rip open portals or use his demonic speed to get there. He took it slow, the human way, so he had time to think.

He arrived at the door of the huge, isolated manor and knocked lightly three times. He could barely balance himself. Cyprus opened the door with a book in his hand. His eyes pulled away from the page and looked up. He quickly put the book down and pulled him inside.

"Sebastian! You look terrible!" he said sitting the tall, slender man down in a chair near the fire place. "What's happened to you?"

Sebastian sighed into his hands and tried to keep his tone calm.

"I... _punished_... Ciel. I admit that I was harsh on him but when I came home he was gone. I figured he had just gone out to get away from me… but…" He began to struggle. "He called for me. He invoked me but I couldn't see him clearly." his voice cracked. "T-They hurt him. I could feel it, Cyprus! He hurt him bad and then they killed him. _They tortured him!_ I felt every ounce of pain. _They meant to hurt him_!"

Cyprus didn't have the words to comfort him. "Well... he's a demon! He'll be ok!" He smiled kindly and patted his knee"Cyprus you don't understand!" he sobbed. "He's dead! _Obliterated! Gone forever!_ They _killed_ him!" he growled.

Cyprus's stomach dropped. "How!? That's impossible... who would do such a thing to him!?" Sebastian stared at his feet. "You've really gone and pissed off the _wrong people_, Sebastian. Haven't you?"

He cupped his face in his hand. Cyprus had sharp eyes and hair that was white as if it had lighted with age. His face appeared to be no older than 25. He wore a ring for every King he'd _slain_ and a rosary for every church _he'd burned_. His eyes softened for Sebastian.

"He's King... of Hell." Sebastian began.

"_Lucifer!? _God, Sebastian, you really fucked up."

"No. I killed him." he said shamelessly, as if he had only stepped on a bug. "His name is Rodrick."

Cyprus laughed out loud. "Lucifer is _dead_? Y-You killed him?"

Sebastian shook his head, dismissing his question. "Listen to me... I need your help. I'm ending this feud."

"_My help?"_

"I'm going to free your brothers and sisters – free the Leviathan."

Cyprus paused, looking him in the eyes. "You know _we can't do that_. We've tried. We'll be punished."

"Don't be afraid. God's head is turned, Cyprus. He _can't_ punish you anymore."

Cyprus sighed. He wasn't a demon, a human, or an angel. He was more powerful than the three forces. In the beginning, before God created man, he created horrible beings called _Leviathan._ There was hundreds of Leviathan. They had names, and families – just like the humans. They decided, like Lucifer, that they could be more powerful than God. They tried to over throw him. There was a battle between God and the Angels, and the Leviathan. They were forced to surrender. Unable to destroy his own beloved (but wretched) creation, God threw them out, and cast them into a place that was neither Hell, Earth nor Heaven. They called this place _"Purgatory"_, a place for temporary punishment. When the true Judgment day comes, they will be cast into the pits of Hell to burn eternally.

Cyprus had tried several times to free them, and each time he would fail. If he came close to success someone would stop him. He would walk up to the wall that divided them and press his hands and ear against it and just listen. Sometimes he thought he could hear them, or feel the presence of his brothers, his sister, his mother and father on the other side. He thought he could hear them crying. He cried, too. Maybe it was himself he was hearing.

"_Why should I_? Why should I help you? _What's in it for me_? What did they really do to you that _you_ haven't practically asked for?"

Sebastian slammed Cyprus to the ground, cracking the fine marble floor. It only startled the man, who was as old as time and as weary as death. He recovered, throwing Sebastian over him with his legs and pinning him against the wall, ready to snap his neck.

"Are you saying I asked for this!? That I asked for Ciel's death – that I brought it upon myself and on him?" He snarled and growled voraciously.

"Sebastian, you will not attack me in my own home! You've always acted selfishly, but this is a new low. You know I _want_ to help you, but this insane plan has more risks and dangers than anything. "

Sebastian struggled against him, but gave up as his tears began to resurface. "_Help me, please._ Help me and I will get _your family_ back in return. Wouldn't that be nice? The _whole lot of them_ – and you – together again? I know how to get them out safely, under God and everyone's nose, and all I need you to do is help me get revenge. If you could feel what they did to him... you would go to extremes also. Please, _understand _that."

"This is _cruel_. This is black mail. _You know_ how much I want to see them all again."

"Of course I do. That's business... and war. _Please_, Cyprus." He, kneeling down on one knee, begged for his help in one final attempt. "I _can't go on_ like this. I can't continue living, knowing what they did and not doing anything about it. I want your help. You get all of your family in return."

"Except the ones God killed – The ones that cannot be replaced! You can never give me that!"

"You're right! I can't make up for what God did. But I can take that pain away... we can help each other."

Cyprus had tears in his eyes now. _"Fine."_ he scoffed. "FINE!" He began to laugh as if he had gone insane before he pulled Sebastian into his arms. "Stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll devise a solid plan."

Sebastian cried tears of grateful jubilation and his knees failed him as he wept. Cyprus smirked to himself and sat down, picking up his book again, shaking his head for allowing Sebastian to get to him again just like old times.

~ o0o ~

Alois stayed by Ciel's side. Sometimes he stirred in the middle of the night, groaning at the pain all over his body. Nearly being ripped apart by the devil wasn't like being ripped apart by any other demon. He spit blood through the night even though he wasn't fully conscious. If he had any hope that praying to God would work, he would have. Instead, he just whispered his need for him to live into Ciel's ear. As the sun was rising, Ciel had finally eased into a deep sleep and Alois could finally rest.

The door creaked open and Rodrick stepped in. The heels of his boots quietly tapped against the floor. Alois was too exhausted to even peak open his eyes. He felt warm, safe arms wrap around him, picking him up off the floor and putting him in the cozy bed. The covers were pulled up to his neck. Rodrick pulled his blonde locks behind his ear, and whispered to him, "I'm leaving for a while...I'll be back. Don't worry about me... but please don't stray from me..." He kissed him gently.

He went to Ciel's side of the bed and tucked the boy in, careful not to disturb any wounds. He mumbled an old Latin spell and his cuts mended back together, and his bruises faded to his usual pale white. His swollen face began to morphed back into the face of the Ciel he knew, and his breathing eased. He whispered to Ciel, much quieter than he had to Alois, "Remember our contract."

With those final words said to _both his boys_, he met Belial in the hall and gently closed the door behind them. He cleared his throat. "I assume everything is ready?"

"They're all in your study."

"Good." Rodrick said, trailing down the hall. He opened the doors of his study and entered the room of noisy, rambunctious demons. He sat at the head of the long table. Belial stood behind him, his hands on his shoulders. He wore a long black coat with golden plates on his shoulders, and sailor buttons trailed down the front. He sat silently for a minute and observed the demons, which paid him no mind. He finally, and effortlessly, caught their attention.

"Listen." he barked in command. He didn't necessarily have to raise his voice. The sound came from his lips with such volume that it intimidated the demons at the table.

"I want you to track down these people for me." He read a list of names from a large, ancient book. "Those are the names of the Nephilim – sons of Satan. Find out where all of them are and bring them to me." Lilith handed a copy of the list to each demon. "You are not to harm them. Respect them, and treat them kindly. They are our _aids_."

He split them all up into groups and assigned them to specific parts of the world. They all went out on their missions and Rodrick gathered all of his things. He turned to Belial and Lilith. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes sir!" Lilith replied cheerfully.

"You have _all _my emergency directions?"

"Yes sir!"

Rodrick smiled and patted her shoulder. "Thank you. Look after them _both._" He hugged her and sighed. Anxious hounds howled in the distance.

"The mutts are ready to roll," Said Belial.

"I'll be there in a minute." Rodrick replied. Once he was out of sight he slid a small green dagger from his sleeve and handed it to her.

"It's a part of the Laevatein. It won't kill a demon but it will injure them horribly and slow them down. All parts of the sword need to be united for that little piece to be fatal, but the larger sword will still kill. This is only part of its power. If you go for the heart, or brain you _could_ kill them but I haven't really tested it."

She nodded, taking it from him and slipping it into her pocket. "Come home soon."

He kissed her forehead. "I will when this... transition is over. I don't know when I'll come home... but I will. I promise." With that, he turned and walked out of the manor, for what would seem to be a very long time.

~ o0o ~

Ciel and Alois didn't need to be told that Rodrick had left. Weeks went by, not without questions, and they kept on dealing with life. They woke up and his words haunted their brains. It was another side effect of being in a contract. Since Rodrick had the upper hand of the contract, he always knew where they were, if they were safe and how they felt. Instead of feeling his singular heart, he felt 3 beating in his chest. His own, Ciel's and Alois's.

Alois and Ciel could only feel his presence when he invoked them. It was tedious, for Alois especially. _They_ never knew where he was or if he was okay, when he was coming back or if they had found what they were looking for.

Lilith kept a watchful eye on them both, and reported to Rodrick. She told him about Alois's withdraw from everyone – from her, and _even from Ciel_, who was also suffering in his own ways from Rodrick's absence. Alois didn't talk to him much but they shared small talk during the day and occasionally, but not very often, had long conversations at night. Ciel became worried about him, but didn't know exactly how to talk to him about it. They laid beside each other every night and sometimes, through the dark of night, he swore he could see tears glistening as they rolled down his cheeks. He remained silent most the time, except tonight. He cried hard, shaking the mattress and waking up Ciel. The dark haired boy had nothing to say that would comfort him. He couldn't answer his questions – "when is he coming back", "where has he gone", "what exactly is he after" – Ciel didn't know, and that made Alois even more desperate.

* * *

_**Review ~** ** Follow for updates ~ Follow the author's blog for other stories, updates, etc; **_


	19. A little slice of Hell

**A/N: Happy Spring, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed, have enjoyed or have yet to enjoy your spring breaks! I know I did. This week has flown by and before I carry my procrastination into the weekend, I decided to quickly edit and post this. ****Heads up, the next chapter or two will have smut - threesome and bondage. Look forward to it. Sorry that the Nephilim scene takes up most the chapter but hopefully I'll have it up within the next 3 weeks.**

**I have a question for you at the end of the chapter so be sure to review and leave your answer! Please enjoy, and thank you for reading! **

**Sincerely,**

**M.**

* * *

~ o0o ~

Rodrick sighed heavily as a frantic boy was thrust inside is tent. He yelled profanities at the demons who had man handled him just to get him there, then turned to notice Rodrick. His ominous presence filled the room and tangled itself around him. He was captivated.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, lowering his harsh tone. Rodrick smiled, pleased with his attitude adjustment.

"A friend..." he began, pouring him a cup of tea. He looked up from the cup and his eyes flashed a deep red. The boy gasped and stumbled back. The demons outside of the door blocked him from escaping. "Relax! I said we were friends! I'm not going to hurt you."

He lifted his empty hands in the air to show him there were no tricks up his sleeves.

It didn't help. He pulled a rosary from under his shirt and wrapped it around his hand and began to pray. Rodrick frowned. Belial marched up to the boy and snatched it away from him, throwing it aside. It left a red hot imprint on his hand. He snarled at the dark haired boy who whimpered and fell back.

"Belial! Stop it. You're scaring him!"

Belial, displeased, sat quietly next to Rodrick.

"What is your name?" Rodrick asked, sliding the list of names to Belial.

"Alejandro Celestino... the third. "

"The third?"

"Yes. My father, and his father before him were also Alejandro... well, that's what my mother tells me anyway. I've never met my father or my grandfather."

"Really? So you can't verify their names for certain?"

"No."

Rodrick nodded as he took in the information. "You speak as if you don't trust your mother."

"Not really. She's... she's a whore... and a drunk. There isn't much truth that comes out of her mouth."

"I see, how unfortunate."

He seemed like he may be one of the Nephilim. His name was on the list, his mother was a shady figure, unsure of his fathers side of the family... seemed like Lucifer's doing.

"Was your mother always like that?"

"For as long as I can remember. My aunt says that she wasn't, though. At least not until I was born."

Rodrick chuckled.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly... I'll know if you're lying. Liars go to hell, remember that."

He could hear the boy swallow loudly and the sweat ooze from his pores and drip down his forehead. The boy nodded.

"How do you feel about God?"

"I grew up Catholic. I've been saved in the name of the Lord... but... he never seems to answer my prayers."

"Hm. _How cruel_... How many languages do you know?"

"Spanish is my native tongue, but I'm fluent in Latin, also. It comes easy for me. I learned it in school."

Rodrick smirked. "Oh? As am I! What a surprise." He became excited. Maybe he had finally found one!

"What hand do you write with?"

"M-My left. My mother broke my hand once, because she said it was the "hand of the devil" and that I have to write with my right hand, but I can't do it. Hah, she thought that if I wasn't able to use it then I would learn how to use my right." He held up his slightly slightly misshaped hand.

Rodrick sank down into his seat with relief.

"Yes!" He shouted, standing up and taking the boy in his arms, scaring him pale in the process. "And how she was right!" He spun him around and Belial chuckled to himself. "Alejandro, your mother was right about that. It is the hand of the devil. That's why God doesn't answer your prayers! Because you're not a child of God!"

He dropped him and went to pick up the rosary Belial had thrown to the other side of the tent. He carefully handled it, letting it hang off one long nail. He held his other hand beneath it, and before the boys very eyes a great blue flame rose from his palm and turned the rosary to ash.

He gasped again, staring at him in terror. "I can answer your prayers, Alejandro. I'm the devil."

The jolly demon danced around his tent, taking Belial in his arms and spinning him around in a happy waltz.

"W-What do you mean?"

Rodrick stopped and laughed at the question.

"What do you think I mean? You saw it all yourself! The eyes, the flames the burning cross. Draw some conclusions, boy, come on."

"So... you're saying that... I'm the son of the devil and _you're my... father?_"

Rodrick frowned. "Actually, no. I'm not your daddy, kid. The one before me was."

"Was?" Alejandro's eyes watered up as if he had looked forward to meeting his father, despite that he was Satan. That chance had been taken away from him. "W-What happened to him?"

Rodrick kneeled in front of him and explained exactly why he had come for him, what had happened to Lucifer and what would happen if he didn't come with him. He boy shook his head in violent dismay. He wasn't happy at all.

"So there's no hope for me? No _promised_ streets of gold for my loyalty or a mansion on clouds or – "

"I'm afraid not."

"So _no matter what I do_, I go to hell because of the decisions of my parents? Because of who I come from?! That's not fair! Not one bit! I _want_ to go to heaven! I want to live and then die and spend my eternity happily!"

A tear rolled down Rodrick's cheek for the boy, who noticed and reached out to wipe it away. He rubbed the wetness between his fingers to verify that he, the devil, was truly crying. Rodrick knew that much. He was in disbelief.

"No one's made of steel. Life's a bitter thing. I_ can't _offer you streets of gold but I can offer you a home – a big one – on a big, black hilltop over looking the pits of Hell... it's really quite beautiful... You know, the hottest flames in Hell are bright blue and white. It's the prettiest thing you'll ever see – Hellfire."

The same blue flame came from his palm again, and he gently grabbed Alejandro's hand and brought it directly over the flame. To his surprise, it didn't burn at all. He entered some sort of trance as the flames danced around his fingers. Rodrick gently leaned the boy back in his arms and made sure that he was completely relaxed before he, like a ghost, slipped his arm through his chest. His hand swam around in search of his soul. He carefully scooped it up and pulled it from him. His eyes became empty and cold. After all, whats a vessel without a soul?

He combined the soul with the fire and it ignited like a match to gasoline. It was a little fire ball now; just like a star. He raised it to his own face and sighed into it a piece of himself before he gently placed his soul back into his body. The light of it could be seen even through his skin. Alejandro gasped out in pain as consciousness came back to his body. Rodrick shushed him.

"I-It burns!" he screamed out.

"It won't in a moment! I promise. Just relax, you'll be fine." He held him down so that he couldn't tear himself open to relieve himself of the burning heat.

As the light inside of him faded away the heat cooled and the flushed and sweaty boy closed his eyes for a long moment to gather himself. When he opened his eyes again, Rodrick gazed into red irises.

"Ow." he said nonchalantly, as if he had only been pinched. Rodrick laughed and helped him up.

He laughed. "My apologies."

He called out to his guards. "Set up Alejandro a tent and bring him dinner."

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you in the morning. We have more things to discuss." He patted his shoulder and sent him off.

Belial put an arm around Rodrick and let him to a tent where he had set up a tub of hot water for him to bathe. He removed his kings heavy, golden shoulder plates and set them aside. He pulled his shirt up over his head. His long hair fell down his bare back. Almost all of it had gone from blonde to black – especially after he had lost his mind and almost hit Alois. He truly was grateful that Ciel stopped him but he felt like he had betrayed Alois. He felt guilty, and unworthy to return to him. He unbuttoned his own pants and slid them off as he got into the tub.

He took the time to braid Rodrick's hair to the side so that it didn't stick to him. He ran his fingers through the silky strands. Seeing him with dark hair would be something he'd have to get used to. He separated his pony tail into 3 sections and began to twist them over each other into a perfect braid. Belial lathered up a sponge and began to gently scrub his skin. Rodrick scoffed and splashed soapy water in his face.

"I can wash myself!" He laughed. Belial splashed him back!

"Just relax for once!" he slapped his arm like a naughty child. "I'll do it."

Rodrick leaned back with a smile and closed his eyes. It was rather nice getting to just lay there in the relaxing water for a moment without worrying about anything at all – not even washing himself. He began to doze off and Belial admired his peaceful expression. He slid a little deeper into the water as the sponge brushed away his all of his cares.

**~ o0o ~**

Sebastian copied down a few verses out of the book he had taken from Lucifer long ago. It had old Latin spells and verses and chants to do various things. He had finally finished the four page long incantation that would _merely_ open the gate. There was also the chore of holding it open, and managing to round everyone up so they could get out. He handed the script to Cyprus.

"Alright... the door to purgatory is in a field in Sicily, Italy. You're going to read this aloud, fluently, to open the door." Cyprus nodded as he scanned over the papers. "I'm going to read this," Sebastian continued, pointing to another verse, "to hold them open as I go in and free them all. Do not, under any circumstances, stop reading. This is your only task so I expect you'll to the job well. The doors can only be opened once every 500 years. If you mess up, no one gets out – not even me."

Cyprus nodded, feeling the pressure. "I understand. "

Sebastian had faith in him, but you could never be _too_ cautious. "You're already fluent in Latin, right? If you mess up the slightest thing, the doors will reject your beckon."

"Well, I'm no demon... but I'm sure I can handle it."

"That's not the answer I hoped for. Practice. Read it aloud to me."

Cyprus sighed, and slid on his glasses. He read it slowly, making sure to pronounce every sound carefully. If there was a word he didn't know or wasn't sure about, Sebastian was quick to correct him with a switch to the hand and a stern, "from the beginning!". He felt like a school boy again, being tutored by a strict language professor.

He kept his family in mind. Of course, he wanted to help Sebastian, but he longed to see all the faces that he could hardly even remember anymore. Still, his love remained the same. He was just a child when they had been locked away, but a "child" to a Leviathan was only a few hundred years old. He was the youngest of his clan he wasn't seen as a "threat". He didn't know the nature of war. He didn't know the "evil" of his people. God let him go, but he felt mocked. He felt God was calling him weak – insignificant. He thought he was too small to be a problem.

That moment taught him everything any "evil" would have ever taught him. It taught him hate, and war. It introduced him to heartbreak and he had no choice but to shake its hand. He grew up and even though he managed to slaughter hundreds – maybe thousands in his time, and destroy churches and families but God didn't do anything. He didn't lock him away with the ones he loved. He didn't punish him and send him to Hell, but only made him suffer through the pain of immortality – an bitter existence. When he thought about it, he realized that Sebastian was about to go through that. Centuries alone without his dearest companion. While Ciel may have lost a friend, or father or brother, Sebastian was loosing a God to which he would gladly bow for at any time of day. His heart ached for his friend.

"What was it really like?" Cyprus asked once Sebastian was finally satisfied with him.

"What was what like?"

"Well... what have you done all these years? Whats led up to this, Sebastian? I know you've got a mischievous side, but I thought all that was behind you?"

He never lifted his gaze from the book. "Well, you know the beginning. I was employed under the queen and met Vincent. We became friends then I began taking care of Ciel when we weren't on the same mission and I could stay behind. When his parents died, he entered contract with me."

"How old was he when his parents died?"

"Far too young."

"So... you got to raise him?"

Sebastian finally looked up, running his thumb across the corner of the page. "Yes, I suppose I did for the most part. Although, it shows in him all too well."

"So... you're his father..."

"And his mother, and his friend and brother and so on, yes."

Cyprus reached over and lightly took his hand in his. "Don't think I _don't _know how it feels... I married a human girl once. We had a kid..."

"Really?A _shame_ what time takes away."

"_Time _wasn't the culprit. They were murdered.."

Sebastian frowned. "I'm so sorry." Sebastian may not had known what it was like to be married, and wake up next to someone every morning but he had Ciel , dammit. That was enough for him.

"We were happy, you know? My sons name was Levi."

Sebastian slightly smiled, knowing that Levi had to have stood for 'Leviathan.'

"It was great. _Everything_ was great. But I wouldn't do it again – marry a human, or any species or thing. I don't think I could go through that again."

Maybe _that_ was the mistake he had made all along;Trying to live along side humans. They were terrible, beautiful things. Soft skin, warm hearts and bad intentions. He shivered. They were nothing like demons. A sigh escaped his lips. Then again, he was human once. Maybe that's why he was so attracted to them. He couldn't remember most of his human days, but deep inside of him he could vaguely feel the warm buzz of life inside of him. It was a life Ciel had granted him.

**~ o0o ~**

Sure, Ciel missed Sebastian terribly, but he longed to stay with Alois. He was torn... although it didn't seem like such a trifling decision when he was like this – eyes half lidded, moaning his name beneath him. He leaned down and his lips met his. Ciel groaned into the kiss as he pulled out of the blonde who was still shaking – the after effects of a full body orgasm.

"I told you this will make you feel better. You just needed a good fuck." He chuckled and kissed him once more. He had broken the space between them, finally. He had warmed him up and boiled him over. He collapsed on top of Alois, trailing kisses up his chest and neck.

"So how does this work?" Alois poked.

Ciel replied, confused as to what he was referring to."How does what work?"

"Well... I refuse to choose you over Rodrick, or Rodrick over you. I love you both and I'm not going to fuck this up. So how do we balance this so I can be with both of you?" He could tell he this wasn't a negotiation, but rather a demand.

"You... y-you mean... sexually or in general?"

"...Sexually... I don't think Rodrick is to keen on sharing in the first place, but I'm done with your fighting."

Ciel frowned. Maybe this would been harder than he thought. "Look, Alois... I would be willing to..." he used gestures to fill in the blanks. Alois didn't understand.

"Willing to do...?"

"A threesome!" Ciel shouted, flushing. "Id be willing to have a threesome, with him and you."

Alois stared in disbelief, his mouth hanging slightly open. He burst into laughter. "Do you really think that will work? I can't imagine you even standing withing 5 feet of him unless you're trying to kill him!"

Ciel grumbled to himself. He'd be able to do it as long as he focused on Alois and not... him. While many would bow in his presence, he wanted to vomit. While others would gladly run into his arms, he'd stab him in the chest. He hated Rodrick more than Claude, and he hated him more than anyone could comprehend.

* * *

**A/N: Question: From what you've read about Sebastian and his actions so far how do you think that his story will end? I'm just curious as to where the fans and readers of the story think it's going. So far, I have about 3 ultimate endings for our dear demonic antagonist. **

**Please leave a review!**

** .com - Authors blog**


	20. Thief of the Night

**I had planned smut (a threesome, specifically) but then my brain just rearranged and shifted the entire fucking plot and now I have to delay it. Sorry if that's shitty. I just do that sometimes. Sorry for the blind side, I didn't even see it coming. Now, not even I know what's going on.**

**On a side note, if you're a Homestuck fan I'm writing a Stridercest fic called "Daddy Dare I" and you can just go read it right away or check out more details about it on my blog. As always, thank you so much for reading. Your reviews are appreciated, read repeatedly and fawned over.**

* * *

**1 year and 2 months after Rodrick's leave**

Alois flipped through the pages of Rodrick's books that were strewn about in his study. It's all they really had to do with him gone. Since demons didn't really have to sleep, they had spent months reading books on everything in existence – books on religion, history, and even fairy tales and folk lore. It was all there. Ciel would read to him in an absurdly enthusiastic tone to entertain the both of them. He read in a witch's voice, a rough, cackling tone when he read Hansel and Gretel to him, a story he was all too familiar with. Claude read it to him a lot – it was his favorite.

While Ciel felt horribly dumb for doing this, he was okay with it in the end. He wanted him to be happy. That's all there was to it. It was best for him, too. Alois brought out that kid in him – the kid who was happy and had a functioning personality.

As he read in the wicked, hungry witch's voice they soon became filled with a weary feeling. Ciel closed the book mid-sentence and looked at Alois.

"Do you feel this? Is it just me?" he pondered.

Alois shook his head. He felt it too. Something was about to happen. There was the sound of shattering glass downstairs and agonized screams. Alois ran out the door and down the hall. Ciel dashed after him, trying to grab him.

"Alois! Stop! What are you thinking!?"

His attempts were in vain. Alois stopped as he peaked down the stair case. There was a thick black smoke that hovered just above the floor. Hands reached out from its depths and grabbed all that stood in its path. The smoke did not simply consume its victims, but ripped them apart. Lilith clung to the rail of the stair case as it tried pulling her away.

"Alois! Alois come half way down the stairs then stop there! Hurry! " She called out. He obeyed and she threw him the dagger that Rodrick had made specifically in case of an attack. "Call him! Call Rod-" her own screams cut her off as she was shredded to pieces by the blackness. Whatever this was, it wasn't a demon. All the guards had been cut down, or rather, cut up. Lilith was torn apart, and they were quite sure they were the only demons left in the manor.

It grew quiet, but Ciel felt someone coming. He could hear the heavy footsteps in the silence. They were eerie, and he felt that with them, the weight of the world followed. He dragged Alois, who was too stunned to move, back up the stairs as a dark, slender figure walked in.

Sebastian… he had to stop and stare for a moment. He looked nothing like he did the last time he had seen him. He could draw you a perfect portrait of him without having him stand by as reference but he hardly recognized the demon he knew so well. He was unhealthy – malnourished and tired. The bags under his eyes were clearly visible and his lean body had turned boney and fragile in appearance. His stomach twisted and his heart ached. He wanted, right then and there, to run to him and reassure him. Nevertheless, his main priority was Alois, and that felt like blasphemy. He ran back down the hall back into Rodrick's study. He shoved Alois inside of Lucifer's tomb, which Rodrick left open for them in case something like this would happen. They could seal themselves inside, but only he could open it up again.

"Go all the way to the back the tomb. Don't come out unless I personally come and get you." Ciel ordered, shoving him in. Alois turned with a horrified expression on his face. "Do you understand me, Alois?!" he demanded.

"You're not coming?!" The blonde asked, his voice shaky.

Ciel shook his head. "No… I'm afraid not…"

"Ciel don't be stupid! You're coming with me!" He grabbed his arm but Ciel pushed him away.

"Only I can stop him! Don't you understand? He'll listen to me. _You saw how he looked_. He's upset. He's upset to the point where he's hurting himself! There's no telling what he'll do _to you_. Please, just listen to me... I'm trying to protect you! That's my job."

Alois caught a shadow in the hall from the corner of his eye and could hear the distant footsteps. He didn't have much time, so he did something that not even he thought he had the guts to do. He kissed Ciel, ever so gently, caressing his face in his hands and gently brushing his nose against his face to distract him. Ciel looked into his eyes with great confusion. Alois looked back with sorrow. He gave him one more brief kiss that lasted no longer than half a second before he slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out. He wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged his unconscious body into the very back of the tomb and rushed back to the front, sealing the tomb before Sebastian turned the corner and entered the room. His heavy presence filled the study and with a gust of hot wind, the ominous black smoke rolled in from behind him. Instead of hovering above the ground it did a peculiar thing, and materialized into bodies. They surrounded him, chuckling and cackling as Sebastian strolled closer to him. Alois fearfully backed up against the desk, accidentally cornering himself. Two of the creatures that came from the blackness shoved him forward into Sebastian's arms.

Alois whimpered as he felt his hands come to his shoulders. If he had been being rough with him, if he had already kicked him across the room, _he may have not been as mortified as he was_. If he was being cruel to him, as he usually was, it would mean he was in his right mind. But Sebastian was not being mean. Not at all – not for now. It meant that there were worse things to come. Sebastian looked down at him and smiled, tilting his head up to look back at him.

"_**Good Evening, Trancy."**_

**~ o0o ~**

The cold floor sort of stung. The dripping of the water, sounded like bombs exploding in a silent field. His head ached with such intensity. He heard the grinding of stone against stone and footsteps running down the long hall, getting louder as they approached.

"Alois?! Alois?!" a worried voice called.

Ciel rolled onto his hands and knees and tried to stand. Rodrick reached the room and looked at him with horror. He was the only one in the room. His heart stopped as they made eye contact. The man was beat and bruised. Blood ran from his forehead. He could tell that he had endured his own ambush. Rodrick's face suddenly flushed red and he charged at him with anger. He slammed him into the wall.

"_WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE IS HE, CIEL!?_"

Ciel groaned out in pain. He tried to recall the events. He could see Sebastian's tall shadow in his head, and remember the soft touch of Alois's lips against his and then –

"A-Alois… no… oh god…" he cried.

"What?! Ciel, tell me what happened!"

Ciel began to stop. "I-It's all my fault… I let him get the best of me… he knocked me out and locked me in here…"

"Who? Who did?"

"Alois! Sebastian attacked, with this black smoke and it wiped everyone out! It took Lilith and all the guards. I tried to convince Alois to come in here so no one could hurt him but he knocked me out… and…" he started sobbing. He kicked the wall with furious self-hatred. "I don't know… where he is…"

Rodrick started at him with disbelief. "You fucking dog. YOU FUCKING DOG, HOW COULD YOU?!"

He slammed him into the wall again. He punched in the mouth, causing his jaw to pop out of socket. Ciel didn't bother defending himself, he only screeched out in pain and grabbed his jaw. They were interrupted by a very ragged looking Belial. Rodrick turned, wide eyed as he smelled fresh blood. He stumbled down the hall and came into the light. Rodrick ran to him and caught him as he collapsed. There was a knife in his chest that pinned a note written on cloth to him.

"Belial?! Breathe! Come on, not you too! You'll be okay." He said softly to him, pulling the knife from his chest.

"_Who did this to you_?"

He gasped in pain. Rodrick tried to heal him, whispering various chants below his breath but nothing worked. He was truly scared. Although many saw Belial as his most faithful servant, he was more than that. He was his best friend. He cared deeply for him and wasn't sure where he'd be without him to keep him sane. He held him to his body and then read the note aloud.

"_**An eye for an eye. A corpse for a corpse. If you're hasty, maybe you'll get him back with a pulse. Send my masters body to the Phantomhive manor. If I were you, I wouldn't deliver in person."**_

It wasn't signed. There was no need for a signature. It smelt of a stinking enemy and was written in Alois's blood. He glanced down at Belial. He struggled for air but his lips moved to form words. No sound escaped. He finally grunted a single world. It seemed to suck life from the room.

"L-Levi..athan…" he whispered.

At first, the words meant nothing to Rodrick, who was wrapped up in the shock of the momebt. But then he began to recall the name "Leviathan" that he had read so much about in Lucifer's books. _He wanted to vomit. He wanted to scream, but instead only whimpered, " They're free…"_

It wasn't a question, but more of a verifying statement. He pulled Belial up and dragged him into his room. If none of his spells would work to heal him, he had to do it the human way – slowly. He gently laid him on the bed and cut off his shirt to examine his wounds. The stab was deep and blood pulsed from the opening. He was black, blue and red all over and Rodrick was positive he had broken bones. He was worried about him, but had bigger duties as a king. Belial knew this. He used what energy he could to comfort him. He reached out and took a handful of his newly black hair and tugged roughly.

"Ow!"

"H-Hey! Stop worrying… about me. You know how demons are. I'll b-be fine."

Rodrick huffed. "I don't know that for sure! You shouldn't be in this sort of condition if you're going to be okay! Those things that attacked you aren't demons, Belial. They can hurt you more than you can possibly imagine. You're lucky this is all they did to you! And they only did that because they had a message to send."

"You have to go back. Get the Nephilim."

"Beli-"

"Shut up, Rod. I _promise_ I'll still be alive when you come home."

He grasped his hand as he stood and Belial motioned him away. He caught Ciel just as he was walking out of the room, toying his swore, reset jaw.

"Ciel!"

He turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Watch after Belial. When I get back we need to devise a plan. That's an order. Do you understand?"

Ciel's seal began to blaze violet. "Yes… Yes sir." He felt a sudden, uncontrollable loyalty to him (and he hated it).

Rodrick tore open a portal to their camp site where they too, were attacked by Leviathan. It was silent…. There were no cries or pleads, or the sound of heads rolling. He quickly ran into his tent, where he had left the Nephilim. He had put a perception field around it, and only hoped that it held up. If it worked, everyone should have gone by without noticing it, not intruding, or tearing it apart. He hoped they were safe. He stumbled in and found them waiting.

"Rodrick! You're alive!" Alejandro said, running up to him. The other stood behind him, relief on their faces. "We can't stay here! I fear it's not safe for us, and especially for you. Those things… what were they?"

Rodrick sighed. "I'll explain later. Right now I have a promise to keep."

He took them back to Hell and got them all into rooms and ordered for more guards before he finally took a moment to himself. He sat alone on the stairs beating himself up. _He promised_ to look after Alois. He _promised _that he wouldn't abandon him and look what he had gone and done… and all in the name of revenge… in the name of brothers. What did those things even mean anymore? He hadn't seen him in over a year and now he would have to wait even longer. Ciel slowly came down the stairs and sat next to him.

"Belial's going to be alright…"

Rodrick only nodded.

"Don't worry… Alois's is tougher than he looks. Trust me, I know."

Rodrick scoffed in disgust. "It's not all your fault. I should have looked after him myself. I was… selfish."

"What do you mean_, 'selfish'_?" Ciel hissed at him. "You're _anything_ but that. You've helped me even though you hate me because you want _him _to be happy. He was right. I probably couldn't have stayed with Sebastian. His patience was running really thin. He would have hurt him and me both. We'd still be at the point we are now. There would be no other outcome but _you did it to make him happy_. Maybe you haven't forgiven me but you've done this for his sake and that's more than what I could have done if we had traded places. _We're going to get him back_. That's what I'm for right? So you can use me against Sebastian? "

Rodrick looked at him with a kindness in his eyes.

"Ciel…"

"We've got things to do. Come on." He stood and went back up stairs. Rodrick watched him turn the corner and thought that maybe he had been wrong about him all this time. He smiled to himself and followed him.

_They fought for the same purpose._

* * *

** THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO REVIEW AND SHARE AND FOLLOW AND ETC;**

******/on a side note/ 20TH CHAPTER /this is the most consistent thing I have ever done ever in all of time/**


	21. A little death never hurt nobody

**This chapter is really short because I'm having a sort of block for the plot. I know where I'm going but putting it together is really biting me in the ass. Rodrick "kills" Ciel and he enters a sort of alternate universe where he goes back to the day Alois arrived at his manor and has a chance to take back everything he ever did or said to him. But even when he's in that little fantasy world he has visions and nightmares of things that are really happening and things he's done. He hears Alois screaming for him and Sebastian crying over his corpse and he realizes that he's not in the right world. So he tries to get back to his own world - that's what i've got planned. So here's what's going to happen: _I'm going on a brief hiatus_, get a few chapters done and post them all at once and get that arc over and done with but _only with this particular story._ I will be _updating Daddy Dare I,_ maybe one of the new kuro!fics I've been working on for a while and working on my _Adventure Time fanfictions._**

**I'd give it 1-2 months at the most. Let summer get here, and I'll have plenty of time and ideas ready! Thank you, as always, so much for reading and keeping up with me. I love to hear from you and to get reviews. Thank you tons 3 Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ciel had nightmares about Alois. The bitter memories of the things he'd done began to creep up on him again. His mind was filled with images of tender pale skin coated in dripping crimson, marked with bulging scars and covered in black and blue. He tried to forget, and forgive himself, but inside he knew that he was reliving those things at the hands of Sebastian. He fiddled his thumbs and paced about the room trying to concentrate, hoping that some way or somehow he could reach Sebastian. No, they weren't in a contract anymore. They weren't connected like soul mates, or like twins with telepathy. They were cut off from each other.

Rodrick slid into the room with a thick red liquid in a vial. He sloshed the matter around and held it out to Ciel who took it with his thumb and his index finger and held it away from him because of the dreadful smell.

"This stuff," Rodrick began with a pleased smirk on his face, "will make you appear dead for as long as I need you to. Once I administer the antidote, you'll wake up, warm right up and function properly again!"

Ciel's brows furrowed. "This is what you've been working on? I thought you were _suppos_ed to be trying to save Alois."

"I am! I've got a plan, of course! Do you think I've been wasting time while he's being held captive, and probably being beaten and god knows what else?" He looked truly hurt.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No, but I don't think you understand the extent to which he is suffering. That's all."

Rodrick gave him a grave, careful look. He wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if he could handle all the gory details. Ciel knew Sebastian better than any and everyone else and could easily give him anything he needed to know about him and if there was something he just happened to not know he was positive he could find out for him. "What… what do you mean?"

Ciel cleared his throat. "I'm sure you know the things _I_ did to him or at least know of them. I hurt him that bad and that was while I was being compassionate. Just imagine the things _he's_ doing to him. He has no feeling anymore. I saw that, when he came and he took him. _I saw his face, _when he walked in. He has these two cold, dead eyes. He's not completely dead though. _He hates_. He hates the world; he hates God and he hates you… and he hates Alois. I just don't think you understand. He's been of awfully polite to you. He's been taking turns; letting you play your cards. He's taking hits and earning scars until you have no cards left to play… that's when he'll lay the ace."

Those words shook fear into Rodrick. His eyes widened and his lips trembled as a question arose. He wanted to know; he wanted to know what that demon did to his brother. He wanted to know if he died a simple death or if he forced him to plead and to holler until his last moments. He was afraid of the answer, so he avoided asking, but it still haunted him like an old ghost. He had to change his methods. He pulled Ciel into his study and sat him at a big round table.

"What do we do?" Ciel asked quietly. "What can we do without initiated a full blown battle?"

Rodrick sighed and pulled the note that Sebastian left from his pocket. He looked up at him with a rather weary look in his eyes. "This is where our contract comes into play, Ciel. _You're _my ace in the deck. I told you that I would use you for our advantage and Alois's sake."

"Do what you have to. Just save him."

Rodrick nodded and continued. "As I said, this concoction will give you the appearance of death for as long as I need. When I can, I'll administer the antidote and you'll be alright. _I'll come back for you when it's safe for both him and I, and you._"

Ciel couldn't believe that he had said that, and with such genuine artlessness. He pondered at the question "why" but he already knew. They were fighting for someone they loved – the same person. Still, he wasn't sure why he had to play dead. He had the nerve to suggest something else.

"Umm… I would like to… just… I want to walk into the manor, living, and trade myself for Alois. I don't understand why I have to take this… little potion of yours, Rodrick. He won't hurt me and I don't think he'll be too concerned with hurting Alois after he sees me."

"But you're not just a regular tool, Ciel. You're a weapon. I want him to lay eyes on your cold corpse and feel true pain. If he's truly dead inside, I am a decomposer and will eat up every last ounce of him until he's nothing but bitter bones to lay to rest. Do you understand me?" His voice was cruel and unforgiving.

"Wait! No, please just… give me… a year with him. One full year! Let me make up for the time I've been gone! Let me fix him!"

"He's not some sort of automaton! You can't buy some new bolts and screws and a new circuit and call it a day or reprogram his brain. He is a being who must pay the consequences of his actions! Do you even know the things he's done!?"

"YES, I DO." Ciel yelled, finally snapping at him. "I have… I have been an accomplice in his crimes! I have been the commander! I'm not his partner in crime but we have both been responsible for crimes on an equal level of horror."

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!?" Rodrick roared, standing with his nails dug into the table.

Ciel stood with equal rage and force. "BECAUSE HE'S MY FAMILY! HE'S MY ONLY FAMILY! HE'S THE ONLY ONE LEFT. Don't you know?! My parents are dead! I can hardly remember them! That demon, _that man_, raised me and you expect me to _not_ be frantic and scared! You're taking away my brother, my father, my mother and my best friend. Even when my parents were alive, he was there!" Angry tears rolled from his eyes and he realized something.

"Every time I try to remember their faces… Sebastian's overrides theirs; even in photographs. "

Rodrick piped down and gently grabbed him by the wrist and brought him closer. "I can't even count the bodies, Ciel. This is his end…And for now, yours too."

He grabbed Ciel by the jaw and pried his mouth open before he spilled the bitter red substance down his throat. He let him go. Ciel fell back hacking and coughing; shaking his head in horror as if to ask "how could you?"

"Don't fight it. Your lungs will give out… then your heart… then wheels of your brain will stop turning. Fall with the darkness that will take over your sight. I promise you'll be okay."

Ciel was already gasping for air. His eyes were wide with anger and fear. Rodrick went to a cabinet and unlocked it, pulling a large blade from it. Ciel tried to crawl away from him but Rodrick grabbed him by the top of his pants.

"I have to make a wound so it seems like I killed you with the Laevatein."

It was hard to get away from him, even if he didn't fight him and try to hold him down. He pushed the sword into him, deep in the abdomen. Ciel's mouth hung open but no noise escaped –there just wasn't enough air in his lungs to scream in agony. His skin ran pale and the focus in his eyes disappeared. He slowly went down. His head aimlessly swayed side to side.

Rodrick carried him into a room that branched from his study that Ciel had never really noticed. He laid him on a metal table and cut off his closed. Just as the cold hair began to give him goose bumps, Ciel passed into his mortem-slumber. Rodrick wanted him to look rough – tortured. He began to beat his corpse leaving massive, black bruises while he still could. He spread his blood about his body and removed a few of his teeth. In the end, he stood back and looked at his corpse.

He had made quite a grisly scene. He smiled and grabbed his final accessory – a leather collar with a tag that read "woof." He was quite proud of himself. He managed to get his body in a body bag and write a lovely little note to his dearest enemy.

* * *

**Review - Share - Follow for updates**

**Authors blog: .com**


	22. Benedict

He had given us three days; Three days for Rodrick to deliver Ciel's "body" and for Rodrick to come up with a plan. Three days until he most likely slaughtered me. Today was the third day and there had been no word. I was worried. There were two hours until midnight. Sebastian hadn't done anything to me yet. In fact, he had been rather humane but that was the scariest part. I refused to eat in fear that he had slipped something into the food, refused to sleep in case he tried to do something to me then but he hadn't even come into the room except to remove the cold, untouched food from the table and replace it with a hot meal. It was trivial though. Demons don't truly need such things to survive.

I sat there waiting for anything… a note from him, a feeling in me to stir, and I hoped and begged any God willing to listen that he would come but… the last hours passed. I heard footsteps in the hall. I knew it was Sebastian. I had memorized the sound his shoes made against the floor. I began to panic. I jumped up and locked the door just before he could open it. He shook the knob and I heard him sigh from behind the door.

"You're really quite tiring, Alois. I've been so kind to you these few days." I heard him say.

"Y-Yes…" I muttered. "and thank you f-for that, it's appreciated, Sebastian... Thank you."

"Appreciated? Pardon me, you rejected all of my attempts to care for you properly; no doubt paranoia, understandably. But, his three days are up, Alois, and so are yours. It's time for me to start deducting my hospitality fee."

There was a moment of silence. His throat cleared after a moment and then he spoke. "Open the door."

I didn't reply. I stood back thinking of the consequences that I would bring upon myself if I didn't open the door. Finally, I unlocked it. No later than I did, the door swung open, flinging the key from the knob. I backed up, giving him a cautious glare.

"Good. Now, come here." He demanded.

I swallowed hard before I moved towards him.

"Closer, Alois."

I obeyed, hanging my head like a beat dog. I squeezed my eyes shut as his fingers came beneath my chin. He lifted my head and made me look at him.

"I could feel it… every bit… I could hear him, calling out to me. He was afraid, he was hurting. I couldn't see anything except flashes. It was like someone had blind folded me and I was peeking out from the bottom just to see. I could feel other demons around him, touching him, violating him and… it hurt…" he growled the final words, forcing them out. "AND THEN," he roared, "…there was nothing; numbness. I couldn't feel the beat of his heart… the stirring the back of my mind or the warmth in my chest."

A tear fell from the demons eyes, and for a moment I dared myself… to wipe it away. But no, I held back my hand. He wouldn't have my pity.

"Why'd _you_ do it?"

_Me?!_

"You claim to love him so dearly, so why did you go and kill him?"

I couldn't believe his accusation. He couldn't have really thought that I killed him, did he? I tried to defend myself but all I could manage was stutters.

"W-What? Sebastian… I-I-I-"

"You did it for revenge. You wanted him to feel the things he did to you a-"

I cut him off. "No! I didn't!"

"AND MAYBE HE DESERVED IT, BUT YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH."

His fist came flying at my face and I fell backwards, knocking over the lamp on the table. I rolled back onto my feet, dodging out of the path of another hit. I ran past him, nearly slipping in the hall. I got back on my feet, running as fast as I could down the hall. I had to be quick. More of those… things… he had had with him when he attacked us in Hell with him had to be crawling around the manor like rats. I couldn't open a portal just yet, fearing that I would transport Sebastian or one of the Leviathan along with me. I made it down the stairs with no sign of Sebastian near or far. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he had me by the neck, lifting me from the floor and then slamming me down on my back, cracking the tile with the immaculate force. I groaned.

I tried to think of a way out but came to the realization that there was no way out; no escape this time. I wasn't hopeless though, not defenseless against him. Rodrick had spent a good time training me to fight, and I hadn't found the perfect scenario to do so or had always been too scared.

I fought his arms away, causing him to collapse on top of me. Before he could regain power I kneed him as hard as I could twice – once in the crotch, then the stomach. I used my feet to lift him enough to get him off of me. He stood, even angrier. I took a defensive stance, not sure if I could fight him alone. He glared at me.

"Old dog, new tricks, I see?"

I scoffed. He surprised me, spinning and delivering a kick; a firm blow to my jaw. I hit the wall, grimacing at the pain. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and tossed me to the middle of the room but I managed to get back on my feet quickly. It's like I had forgotten _everything_ I could use to fight back; all of the spells, and the martial arts… After all the time I had spent reading and studying all those books. I was angrier at myself for forgetting everyt-

I remembered a basic spell.

"Exuro exussum!" I muttered, setting fire to my fists. I swung at him, hitting him in the nose and earning a loud crack. He yelped and his hand went to his face. He sputtered profanities and as he was about to recover I kicked him down by shoving my foot into his chest. I couldn't figure out how to project the fire from my hands and was forced to move close to him. I put my foot at his throat and held him down.

"Don't you _ever_… accuse me of hurting him. You _know_ I wouldn't. YOU KNOW!" I growled. He spit up at me, trying to hit me in the face. I jerked my head aside so it missed me, pushing down harder on his throat. He began to choke.

"I will BURN YOU _TO ASH_, _MICHAELIS_. I WILL SCATTER YOUR REMAINS INTO EACH CIRCLE OF HELL AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU TO PUT YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER AGAIN."

He was smiling at me; smiling with his fangs bared and his eyes darkening by the moment. It made me _furiou_s and before I had time for second thoughts I stomped down on his throat. It crunched beneath my foot like a big roach. I gave him a final kick in the ribs and backed away from him, my face burning.

There was a chuckle and arms came around me. I screamed out and thrashed in their arms.

"Hey! _Shhh!_ It's okay! It's just me."

I pushed away from them and turned to face them.

"R-Rodrick!" I cried, crashing into him.

He smiled and held me close to him. "You were really holding your own!"

"Barely." I laughed. He showered my face with little kisses.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"You're just in time, actually." I smirked and punched his arm. "Wouldn't have minded if you came sooner though. What took you so long?"

A glimmer caught my eye and I looked towards the door. Guards pushed in a large golden casket. I eyed it and Rodrick turned my face back to him.

"Hey… what's that?" I pondered.

His face twitched. "A gift for Sebastian... Let's go home! We have a little catching up to do, don't you agree?" He tried to distract me, but I knew he was covering something up. I pulled away as he tried to kiss me.

"No, really! What's that?" I twisted my arm from his grip and went over to see. He scurried to catch me and it made me nervous. Whatever it was he _really _didn't want me to see. I dodged him and pushed open the heavy door to reveal its content.

My stomach twisted and my heart heavily contracted, almost stopping.

"C-Ciel…?" I whispered.

His skin was swollen, black and blue and in some spots red. He looked so broken and frail.

"Ciel… get up. You don't have to play along with his games. I'm safe…"

He didn't respond. He only laid there with that empty, closed eyed expression. I poked at his chest and he _still_ didn't answer. My legs began to shake.

Rodrick called out to me. "Alois… let's go."

"No!" I argued. "Ciel! Answer me! Wake up! You have to wake up!" I panicked. He was perfectly alive the last time I saw him. "Don't leave me… Don't go… _PLEASE DON'T GO_!"

"Somebody get him!" Rodrick called out to his servants

His guards grabbed both my arms and tried to drag me away. "LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO! CIEL! _CIEL DON'T DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE!_" I managed to shake one off and kick the other in the knee, causing him to drop me. I wrapped my arms around Ciel and pulled him out of the casket and held him to my chest.

"I-I love you, please don't go!" I whimpered. I kissed his cold forehead and took his hand in mine and began to sob. "…come back…." My voice trailed as something caught my eye – the collar around his swollen neck. The tag had the word "woof" engraved into it. I jerked it off and stood. I marched over to Rodrick and put it in his face.

"_What the fuck is this_?" I growled, sounding weaker than I had hoped. "What… _WHAT IS IT_?!" I roared in his face.

"A _joke_! It was a joke!"

"A joke!? You think this is a joke, Rodrick? Oh, how reassuring."

"Alois, I-"

"How come no one is laughing? I mean, the punch line is hilarious, right? HA! HAHAHA, EVEN I'M LAUGHING."

I heard Sebastian gasp as air came back to him. He picked himself up and crawled miserably to Ciel's side. His cries soon filled the air.

He hung his head in shame. "I never intended for _you_ to find it."

"Oh!?" I laughed. "_Well I did_. Why won't he wake up… what in the name of Hell did you do?"

Rodrick didn't answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? ANSWER ME, GOD DAMMIT! ANSWER ME." I banged my fists angrily against his chest.

I shook my head in disgust. I couldn't believe him. The sight of him was suddenly revolting, displeasing to the eye. He was beautiful, with the face of an angel, but somehow that face became distorted and ugly.

"I knew it… I should have known. I shouldn't have ever made that contract with you – not with _another Faustus_. You're _just like your brother… a traitor_."

Rodrick's head snapped up. "Don't you talk about Claude that way! HE LOVED YOU! You can talk down on me but don't you ever say something like that about him!"

I scoffed. "Loved me? _He left me_. He abandoned me for someone better and I see now that there was no use clinging to him. I loved him too. He was my first love and look now! He's dead. I'm starting to think that I'm cursed; My parents, Luka, Claude… now Ciel."

"I _promised_ you, Alois!" Rodrick pleaded. "I'll never abandon you. You still have me!" He tried to soften me with a smile but I wouldn't go down this time. I shook my head and took his face in my hands.

"No. I don't." I tied the collar around his neck, nice and tight. "I'm staying here."

He tried to grab me as I walked away, wrapped his arms around my wasit. I turned and slapped him, my nails mauling his face. I went to Sebastian's side, brushing the hair from Ciel's face.

~ o0o ~

Rodrick stood in horror. Alois left him… he left him for Ciel. He sat next to his enemy with sympathy and with care, even. Rodrick stood up straight and did something he had promised he wouldn't do to Alois – use their contract to force him to do something.

"Alois…"

The blonde looked up. "_Fuck off_."

"This is an order."

Alois's eyes widened. "No… don't you dare!"

"Stand up."

His spine popped and as his involuntarily stood. "NO! NO, STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

"Come here."

He tried to force his legs to stop moving. "RODRICK STOP! PLEASE STOP! GO AWAY! GO AWAY, I HATE YOU." He clawed his chest as he crashed into him and he picked him up.

"Stop moving."

He froze but he still screamed bloody murder at him.

"Be quiet."

Alois silenced, his body completely paralyzed. Rodrick turned to carry him away but Sebastian spoke.

"You're no different than me. _You broke his heart just to hurt me_. How could you… and in this way…"

Rodrick spun around and with a flick of his wrist, send Sebastian flying into the wall. He left without another glance, or word, ignoring the tears streaming down Alois's face.


End file.
